Immured to be confined
by Dirge the Bard
Summary: AU. When instinct is all you have and fear is your closest friend trust seems impossible. Will a hybrid that has awoken to live in a hellish cage be able to trust a talking lion plushy and his companion a teen who's entire life was meant only to protect?
1. Prologue: The Awakening: The door shuts

A/N: This prologue is from a point of view that will only be used here... the rest of the story will be in second pov...

Two figures stood before a large cylindrical container speaking to each other, the sounds of machines nearly drowned out the sounds of their voices. Inside the container unseen by the two figures two yellow-green eyes opened slightly before shutting slowly. The being in the container was not human of that there was no doubt, especially considering the two cat ears perched delicately on top of a raven covered head and the sinuous tail curled around a slender thigh. Other features that distinguished the being as non-human was claw tipped fingers and two pearly white fangs peeking out between unmoving lips.

The conversation between the two humans stopped as one of them seemed to notice that something had changed in the tank. As they walked over to the controls twin smiles of insidious pleasure lit both faces. Leaning closer to the screen one of the figures touched several controls which seemed to cause a change in the tank. Slowly the tank went from vertical to horizontal and the clear liquid in the tank drained, when it was finished the glass slid from the tank. The numerous tubes and contraptions attached to the lithe body stayed all except for the breathing mask which the taller of the two figures removed.

Now the occupant in the tank opened yellow-green eyes once more to stare at the figures looming over the tank. Confusion filled the glowing depths seeming to bring pleasure from one figure and mirth from the other. The being still lying down didn't move as weariness seemed to wash over him twin ears twitched slightly before stilling and luminous eyes closed once again on the world.

One of the figures a silver haired male with a frightening grin leaned over to lightly run one slender finger over a delicate ear which twitched under the touch. The finger moved and the man simply wiped the residue that stuck to his finger on his pant leg uncaring if it got dirty. The figure next to him was silent but the gleam in his eyes was particularly unsettling. Light brown hair glowed under the dim lighting in the room and the glasses gleamed hiding dark brown eyes. Brushing hair out of his way the brunet turned to his counterpart and laughed softly. "Send him in." With these words both men left the prone figure of the hybrid alone.

Minutes or maybe hours later another man came in this one seeming to be a Doctor of sorts, behind him trailed several men and a couple of women. Their job was simple, to clean the hybrid and do a medical check to make sure that he was healthy. None of them knew where this young feline hybrid had come from and none of them were foolish enough to ask the intimidating brunet that ran the facility they worked at. They did their jobs, got paid, and went home to their families; that was all that mattered.

As the group worked silently pulling away tubes, IVs, and wires they spoke only about what was absolutely necessary, clearly not wanting to bring the hostile attention of their boss. While this happened the occupant displeased with what was happening was starting to stir from his slumber. Aware now of what was happening around him the hybrid was starting to become violent due to the unpleasant sensations. Despite having been inactive for what was obviously some time, if the weakness in his limbs was any indication, his growing aggressiveness was starting to make the medical team nervous.

The team was debating continuing with their current work, after all this was their boss's precious hybrid. If he even got one scratch that wasn't supposed to be there…there was sure to be retribution. Shuddering at the thought the man in charge filled a syringe with sedative ready to use it when the door opened with a bang.

This time another hybrid entered the room this one seemingly more dangerous and especially more ferocious than the one laying down. Blue eyes glared at the medical staff causing them to retreat quickly, they knew this hybrid, a particularly foul tempered tiger that killed without thought. As the hybrid approached all but the head Doctor moved away.

The tiger hybrid ignored the foul smelling humans and instead focused on the now still, feline, hybrid on the table. Purring softly he approached and without a single hesitation he leaned forward and sniffed at the other's neck. Feeling the trembling form beneath him he purred even louder. Oh how he had waited so long for his prey to awaken! Finally! Finally he would be able to quench the chaos that screamed in his mind.

The smaller hybrid froze knowing that one sniffing at his throat could kill him at any moment. When a hand reached down and claw tipped fingers twined with his fatigue overcame him and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

For a while the medical team stared in disbelief at the tiger hybrid, who seemed to have lost his murderous aura the moment he had started sniffing at the smaller ones neck. They also noticed how the smaller one had once again slipped into unconsciousness and that the tiger was unaware. Still wary of the supposedly tame tiger the medical head cautiously cleared his throat. "Grimmjow may we continue."

When piercing blue eyes snapped up they narrowed in anger before the tiger straightened and stepped back. Under his watchful eyes the medical team finished working; he could smell their fear and grinned maniacally. They _should_ be afraid of him, it was only right considering his reputation for killing those that annoyed him. But right now his bloodlust had been calmed by the smell of his bonded, and he had no desire to spill their blood and soil the smaller being now under his care.

**…**

In another place a strange blonde man with a weird obsession for his green and white striped hat was looking at a screen his scowl hidden behind a handheld fan that never seemed to leave his side. Sharp smoke colored eyes narrowed in thought at the report he was reading. The sound of approaching footsteps being quickly processed in his mind he changed the screen and turned around with a bright smile on his face.

Seconds later a large foot planted itself in his face as a violent orange haired teen stood in front of the now prone figure of the scientist. "Oi hat and clogs something's wrong with my Z-chip I need you ta fix it." Sitting up quickly said "hat and clogs" easily pinned the teen to what looked to be an operating table where he pulled out some rather dubious tools.

The orange headed teen seemed to be rethinking his visit as a rather sharp and deadly looking tool descended towards him. "Uhh Urahara…" Said man didn't speak, his eyes now hidden underneath the shadow of his precious hat. The scream that came forth seconds later nearly woke the entire town of Karakura.

What neither man knew was that this was the start of something that would change their lives whether it was good or bad had yet to be determined. But, the moment the cat hybrid had opened his luminous yellow-green eyes and the second Urahara Kisuke had read that message was the beginning of a journey that would never be forgotten.

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N: Redid this story since I was displeased with the previous storyline…hope you enjoy.**


	2. Unaware of the Truth

_Do not own…_

Kurosaki Ichigo stared in horror as Urahara descended upon him with what he could only figure was something dangerous. Like all of Urahara's contraptions this one "looked" like a normal loupe but the orange haired teen was positive that it wasn't! As the scientist came closer he forced his body to ignore the part of his brain screaming at him to run, so he forced his body to stay still.

As more time went by with barely anything happening, except for a few muttered comments from the scientist, he forced himself to relax. It looked like after the initial horrifying pain that it was over, which he was more than grateful for. When Urahara moved away he sat up, he wasn't sure what the look on Urahara's face meant but he trusted the eclectic old man.

"So what wrong with Zangetsu?" Urahara hummed softly before turning to a holo-computer and pulling up something. Getting irritated at being forced to wait with no answers, he walked over to see what the scientist was looking at, on the screen popped up a bunch of random letters and numbers that he doubted he would ever figure out. "Well Kurosaki-kun it looks like the virus I put in your z-chip is actually working now."

Scratch what he said about trusting the freaking jerk! …he was going to **murder Urahara!** Growling low in his throat he reified his sword and pointed it at the soon to be dead man. "Mind repeating that for me?" His voice sounded calm but the tremble that showed along the length of his blade revealed his barely hidden fury. Seeing the other man smile that stupid fake smile he decided that there was always other people he could ask to help him. It wouldn't be_ that _big of a deal if he shredded the man in front of him to itsy bits and pieces. _No one would miss him right Zangetsu?_

Preparing to slice the man up starting with his ridiculous striped hat he lifted his sword to start slicing the other man when he heard two words that made him want to kill the scientist even more. "Just kidding, but I would like to run more tests before I let you out on any missions for the C.P.S. Do you think you could bring Kon, he should be able to give me some of the data that I'm going to need?" Gritting his teeth he let his sword disappear before stomping out of the room. _Next time for sure I'll kill him!_

**…**

As the Substitute S- Reaper left his small lab the blonde man let his smile drop and turned to the shadow in the room with him. "Was it really necessary to lie to him about his z-chip?" Looking at his longtime friend and confidant he shrugged. "With the news that I just received from our source it wouldn't be wise to let Ichigo leave the planet just now, not when Aizen has finally made his move." Yoruichi nodded but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Turning back to the holo-computer, Kisuke stared at the numbers and sighed softly. The virus that he had been forced to plant into Kurosaki's z-chip to save his life was now evolving and merging with the original programming, which was Zangetsu . It wasn't bad _per se_ considering there were others that had the same thing happen and knew how to deal with it, but with the powerful reiatsu that the young S-reaper possessed it would probably produce some unstable variables.

"The H-virus that I planted has evolved more rapidly than I thought it would. We might have to contact the V-D. Keep an eye on Kurosaki for me just in case… this is just the beginning." With a gust of wind the other was gone and Kisuke stared at the numbers for a little while before destroying the data. It wouldn't do for S-World to get the data on Ichigo, especially this _particular_ data. _Though I doubt they could hack into my network without some serious repercussions._

Tapping his neck he lightly caressed the piece of metal just below and behind his right ear, his z-chip, hidden by his long blond hair from prying eyes. "The power to protect huh… perhaps the better phrase should be the power to destroy."

Opening his up personal data on z-chips he read it over hoping to find something he had been missing, and perhaps he would add more to the info he had collected, for now he would read the initial data and see what he could find.

Z-chips are an advanced piece of technology created on S-World _(otherwise known to its inhabitants as Soul World.)_ Only very special humans are given Z-chips _( Zanpakto-chips.)_ These mini super-computer chips are programed to connect to the brain and evolve on their own giving their hosts a very special and unique set of powers. The chip itself starts creating its own personality and gives itself a name based on its hosts emotions, thoughts, actions, making each one unique to its owner.

The original programming has only one goal – to make the host stronger. There are no other restrictions and in some cases the Z-chip even causes harm to its host in its attempts to make said subject stronger. So long as the host is alive the Z-chip evolves and learns, once the host dies the Z-chip no longer having a host self-destructs. _(A side note here would be that z-chips cannot be reused by another human after their initial host dies. It is my theory that because a z-chip gets all its data and evolves according to the person it is attached to it would be incompatible with anyone else and be useless anyway.)_

Of course if that were all there was to it, then they would merely make their hosts strong humans. But it takes a very special type of human to sync and bond to a Z-chip. The power required for a Z-chip to function is comparable to trying to power a house with all its electronics on **all** the time. For a human to be able to do this he or she has to have one of two types of reiatsu.

Reiatsu itself has to come from a living being seeing as only living things are able to produce it though _not all_ living beings do. The first type, as labeled by the C.P.S. _( Court of Pure Souls,)_ is B-Reiatsu. Battle Reiatsu is the most common type and appears frequently among S-_Reapers (Soul Reapers- It should be noted that an S-Reaper is merely the name of a human who has sucessfully bonded and synced with a z-chip.) _While common, B-Reiatsu _is_ the most powerful. B-Reiatsu gives the host, through their Z-chip, the ability to manifest their reiatsu into a physical attack.

On the other hand Healing Reiatsu gives its wielder the ability to restore the reiatsu of another living being. H-Reiatsu is harmonious and rarely has specific traits to it, allowing its wielder to heal any other type. Not only does it heal reiatsu problems but also physical conditions, so far the most powerful wielder of this type is a R-1_(Ranking first)_ in the C.G.S. _( Court Guard Squad) _named Unohana Retsu, who as I have understood it has cured a young man of cancer. _(Note: H-Reiatsu is very rare. Theoretically speaking: I believe this to be the case because it is hard for the soul not to want individuality.)_

Now the z-chip using reiatsu, no matter the type, forms a weapon just as unique as it is- this is known as reifying. In person it looks as though the host can pull a weapon out of thin air, though it is merely the z-chip using its host's reiatsu and turning it into a physical form.

The weapons vary to each person, my Benihime is a sword, but I know of others that have scythes, bells, light, and even ash. This form of weapon is called Shikai, which if you have low reiatsu you cannot reach even if you have a z-chip. This form requires the amount of power equal to giving electricity to a city_. ( Also it can be noted that one must know their z-chip's name if they are to even attempt to invoke this form, as is always the case as I have experienced in my time among the C.G.S.)_ While this form is powerful and most widely used among the more powerful S-reapers it is not the last form that can be reached.

_Bankai_ this is the last and greatest form of a Zanpakto—as the weapons are called when not using their name. This has been the last form achieved by the C.P.S. This form requires ten times the power that the shikai form does. As far as I have researched there really is no equivalent seeing as each S-reaper's bankai requires different amounts of power. But the weakest bankai recorded required the equivalent of at least giving electricity to the whole of Japan.

Not only do Z-chips give S-Reapers this power but they also channeled the power through their ZFJs _(Zanpakto Fighter Jets)_ which were specially made by S-World to sync with Z-chips for battle in space. To operate a ZFJ one must at least have a mastery of the shikai form of their z-chip. Surprisingly I have found that as with z-chips ZFJs cannot be operated by another being other than their owner. This concludes my findings thus far…

Unfortunately there was one particular S-Reaper that didn't care about protecting humans from the Hollow Virus that spread through humans and even animals making them ferocious beasts. "Aizen what are you thinking?"

**…**

He didn't know his own name. That thought disturbed him since he figured that at one time he had been very proud of it. It frustrated him that there seemed to be a large blank that had the gall to call itself his past. He had tried over and over to remember even a small part of his life, but even something as simple as his own name refused to come to him!

The humans in front of him didn't seem to care about things like his thoughts or his emotions. They came in with machines, attached them to him, spoke to each other in a strange language, and then left. It didn't bother him since he rather liked being by himself without anyone to poke and prod at him something he figured didn't happen before he lost his memories.

He hadn't seen the tiger hybrid since he first woke to this cruel world of man and machine. The tiger had been gone when he had regained consciousness and found himself in this bare white room with only a small cot in it. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the frightening hybrid again. He didn't know why but something told him that while both of them were hybrids this one was different from him. He had more _feral_ quality to him than he believed a hybrid should. Not that he would know what a hybrid actually should be…

Sighing softly he stiffened as the door slid open again, instead of the robotic humans that seemed to like making his life slightly more miserable, there stood a tall slender figure with a shock of white hair. Tilting his head he felt his ears flatten when he noticed the wide foxlike grin on the other's pale face. Gripping the edge of the small cot he was sitting on he forced his body to stillness, even as his claws dug into the soft fabric underneath him.

As the man strode into the room towards him, he examined the human. The human was wearing all white, which he personally was sick of seeing, he wore a long coat that reached his calves it seemed too big for him, this was over loose pants. He noticed bits and pieces of black here and there in his wardrobe like a bit of the shirt peeking out from underneath the collar of his coat, or the pair of socks sticking out from a weird looking wood shoe, but nothing really interesting. At his side lay a long, thin, curved rectangle object. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but his instincts told him he should stay away from it.

Looking up into the human's sharp blue eyes he felt the fur on his tail raise. This person was dangerous, more dangerous than the tiger hybrid that had visited him. His instincts screamed at him to run! As the human walked closer he flinched as a cool long fingered hand ruffled his hair and brushed his ears. The smile seemed to widen at his discomfort but he ignored it to growl softly, warning the other that he wasn't going to accept any more touching.

Words were spoken but he didn't understand them and his tail twitched in agitation. Thankfully the other didn't seem to expect him to understand what was being said. Instead he pulled out a small flat tablet and held it out to him. Moving tentatively he reached out and touched it, for a second nothing happened. Curious he took it from the strange human and ran his fingers along the surface.

It was cold to the touch and heavier than he thought it would be… even more curious now he turned it around in his hands. Feeling something different from the whole he tapped it and nearly dropped the object when it lit up. A chuckle near him had his raised fur settle, clearly the object wasn't dangerous and the other didn't seem to mind him playing with it.

Several seconds later his eyes were fixed to images floating above the small tablet which now sat in his lap. Strange letters seemed to scroll by at a pace to fast for him to read but, he understood them! Then the letters changed to something unfamiliar to him and he felt something inside of him tugging at his mind. Without thinking he _used_ that part and the letters went back to a form he could understand. He was startled when the human suddenly grabbed the tablet from his hands and stared at it intently.

More strange words were spoken then he moved away with the tablet. He felt his ears drop in disappointment but ignored it for the time being. He had no desire to make the frightening human angry with him and something told him that the white haired human would be back with the tablet. For now he would rest and wait.

**…**

Gin watched the hybrid as he played with the holo-tab now resting on his lap. Green-yellow eyes had narrowed in concentration when his attention was taken by the words scrolling past. Raven hair fell softly in waves to about midway down his neck and around sharp but delicate features. This look gave him a feminine visage that was only ruined by the two sharp looking fangs peeking out of his mouth. Long lithe limbs moved gracefully in the small space as the hybrid moved on leg underneath the other in an attempt to be comfortable. Especially graceful was the sinuous silky black tail that was currently twined around a long pale leg, he was fairly sure that it was as long if not longer that the hybrid's leg. The hybrid wore a pair of white shorts which seemed to be nothing but a pair of boxers that reached just above the knee. A thin but loose white t-shirt hung off his features apparently too large for his slender body. All in all he would call the hybrid a kid…except there was something behind those eyes that spoke of sharp intellect and maturity.

For having no memories the boy was adept at using the device and was currently reading something in his own language. He bet the kid would be an even greater FJ pilot once his training was advanced enough. When the language changed to Uni-Verse he saw the hybrid frown in thought then suddenly the script changed back!

Eyes widening he pulled the tablet from the hybrids hands and looked at all the settings. "What did you do?" Not really expecting an answer he was surprised to see that without touching it the kid had switched the translator on. Pleased with the progress and the show of his hidden power he turned the tablet off. "Good job kid things will move quickly from here." With that he walked out of the room; he wasn't surprised to see the stoic green-eyed hybrid standing outside the door waiting for him.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence in his office." Smiling he walked off without saying anything to the other. Ulquiorra wouldn't care anyway, the bat hybrid didn't have any emotions to speak of… well, not when Grimmjow wasn't around anyway. It seemed that the tiger hybrid could cause any being to get irritated even one's with supposedly no emotion to speak of. Chuckling at the thought he looked around.

The stark white halls were boring, as usual; as he traveled them he met no one which was unsurprising. No one traveled the halls unless given express permission from Aizen… excluding himself of course. He didn't really consider himself part of the hundreds of lackeys that bowed and simpered to Aizen in hope of a scrap of meat. In fact he didn't really consider himself part of anything, he was a fox after all… of course he had his own agenda. But unfortunately for him and his poor eyes he would be staying with Aizen for the time being to reach his objective.

Opening the disgustingly large doors he walked in without announcing himself. Not because he wanted to surprise the occupant but because he saw no reason to announce himself. Aizen had eyes everywhere! He almost believed that the man had the audacity to even have holo-recorders in the bathrooms! Not that he _wouldn't_ put it past the narcissist.

"So Gin did you enjoy your little visit with my pet?" Smiling widely he walked straight up to the large desk piled with what, well he didn't particularly care. Placing the holo-tab down in front of the man, he ignored the suspicious glance and nodded towards the tablet. He knew that he wasn't really _supposed_ to go to the hybrid's room… then again no had told him _specifically_ that he couldn't. Smiling wider as Tosen approached he ignored the man.

After all while Tosen was pretty strong, he adored Aizen and practically worshiped the ground the man walked on. He wouldn't dare to do anything if Aizen stopped him. "What's this? How did you change the settings?" The slightly amused albeit warning tone in the man's voice had him leaning forward like he was going to share a great secret. "I didn't do anything…" Aizen frowned his eyes darkening but before he could say anything in reply Gin chuckled. "It was your precious kitty-cat, he did it without even touching the settings."

Eyes widening the brunet leaned back smiling, and as he did so Tosen stopped his approach. _Like a faithful mutt, as always._ Still grinning he turned to walk away, after all it was almost afternoon and he was getting hungry. _I wonder what I should have. Hmmm. Maybe I'll eat something from home._ A rustle the sound of cloth moving rose from behind him. "Gin I want you to go tomorrow and test him some more, report your progress when you're finished." Smile turning into a smirk he nodded without turning around. _Perhaps some ramen instead…yes that sounds nice. Perhaps I'll even bring the kitty-cat some…_

**…**

The sound of creaking floor boards echoed through the dark room from where he was hiding. Slowly the footsteps moved towards the room before he heard the ominous creaking of the door opening. Fear had sweat sliding down his forehead and he barely dared to breath, afraid that he would be found.

As light flooded the room he flinched in worry that perhaps his hiding spot had indeed been discovered. Terrified at the horrendous torture that he was sure to be put through if he was captured by the villainous monster after him he forced himself not to peek from his hiding spot. As the footsteps drew nearer he contemplated running for it but abandoned the idea as he saw there was no escape.

Suddenly his torturer moved away and left the room allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. But he still didn't move from his position fearing that he was giving into relief to early. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed him from behind and lifted him in the air. He was doomed!

_To be continued… _


	3. That Which is New & Frightening

It was over! He was going to be tortured past recognition and trapped for the rest of his known existence! Struggling to free himself from the grip on the back of his neck he kept his eyes tightly shut not wanting to see his torturer. Said person shook him forcing him to open his eyes to stare at… "Ichigo?"

Kon looked at the orange haired teen with relief, he could have sworn that the demon that called herself Ichigo's sister had found him and was preparing to dress him up in something ridiculously girly. "Come on Kon, Urahara needs you for some tests." Frowning in thought he let himself be dragged by the teen. _Why does Urahara need me? It must be serious if he__'__s going to check my databank for information._

Keeping his thoughts to himself Kon watched dully as the humans on the planet continued on with their daily lives unaware of the terror that could turn them into monsters at any moment. The H-Virus was serious business and it was the job of S-Reapers to destroy those infected and return their souls to S-World where they would be safe from infection.

He wasn't sure of the specifics but he knew that those who were saved by the reapers lost their memories and so did their loved ones. It seemed kind of sad to him but he understood the reasoning behind it.

Just as suddenly as he thought this his eyes drifted over to a very delicious looking figure. "Orihime!" Struggling to get out of Ichigo's grip he was startled when the boy simply gripped harder. Usually the kid let him go for a while before grabbing him again. Looking up into troubled brown eyes he realized that it was even more serious than he thought. Ichigo only acted serious when something really bad happened or was happening.

Surprisingly the girl, one of Ichigo's friends, didn't hear him and simply kept walking on not noticing them. Grunting at the lost chance to cuddle the girl he was suddenly thrown yelling at the kid he was startled when his M-S detached from his current body.

Unable to use senses without his body he wasn't surprised when his Mod Soul was attached to a computer to download information. It seemed normal to him until Urahara unlocked his special data bank that kept very, very delicate information. Apparently the scientist wanted to know all. He didn't hear any conversation but from the speed with which the scientist was pulling info out of him he could tell it was urgent.

…

Ichigo knew that Urahara wasn't telling him something, had known ever since that strange voice had started replacing Zangetsu's normal one in his head. He didn't know why Urahara insisted that it be kept a secret but he trusted Urahara's judgment in this area. The genius was usually ten steps ahead of him anyway. He couldn't help but think that maybe that little joke about the virus being programmed into his Z-chip wasn't such a joke.

It would certainly explain the sensation of wanting to kill, murder, or slaughter everything in sight after he finished off a person changed into a monster by the H-virus. Not to mention the times where he blacked out after a battle and woke up in strange places with bodies surrounding him.

What had disturbed him even more about that was they weren't even infected people they were just human. Sure they were your run of the mill punks but the brutality with which he was sure _he_ had beaten them to a bloody pulp was not necessary. Deep down he knew he was afraid. He was afraid that this was the real him, his true emotions and desires, he knew that if he ever spoke those words out loud he would get quite a few protests. But wasn't a z-chip created by its s-reaper?

Gripping Kon's plushy body he considered just taking the week off and letting the other s-reapers in town do their own patrols and take care of the infected. It would help him to control the blackouts and keep his power in check. _Yeah right… the moment I sense someone in danger I'll jump right in._ Things were looking fairly bleak for him at this moment and his only hope was keeping secrets. It was going to be a long stressful day.

…

"Satoshi, don't you want to play?" The cat hybrid hissed angrily and pushed the tablet away, it had been a week and every day the smiling silver haired man had brought the tablet for him to "play" with. He wasn't sure what the word meant but he had an idea and he was tired of using the tablet. Every time he did the other seemed to be happy but it made him tired quickly, like the thing was sucking life out of him every time he used it.

Not to mention the new name he had been given. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or happy. He knew that this wasn't his original name, which aggravated him, but at the same time it gave him a sense of belonging in the world. Something also told him that the silver haired human had named him without permission from someone higher up. His wide grin seemed strained ever since one of the doll-like humans had heard the man calling him that.

He had made sure to punish that human, the deep gashes on the human's face and arms evidence of that. He didn't know why but he liked the name and felt like the other had honored him by giving it to him. When the doll human had done whatever he had done Satoshi had almost lost his name! He had been so angry about it that he had shredded the bedding and attacked any of the weird humans that came in to do "tests" on him. Apparently his little display got someone's attention because the silver haired man had started calling him by it again.

Wearily pushing the tablet away and ignoring the contemplative look on the human's face he slapped his tail against the man's legs to get his attention. Humming he pressed one claw-tipped hand to the human's chest his head and ears tilted in question. "You don't want to play Satoshi?" Growling he pressed his hand harder on the man's chest. After several minutes of silence he changed tactics. Pressing his hand to his own chest he forced the strange word that was his name past his lips. "Sssaa-t-tooo-sssssh-iii." Again he pressed his other hand on the man's chest, at the sudden glint in the man's eyes his question had gotten through. The smile widened to the largest he had seen and he waited to see if the other would give him his name. Names had such a great importance after all. "My name is Gin." Tilting his head he tried to decipher which word was his name, hoping he got it right he spoke it. "Giiinnn-ah?"

A long fingered hand rubbed his head making him aware that he had most likely gotten it right the human only did this when he was pleased with something. The strain seemed to be gone from the smile which he was glad for. This human might be scary but he was the only one that Satoshi felt any type of contentedness with. Not that the man would ever be friendly with him, but his instincts told him to trust this person. His instincts hadn't led him astray so far, he would stick with them for now…

When Gin offered him the tablet again he took it wearily, he had a feeling the other would get in trouble if he didn't "play" with it. Growling under his breath he turned the device on and messed with it not really paying attention to what he was doing. He was starting to get tired again and after a while his fingers slowed suddenly the device sparked causing him to hiss and drop it.

It landed on the floor with a crash and a couple more sparks before going quiet. When the pale hand of the human reached to grab it he tackled the other. He could tell Gin was surprised because he didn't dodge and actually fell to the ground due to his attack. Tail lashing he looked warily at the device as it suddenly exploded and he curled himself around the human.

The slight stinging from flying pieces of shrapnel cutting him was forgotten as he got a better look at the human's eyes. The bright blue held his own with an unearthly glow, something tugged at the back of his mind as he stared at the color. Where had he seen this before? The fleeting memory dissipated as he tried to grasp it. But still he looked half-heartedly hoping it would come back. Instead he saw a fleeting emotion of anger then determination in the human's eyes before they were once again hidden behind the foxlike smirk.

Growling his displeasure he moved off the other attempting to stand Satoshi suddenly felt his legs buckle and dark spots dance in his vision. The door slid open to reveal the doll-humans who were rushing toward him. All of them surrounded him and started touching him, it was the wrong thing to do. His pupils blew wide in fear, helplessness, and panic causing him to lose any sense of safety he once harbored! In terror he screeched and hissed the sound caused several things to happen.

First the frantic movement stopped for a second as each human tried to cover their ears from the high pitched sound. The second was that Satoshi felt fire spread through his legs as he recognized pain hitting his system from, what he knew were, severe injuries. The third was that seconds after the sound ended and he was preparing to screech again the blue tiger hybrid slammed the door open eyes narrowed. Once the tiger saw what happened it was a massacre, he killed the humans who tried to get away but were too slow. He watched as one by one the human's lives were taken viciously by the hybrid, before he could do more than watch a couple seconds he collapsed blacking out from the pain.

…

Grimmjow had been wandering down the halls in boredom too irritated with the populace of weaklings that infested this place to want to be near them for any long period of time. Plus Aizen had told him he was not allowed to kill any of them.

His blood boiled at that, the longer he went without killing the more he wanted to kill. Stalking around he made his way closer to his bonded knowing that he wasn't allowed to go in but deciding it was worth it to be near the other.

He had been there when Aizen had been informed that Gin had named the kid without his _express_ permission and had been told to stop until Aizen himself found a suitable name. From what he was aware, _that_ hadn't gone over too well with the kid in question, not only had all progress been halted but several of the resident experts had been put out of commission due to the violence that had ensued.

Apparently the kid had kicked up quite the ruckus and the name Gin had given him had stayed. Not to mention that he personally thought that Aizen was jealous of the fox face for getting in his precious pet's graces. While the whole thing had been amusing to watch and hear it wasn't enough to stop the craving for blood. The desire practically sang in his veins chanting over and over in his mind. _Kill…kill, blood, rip, slice, tear…KILL!_

The sound of running footsteps had him looking behind him to watch as a new batch of humans went to help with some crisis. Resisting the urge to attack them he moved aside continuing on his journey to the hybrid. His ears suddenly twitched as his bonded called for help fear tingeing his voice.

Running he slammed open the door to see blood dripping down the kids legs and matting his tail in red. The smell itself was intoxicating, but also enraging, not to mention the fear that emanated from his scent was nearly over powering everything else. _How dare those insects…_ Red filled his vision and slaughter ensued.

When he was done he simply looked around and licked his claws from the blood. Silver caught his attention and he turned to see Gin smiling widely the injured kid in his arms looking like a bride, blood staining his white clothing. "Well, well Grimmy if you're done we should get him checked on ne?" Growling he approached, the blood hadn't stopped dripping from the kid and he was starting to look pale. Sniffing he smelled burnt flesh and was surprised when Gin threw the kid over his shoulder to reveal embedded pieces of melted metal sticking out of his skin.

"What happened fox-face?" At this the smile seemed to falter for a second before coming back full force. "Well… I do believe something exploded, Aizen-sama found out his pet was hurt, the idiot scientists came in, and you killed them… the end." Grunting he turned to see another group of scientists in the doorway looking pale and fearful. "Come in come in." At the grinning welcome from Gin the scientists moved in and Gin set the kid on the gurney they brought with them.

As they rolled him out he turned again to the fox and was surprised to see a completely serious face watching the kid with slit eyes. Lashing his tail he ignored it and trailed after the kid wanting to make sure that he was comfortable.

…

Gin watched as the hybrid was rolled away on the gurney not concerned with Grimmjow's presence. _How did he know it would explode?_ As this thought swirled around in his head he walked over to the tablet and picked up a piece of the plastic that used to be the casing. Looking thoughtfully at it he smiled a true smile. _He's progressing faster than I anticipated… Looks like I'll have to convince that egotistical narcissist to start on the simulators._ Walking away he looked down and decided he should probably change before going to see Aizen.

Walking toward his room he calmly ignored the stares from the few hybrids he met on his way. Even though they would be attracted by the scent of the blood they knew better than to attack him. He might look weak but the hybrids had learned early on that it meant death to challenge him.

Whistling softly to himself he made his way toward the section that was designated as his private living quarters. _Not that there is really any privacy in this place anyway._ He was surprised to see Aizen himself standing in front of the door to his section of the boring compound. "Gin." Immediately irritated he smiled wider. "Aizen-sama." _Two can play this ridiculous game._ The twitch at the corner of said man's eyes told him he hit a nerve. "How is my pet today?" Looking pointedly down at the blood stains on his clothing he looked back up. "Well I'm not exactly sure…hmmm injured?" The other nodded apparently writing off his insolence as his usual antics and nothing more.

"He _is_ ready for the simulators." The sharp look he received was expected and he dropped his smile a little to show he was serious. "I'll think about it. Are you coming down to dinner?" The invitation/demand was met with a smirk and nod. "I was gonna check on Satoshi-chan before I went." The sharp anger that flared in Aizen's eyes gave him a sense of deep satisfaction.

After all the name had merely slipped out of his mouth one day… it had been his personal preference when Aizen said he was going to rename the kid. Apparently the hybrid had caught on to the name thing quick because his eyes had sparkled, darkened, and then glittered with tears. He was surprised that none of them fell but the smile the hybrid had that whole day had been proof enough that he understood.

Of course after realizing his little slip up he made sure never to say it in front of the fifty or so cameras in the room and especially not in front of the staff. He had been so intent on the kid and how he was progressing that the name had come out in praise accidently.

To say that he had received a warning would be to put it mildly but in return when he had stopped calling the kid his name there had been a strange glint in his eyes. The sharp look of understanding was startling, especially when he had started to think of the kid as harmless. He had been wrong on that account… oh so deliciously wrong!

Looking at Aizen he bowed and entered his quarters. The day after he had been forbidden from using the name, when he entered the room it had been drastically changed. Several of the medical staff was wearily backing away from sharp claws that he found could actually extend like a house cats. Slit pupils watched from the bed that had slash marks not only on the sheets but the metal frame as well! After several days of this and no advancement with anything other than Gin's amusement Aizen let the name go. _Satoshi… the name itself is sweet tantalizing victory against that wretch!_

Heading into his apartment type "home" he walked toward the shower and washed the blood off of him. He was sure that the hybrid had somehow known that the device would explode, perhaps not consciously but something had warned him. Then there was that whole episode with Grimmy. _How did he know that Satoshi was panicking? Well something other than the obvious of course. After all Grimmy wasn't allowed in the room any more than I was._ Drying off and dressing in clean though identical clothes he checked on his holo-pad to find out where they took Satoshi. Deciding that visiting could wait he headed toward the dining room. Grinning widely he thought about Aizen's order to diner. _It is sure to be interesting!_

…

Satoshi was in pain, though he was no longer panicking because someone was telling him that he was safe. Feeling comforted the tension that had plagued him from the time when he was awake eased and disappeared.

Drifting off he suddenly found himself in a strange reality… he was in the same room just no longer attached to his body. Not only that, but information poured into his mind telling him what the humans were saying. "We're going to have to cut the metal and the skin away it's melted…" Ignoring this he looked at his body and almost immediately looked away feeling ill.

Feeling a pull towards the door he walked toward it and watched as it opened though no one was on the other side. Somehow he also knew that no one was behind him even though he didn't turn. Feeling suddenly fearful he pulled away his hold on the reality he was in slipping. Then he snapped back to his body and fell back into unconsciousness.

…

Ulquiorra watched silently as all of Aizen's chosen entered the room. The last person that entered was Gin-sama which did not surprise him. Gin-sama was untamable in his opinion, someone who he would never fully understand. Yet the precious hybrid that Aizen had captured seemed to trust this human.

Hearing the footsteps of his lord he turned his thoughts away from that absently noticing that the blue tiger was nowhere to be found. As Aizen sat at the head of the table everyone followed suit. "Well I have some pleasant and rather unpleasant news for you. First as you may have seen our dear Grimmjow is not here. It seems as though his presence has calmed down my precious…Satoshi after a rather unfortunate accident."

Interest perked for perhaps the first time in his life Ulquiorra looked closely at his fellow R.A. who also seemed interested, though he was sure for different reasons than his own. "Gin will relate what happened." Turning to the ever smiling human he watched as the grin seemed to get wider. "Well… precious Toshi-chan was working on the holo-tab as he has been for the past week and been making excellent progress! Today though he seemed rather uninterested and I think he overheated the tab causing it to spark. Poor Toshi-chan dropped it and then suddenly tackled me and it exploded."

Eyes widening in surprise he looked to see all the others seemingly startled as well. While they could control some technology they were nowhere near the ability to overheat a piece of technology no matter how simple. "Is the kid alright?" Looking over at the pink haired hybrid he noticed a strange glint in his eyes. Gin merely shrugged, "I was going to visit Satoshi after our meal."

Aizen frowned, his lord looking displeased at this but not protesting. "Take Ulquiorra with you, if he's ready for the simulator then it is time for them to meet." Realizing he was going to meet the strange creature himself he realized that his heart was beating quickly when it had never done so before. _What could this be?_

…

Light glinted sharply off of a pair of glasses hiding intent blue eyes. The figure stood next to his fighter looking around at the planet that had been the cause of much tragedy for his people. Sensing several of the infected he lifted his hand, the graceful movement causing light to shine off of the bracelet on his wrist.

In a flash a glowing blue energy extended forming a bow in three quick shots the infected were cleansed. Just as quickly as it had appeared the bow disappeared leaving the figure standing staring across the empty field of grass.

White and blue clothed the slim figure, but had one looked behind the glasses the figure wore, it would be the cold derisive expression that caught their attention. No hesitation, no fear, no mercy. This was the Quincy Code and Ishida Uryuu was going to prove to the S-Reapers that they had messed with the wrong Quincy when they had harmed the people he loved. "First I'll start with that half-wit substitute S-Reaper."

Removing his bracelet he carefully tucked it into a velveteen pouch for safe keeping. Returning back to his fighter he changed into school clothes and picked up his book bag. Adjusting his tie in the reflection from the metal on his ship he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Lightly touching his glasses he walked away as his ship faded from view.

It was time to head to school.

…

Ichigo stared hard out the window, yesterday it had happened again. He had blacked out and woke up to find himself in some dark alley with bodies everywhere! Shuddering at the remembered scene he took comfort in the fact that none of them were dead and that he had done all he could to help them afterward.

A commotion in the front of the class caught his attention he looked up to come face to face with sharp blue eyes. They connected with his for a moment before dismissing him and scanning the rest of the class. After the teacher was done introducing him he turned and wrote his name on the board. "I'm Uryuu Ishida a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me."

Snorting under his breath at the polite speech he was immediately singled out by the teacher. "Uryuu why don't you sit next to Kurosaki-kun." Grunting under his breath he suddenly jerked in surprise. The dark depression he had been in for the past week had suddenly lifted! Turning wide eyes to the dark haired teen he suddenly felt grateful for his presence. As the stick that was called Uryuu sat next to him without even a glance he relaxed.

He didn't understand why but somehow he knew that if he stayed near Uryuu he wouldn't black out. _Right you are Ichigo…that kid is our well I'm sure you'll figure it out…oooh I smell blood on him!_ Paling dramatically he suddenly asked to be excused. Before the teacher could speak he was out of the classroom and into the bathroom in seconds puking all his breakfast up. That sick twisted voice was back! It usually only spoke to him in his dreams or during battle, but now, _now_ it was invading his everyday life! _Go away you stupid sicko! Go away! GO AWAY!_

"OI?" Startled he sat up quickly noticing the new kid standing there looking displeased. Throat feeling raw he turned away and walked to the sink to wash his mouth out. "Do you need to go to the nurse or can I go back to class." Grunting he waved the other away, not really wanting the voice to come back but not wanting to deal with the newbies attitude right now.

Once he was feeling better he was walking back to class when he saw Yoruichi standing in the hallway. She approached him in her cat form and he followed her out. Though neither noticed sharp blue black eyes following them with malice.

_To be continued..._


	4. Let's Play!

Uryuu was a patient person it was something that was almost required for one who wielded a bow and arrow. Waiting for your prey to appear, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and finally waiting for your prey to die… He had spent almost all his life waiting so when Kurosaki did not come to school for several days he didn't worry.

Jotting down notes in his' own neat hand he ignored the clowns in the class and instead focused on his work. It kept his mind from running over his memories of home, his pain, anguish, and fury. Kurosaki Ichigo would get no mercy from him, and neither would any of the other S-reapers he met. Oh yes he could wait, he would wait forever if it took that long.

…

Ichigo was tired, bone tired, no wait make that dead tired… He almost couldn't feel the muscles in his arms or legs and his ribs were throbbing from when he had been kicked…multiple times. V-D's Hiyori was a demon! Perhaps she was a small demon, but a demon none the less. _And man does she have one strong kick! _

Finding his mind drifting in a rare moment of relaxation he thought back to the past couple of days. Yoruichi had come to get him at school and led him to an abandoned building that looked like it used to be a factory of some sort. He hadn't said anything as she led him in but he had been given one crappy greeting.

The moment he set foot inside the building a wood sandaled foot had met his face and he went flying. The yelling and insulting coming from the short blond hadn't fazed him one bit especially since he was yelling back at the crazy girl.

"Idiot if you can't even dodge then there's no reason for you to be here!" Grunting he rubbed his nose before pointing at her and growling. "What was that for chibi!" The look of superiority on the girls face faltered into a look of rage and he swore she was going to take another flying leap at him when a stick thin blonde man cut in, calmly grabbing the girls shoulder and getting kicked instead.

From the way he took it Ichigo was positive that it was a fairly common thing. Twin blond pigtails, a smattering of freckles across a pale face, and a bright red jogging suit pretty much summed up the girls appearance. Oh that and the spitfire brown eyes which reminded him of a tiger when fighting.

"Hey Ichigo, good to finally meet you." The calm wide smile with glimmering white teeth told him he should probably run. A bowl cut of blonde around a long angular face, long lanky limbs that looked awkward dressed in an orange dress shirt and black slacks. "Ahh…"

Something felt off, he didn't want to be here; surprisingly he wanted to go back to school. He wasn't sure why but he felt calmer around the new kid and for what seemed like weeks he wasn't constantly worried about blacking out.

"Ichigo this is Hirako Shinji and that is Suragaki Hiyori. They are going to help train you to control the H-virus that Kisuke injected into your Z-chip." Looking at the cat he frowned. Could these people really help him? Before he could answer his own question he felt something dark rise in him, the black spots alerting him that he was about to black out.

Cold fear gripped him as he heard a manic giggle inside his head. _Oi King let me have some fun… let me play with them..._ Sweating profusely he gripped his head praying that Zangetsu would come back and tell him it was all a nightmare.

Surprisingly after what he figured was only a short time later he found himself pressed to the ground with seven people holding him down looking impressed. Grunting slightly he was surprised to see the "red demon" also known as Hiyori leaning against the wall opposite choking lightly and looking at him wearily. "Well Ichigo how about we start your training?" Feeling drained and a little frightened he nodded.

And that was how it started, for the past three days he had been running on a stupid treadmill and doing menial tasks. Yesterday had been the last straw and he made his escape out onto the roof to think things over. The sound of footsteps echoed on the tin roof and he didn't even look up from where he was sitting. "Hey Ichigo ready to go back to your training?"

Feeling incredulous he laughed, "Training? All you've been having me do is run on a treadmill, that isn't even electric, and do errands! I've had more exercise beating up bullies at school!" The sound of the footsteps stopping didn't faze him "Now Ichigo I'd say we are the ones with the experience wouldn't you say? You need to come back." As Shinji stepped forward again he stood his eyes hard as steel. "You know what I've had enough of your little games…

…

_Soo he's finally getting serious. I was wondering how long he could hold his temper._ Shinji was a fairly easy going guy if he said so himself, not many things bothered him and he usually was able to go with the flow.

But the moment caramel eyes met his with steel he wondered if they were doing the right thing. After all the kid had his whole life ahead of him and dealing with an infected Z-chip was a pretty big burden. Then again they needed him, to fight against Aizen and whatever plans he was brewing in that egotistical mind of his.

Ichigo was strong there was no denying that, in fact all you had to do was look at him to see his strength. It wasn't just physical strength either no it was internal as well. He had seen the fear in those eyes the day they had first met, but today there was no trace of it. He hadn't given up hope, he was still fighting against the things which were trying to bring him down and this in turn gave Shinji hope.

Today was the day he decided, they would start the real training. "Alright Ichigo follow me." Turning around he smiled when Ichigo followed him as they reentered the building he looked at the V-D and nodded at them. They had been through a lot together and they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. So all it took was a glance for them to know what was happening.

Walking to the middle of the large metal dump they had designated as home he leaned down and pulled up a piece of flooring. As he descended he noticed Ichigo looking bored staring at the empty space that seemed too large for a basement under an old abandoned building. _Must have seen Urahara's… oh well._

"Hachi." The large, rotund, pink haired man approached looking at ease in his business suit his body seemingly towering over even his own 5' 9" height. "I'm gonna need you to make a triple shield and when we get inside level 10 restraints when I bring _it_ out." The pink haired man nodded and opened an orange square shield for him and Ichigo to enter.

Sighing to himself he motioned Ichigo over. "I'm going to need to see your z-chip a second." The unsuspecting victim err… S-reaper came forward and Shinji simply punched him in the face. The teen flew through the air his face scowling as he stood up then Shinji saw it. The telltale signs of the h-virus taking over the z-chip the cold metal was slowly covered by a white shell that the virus produces and then the teens eyes went from amber to bright glowing gold and black.

Immediately Hachi restrained the other large reishi infused pillars pinning the kid down as Shinji walked out of the shield to watch. It was never wise to start this off without the h-virus in full control of the v-chip, otherwise Ichigo wouldn't have a clue what was going on. That was always the first step; for the infected to learn what was happening to their bodies.

To understand that the H- virus was so much more than a virus, it was a living organism that captured the base desires and instincts of its victims and changed them. For a normal human it made them into monsters that could evolve the more those base desires were met. But for an S-reaper it did something to their z-chip and if the S-reaper had a strong enough will he didn't turn into a monster, his z-chip housed one. The first part of this training was to get Ichigo to actually meet that monster dwelling inside him. It was going to be dangerous and in the end it might be deadly.

…

Kon didn't like what was happening, Ichigo had been gone for three days and his family was starting to notice. It was normally his job to look after the family perhaps maybe a couple of hours or on rare occasions a day. Never had Ichigo been gone so long before, he was worried. Looking around the small Kurosaki home he sighed. Urahara had warned him this might happen but he hadn't really been paying attention.

Orihime Inoue's beautiful body had distracted him from listening as she was walked down the street with her protector Tatsuki. He really wished he had listened more to what Urahara had said instead of his own interests. Sighing again he caught one of Ichigo's sisters staring at him in confusion before his shoulders hunched and he scowled something he had seen Ichigo do tons of times.

He didn't have much experience being around Ichigo's family in his Mode-G. This mode let him take on the exact appearance of his owner, in this case Ichigo. It even gave him the voice of his owner the only thing it couldn't give him was how to act around everyone. Thus he found himself slipping up every now and then with how he acted.

Walking into Ichigo's room he slumped in the chair and picked up the kids holo tab to play with, relieved to be out of view of the scrutinizing eyes of the Kurosaki family. His sensors warned him a second before he was knocked into the wall and returned to his plushy form. From there he couldn't see who was attacking but there was one thing he did know…he didn't stand a chance without the real Ichigo!

…

Uryuu felt_ it_ not doing anything for a moment before the reiatsu suddenly flared; he was up and out of the small apartment he called home in seconds, his bracelet dangling unobtrusively from his wrist ready and waiting to be activated. The implants in his eyes glowed to life behind his glasses searching for his target. Feeling the infected he raced there jumping up to a rooftop, he was surprised to see the monster was smaller in mass than the others.

In fact this worried him it seemed this person had evolved into a very powerful hollow. Activating his bow Kojaku he drew back and fired once. His suspicions proved to be correct when the monster dodged his shot. When the being turned he already had another arrow knocked against his bow his implants helping him calculate all the factors into the shot so that it would strike with deadly precision.

Letting loose the single arrow he ignore the initial shot for his second one aimed perfectly for the place where the monster would dodge. His shot connected just not where he wanted it to when the monster noticed and twisted so that it hit the arm instead of the heart. Bright pink hair glinted before disappearing.

Feeling a chill behind him he just dodged a punch and let fly another arrow this one missing. Two yellow irises glowed pleasantly the hollow looking almost human if it weren't for the disgusting looking appendages on his back. "Hmm you're not an S-reaper?" Rage flared at the mere thought that this monster could even conceive of him being one of those murderers! Holding his emotions in check he straightened to a standing position his eyes colder than winter. "I am a Quincy, there is no need for _you_ to know my name."

His voice didn't seem to faze the other but amuse him. "What a pity because I would surely want to know what I should label the experiments I'm going use you for." Assessing the other he let his bow disappear surprising the other. "I highly doubt that hollow, I'm not someone you can play with. Prepare yourself…" Closing his eyes he breathed slowly and bent his elbow so that his right wrist was before his eyes. "No mercy… Awaken Sanrei!"

His bracelet glowed and changed into a white and blue glove that went up to his elbow. Opening his eyes he smirked. "I won't lose Hollow; there are things that I have to do. You are merely an obstacle in my way, one I intend to remove immediately." As his sentence ended he disappeared from the hollows sights and fired.

Some might think him arrogant for the way he spoke without truly knowing his opponent, but then they didn't know how darkly vengeance had gripped his heart. He wouldn't lose, that would be a betrayal of everything he believed in. "The pride of the Quincy demands it; I will not lose not to you, not to anyone!" _I can't lose not until I make them pay for what they did!_

…

Szayel Aporro Granz was in trouble. He had become curious of the S-reaper Lord Aizen had been so interested in so he decided a little trip to Earth would be pleasant. What he didn't expect was to find that interesting piece of technology masquerading as the boy. He had watched it for the past day becoming increasingly excited about it.

He was sure that it wasn't a mere doll that moved… It had seemed to have a personality! What's more when he had attacked, it had changed shape into a small stuffed toy! Delighted with the discovery he had been about to rip the thing open to explore even more when he had sensed danger. The glowing blue arrow that had pierced his arm had been a minor annoyance but he knew it wouldn't end at that so he had gone to meet his attacker.

Instead of an S-reaper he met a curious human with cold blue eyes and an even colder voice. The actions and attacks did not fit with what he knew of S-reapers telling him that this anomaly, this Quincy might actually be serious about killing him without the power of a z-chip. Chuckling at the thought he watched curious now as the kid shouted a foreign word and felt his scientific brain nearly explode with euphoria when instead of a bracelet a stylish glove appeared! _I have to capture this human! Bring him back and see what else he can do, yes him and that curious toy I'll take them both back!_

Focusing back on the boy he blinked when he noticed the other was not there! Nearly drooling with how happy he was he was almost unable to dodge the next series of shots which came faster and more intense than the last had. _So the glove somehow enhances his abilities, I wonder what else he can make? Perhaps I should just cut off his arm and take that with me? No, no, I need to study the whole specimen..._

Before he could complete his thoughts he felt something actually pierce his throat; surprised once again that the human had produced yet another weapon. It looked like a small sword… Except the handle was rather small and had an interesting notch in it. Snapping forward he caught the human by his throat hoping to make the kid pass out so he could bring him back for study.

Just as the Quincy was about to faint he was interrupted by the feel of dark reiatsu. Looking up he was surprised to see an S-reaper standing there looking at him with bright golden eyes and a twisted smile. "I'D LeT HIm gO iF I WeRe yoU." Frowning he turned keeping his grip on the boy. "And who are you to order me?" Golden eyes narrow before a creepy laugh erupted from the twisted male. "i'M hIS… wElL eNouGh oF ThE ChItChAT! LeT's pLaY!" Before he could move he found himself up against a wall the crazed S-reaper before him suddenly reifying his weapon. The hit stung and he was sure that the gathering of B-reiatsu was going to hurt quite a bit more!

A familiar reiatsu warned him that his time was up, escaping from the grasp he sonido'd away; but not before he felt the scorching hot attack that sliced his back open. Stumbling a moment he made it away and into his fighter keying it in to leave, crazy laughter echoing after him.

…

Shinji watched as the hollow inside Ichigo broke loose from the restraints then started lashing out at everything in rage. It was when he watched as Ichigo's eyes suddenly narrowed and he shattered the barrier and disappeared that things started to look a little grim. Never before had one of them breached Hachi's barriers and now Ichigo's Hollow could be gone for good without them knowing where. "We need to find him before he does some serious damage! Split up and find him, bring him back no matter what!

…

Uryuu watched with wide eyes as Ichigo, or who he assumed was Ichigo, start wailing into the hollow like an animal with its prey. Playing with it like a cat would a mouse until it was too broken for it to move. Then he noticed something; a single earing dangling from Ichigo's ear, he was positive it hadn't been there before. Surely Kurosaki hadn't gotten the piercing in the three days he had been gone! Focusing his eye's sensors on this he watched as dark reiatsu pulsed around, what looked to be, a miniature hollow mask dangling from the S-reapers ear! _What is he?_ When the pink haired menace disappeared he found himself caught in golden black eyes.

"UrYuU! wAnNa pLaY?" He had a mere second before Ichigo's sword cleaved open his chest to dodge and once again he was on his feet, weapon trained on the hostile Ichigo. "What are you doing Kurosaki?" Ichigo suddenly smiled, a rather gentle smile, which threw him off his guard; considering the crazed insane way he had been looking at that pink haired hollow earlier. "DoN't WoRrY uRyUu I wOn'T hUrT yOu."

Despite the gentle words Uryuu was wary, having only seeing the orange haired S-Reaper once he was somehow instinctively aware that this wasn't normal for the teenager. Not to mention he didn't like the warm way that voice made him feel, it reminded him to much of ho… "Get away from me!"

Remembering why he was here, he notched an arrow ready to let it fly, and kill if he had to. Then he felt several other reiatsu signatures approaching them rapidly. _Too many too fight! Time to make a tactical retreat._ With one last look at the still smiling Kurosaki he was gone.

…

The hollow sighed as his blood lust slowly disappeared the longer he was around the other. His other… Then the calming blue eyes disappeared and he felt the chaos rise once again to become a clamoring in his mind. That and the King fighting inside him to keep control, seeing the others come to get him he smiled. _ I'll cut them up until there's nothing else to cut! Then I'll find our other again… stupid King._

…

Kurosaki Ichigo stared in horrified amazement at what looked to be an exact replica of him. Well almost exact… His copy had white hair and skin black nails and surprisingly a blue tongue. It was the gold on black eyes that told him he wasn't just staring at some weird reflection of himself. "You're a hollow." The other smiled back cruelly. "NoT sO sTuPiD aFtEr AlL aRe Ya KiNg?"

Scowling he wasn't quite prepared when the hollow pulled out Zangetsu, outraged he pulled his own out. "Who are you?" The being laughed while whirling the large blade by the excess cloth hanging from the hilt. "I aM zAnGeTsU! i Am YoU!" Cackling the other attacked; grunting he parried the strike surprised at how powerful the hollow was.

He attacked then parried before being slamming through one of the many large horizontal skyscrapers surrounding them as the hollow forced him back. "YoU cAn'T bEaT mE, yOu'Re WeAk IcHiGo! YoU hAvE nO kIlLiNg InStInCt!" Eyes widening he barely dodge another flying attack from the hollow. "yOu MaY bE kInG nOw BuT fOr HoW lOnG dO yOu ThInK uNtIl tHe HoRsE tRaMpLeS tHe WeAk RiDeR aNd BeCoMeS KiNg HiMsElF?"

Growling he attacked again unable to help the feeling that he was at a disadvantage. "I will never give you control!" Just as those words left his mouth he held Zangetsu directly in front of him arms and blade stretched straight. "Bankai!" It was to his dismay that the hollow merely laughed and showed his own bankai off.

The battle seemed to last forever, before he suddenly felt cold steel in his chest. Eyes wide he listened in anger and determination as his hollow spoke. "SeE kInG, nO kIlLiNg InStInCt. YoU aRe No LoNgEr WoRtHy To bE In CoNtRoL!" Mind fading he suddenly heard a voice in his head. _Are you really going to give up? Don't you remember why you became a S-reaper? Aren't you going to protect them?_ Eyes widening he gripped the white blade in his stomach. _Yes! I will protect them! No matter what!_

As he thought this the blade started turning black as well as turning the hollows clothes black and making him disappear. "i SuPpOsE yOu StIlL hAvE sOmE KiLlINg InStInCt, bUt It'S NoT oVeR yEt. WhEn YoU aRe DrOwNiNg In DeSpAiR i WiLl Be ThErE tO tAkE eVeRyThInG aWaY aNd CrUsH yOu!" With these last words the hollow disappeared and he opened his eyes to see his blade inches from Shinji's throat.

Immediately dropping the blade he looked around feeling suddenly stronger. He wasn't afraid anymore! He would never let the hollow control him again! The smile on Shinji's face spoke of relief and happiness. "Looks like you did it Ichigo now we just have to train you to control your hollow powers."

Nodding he wanted to ask why he was on top of a building in Karakura instead of the vast desert like space under the Vizard Division's home base. Letting Zangetsu disappear his eyes widened when he noticed blood on his arm. Searching his companions he noticed no cuts on them and frowned. "Was anyone else here? Did I hurt anyone?"

Shinji frowned and seemed to think, but it was Lisa who spoke. "I sensed two presences here earlier besides you. One had a reiatsu I was unfamiliar with the other was a hollow." Looking at the black droplets he decided it was most likely the hollow he had hurt while not in control. "Could the other have been another s-reaper?" Lisa frowned and picked up a button his eyes widened as he saw it was from his schools uniform. "I think it was a human, this reiatsu is not like any I've felt before from an s-reaper." Scowling he wondered exactly who it was.

…

Souske Aizen didn't like his plans to be interrupted or changed; so when he was forced to send Ulquiorra to bring Szayel back, it interrupted his plans. Plans to have the R.A. 4, Ulquiorra, train with Satoshi in the flight simulator, after getting acquainted. Smiling at his other R.A. he noticed the 6 was scowling at the doorway for some reason.

Knowing that Szayel was back with Ulquiorra he motioned the pink haired Arrancar forward. As R.A. 8 approached he noticed something in his hands. Staring with light curiosity at the yellow thing he watched as it moved, the noise was quite loud. "Szayel… would you like to explain." The "glasses" wearing arrancar looked pleased. "This is something I retrieved from Earth, it is actually a very advanced piece of technology I've never seen anything like it before!"

Feeling a spark of interest he had the scientist bring it forward, now noticing that the thing was actually speaking words. He held it up surprised to see it looked like a regular stuffed animal a mere toy, and yet the extensive vocabulary coming from it was nothing a toy would be programmed for. Setting it down he blinked in surprise when the stuffed animal kicked him and ran off.

Laughing loudly he motioned for Tosen to catch it which turned into another fairly amusing sight. "Enough." With that the stuffed animal was caught by none other than Grimmjow who was smiling wickedly at it causing an actual look of nervousness on the stuffed animal.

"Give it to me." Ignoring the others in the room he strode to the small recovery room his pet was in, toy in hand. This would make the perfect present and the perfect experiment, deciding to let the scientist off lightly he motioned Gin to deal with it before leaving the room completely.

As the door slid open to his pet's room he wasn't surprised to see the hybrid sitting up a glazed look to his eyes from the drugs. The injuries weren't major, but the burns had caused more than minor discomfort, which was unacceptable to him. Lifting the stuffed lion up he spoke, "Silence do not disturb my pet or I shall rethink my use for you." Immediately the toy silenced itself and walking forward he introduced himself for the first time to his precious pet.

As he approached a black fur covered ear twitched slightly in his direction before green yellow eyes trained on him. A look of confusion appeared on the boy's face before a startling sharp look of recognition. "My dear Satoshi I brought something for you." Knowing that the other didn't understand him he simply set the stuffed toy down. "Now don't cause him distress or I shall be displeased."

Leaning forward he kissed the boy's forehead and stroked the soft ears before taking his leave. The animal would serve a double purpose. One with the hybrid constantly around the talkative toy he would pick up on the language faster than just the small trips from Gin had provided. Two he would have a more complex piece of technology to manipulate and advance his skills on.

…

Satoshi stared at the small stuffed animal trying not to let his anger at the brown haired human show. He didn't understand what the other had said but from the feel of power and the way the other humans addressed him, Satoshi knew he had just met the Alpha of this pack. What was worse was the flash of memory he received of this man cutting down a female that looked like him. _My mother… That human killed my mother!_ Tears sliding down his cheeks he cuddled the small fluffy talking lion and fell into the darkness of sleep. _I don't want to be here, why am I here, mother!_

…

Urahara felt his jaw clench at the new report from his ally and immediately typed a reply, the encryption one of his most complicated, since this was a sensitive subject. Sending it he closed his eyes hiding them beneath his hat. This was not good news, having Kon captured by the enemy could provide them with quite a bit of information on Ichigo.

Especially if they took the time to decipher the encryption on the data he had stored in the M-S, which he was _positive_ they could do given the time. "Just when Kurosaki-kun had passed the first phase…" Sitting up he turned back to the message and reread it. Aizen has one of your contraptions, a talking stuffed lion of some sort. I hope you're prepared for the ramifications, for now there is nothing I can do. Pulling his hat down he rubbed his temples, if a true hybrid got to Kon there was nothing he could do. He could just hope that the V-D was preparing Ichigo for what was to come.

"Urahara." Hiding his flinch he turned with wide eyes. "Well if it isn't…" A grunt. "Now is not the time for this, did you bring my son here?" Eyes widening he smiled a little. "Why how could you think such a thing of me? I wasn't even aware that you had a son, Ryuuken." The white haired man nodded cold eyes hard. "Ishida…"

Filing the name away for further investigation he was surprised by the worry in the normally stoic man's eyes. _A Quincy might just be what Kurosaki needs. As an ally there are none more loyal or honorable than them._ Plans filling his mind he didn't notice the other leave until the door slid shut.

"I know that look Kisuke and whatever you are thinking don't. I've seen the kid and he has a look of vengeance in his eyes. I think something happened on their planet, something that would make a single young man out for blood." Smiling he nodded at Yoruichi but once she was gone he went back to his planning.

Kurosaki was the most likely to turn an enemy into an ally; he'd seen it happen before. He had no doubt that with a little intervention they would be inseparable in a short time. For now he would think of this instead of the new S-reaper that was in town, Kon and his capture, or the happenings on the Quincy planet. He would get to them... Just not yet.

"I have your tea." Smiling at Tessai he erased the communication from his source and accepted the cup. "So how are Ururu and Jinta?" Tessai said nothing of the strange question and instead answered. "They're bickering as always, did you want to meet the new S-reaper." Nodding he waved the other away, the time would come soon enough for that.

…

Rukia Kuchiki stepped from her Zanpakto Fighter Jet; she set the stealth mode and looked at the town of Karakura where she was to start her patrol. She felt proud of the post and would make her brother proud of her!

_A/N: I am only going to write when hollow Ichigo actually speaks in Ichigo's body or in his own with the weird lettering; not when he is speaking in Ichigo's head. It's a pain to type that way but I wanted there to be a noticeable difference when Ichigo and the Hollow speak in the same body. Thanks!_

_To be continued..._


	5. The Truth of Several Matters

_Sakiku: Thank you for the review and sorry I think that writing about the environment or my lack or writing thus far is a fatal flaw for me. I will try my best to go into more depth with certain things that I now realize I haven't explained fully. Once again thank you for your review and being so helpful so this chapter is for you._

_/_

Rukia looked around the planet she would be calling home for her guarding stint. It was green everywhere she looked! Brightly colored plants, tall majestic trees, and long wispy grasses filled the area she had landed her ZFJ in. It was just like she had heard! Though it was different from home, in the Court of Pure Souls, where buildings were everywhere and only private gardens had any vegetation. _Like nii-sama's._

In a couple of miles she knew there would be a town brimming with people she would have to cleanse, if they were infected. _Sode no Shirayuki how far to the town?_ The soft whisper of her z-chip calmed her nerves. _Not far, I do not detect any infected. Odd… There are two b-reiatsu wielders in the town. They are of unknown identification. _Nodding she remembered R-1 Captain Ukitake telling her something about a human that had been compatible with a z-chip and given one.

_I wonder what they are like, maybe I should seek out this Sub S-Reaper before I settle in here. Sode no Shirayuki can you find the other z-chip? _After several moments of nervous jittering on her part and silence on her z-chips she felt her excitement drop. _No, I cannot lock onto this other z-chip; I believe something is blocking me. _Sighing softly she nodded to herself and decided to seek out her contact on Earth.

A man named Urahara was the person her captain had told her to go to for her initiation into human life. _Sode no Shirayuki start stealth mode I want to look around a bit before going to Urahara's._ With the affirmative from her z-chip she watched as her flight clothes shimmered and changed into human standard clothing. Though it looked real it wouldn't hold up to touch; the illusion being a fragile thing.

Golden yellow glowed under her feet and she used shunpo a skill that activated the abnormal amounts of speed her b-reiatsu energy gave her and her z-chip helped her control.

In minutes she was at the edge of the town surprised to see that it was rather small and unimposing compared to C.P.S. The buildings were at tops two or three stories and looked rather; well… Normal. She had expected something rather dazzling for an Earth town. _Rukia I do believe R-1 Ukitake told you that it was a rather small town._ Feeling disappointed she walked forward and onto the empty street, as she traveled it started to have tall walls bordering either side hiding the homes from view.

_Oh this must be the residential area it is slightly similar to the better parts of the Rukongai._ Already feeling endeared to the area she curiously read the name plates on the walls next to the entryways. Only when she spoke out loud did she realize how hidden the technology on earth really was. "Yes? Please enter your identification number. Or if you would like to speak to the owner press one. If you would like to leave a message press two." The electronic voice startled her as did the little device that detached itself from the wall to start up a holo touch screen.

Feeling embarrassed she didn't have time to escape when suddenly the entryway opened and she was embraced in a rather unwelcome hug. "Oh Ichigo! How could you leave your dear papa for _sooo loong_! Mama our boy is growing up and leaving the nest!" Turning redder by the moment Rukia hesitated to correct the man, when the hold suddenly disappeared with a whoosh of air. "Oi you idiot! What are you doing grabbing random girls?"

At the outraged voice she turned to see bright orange, blinking to see if it was just her imagination she noticed the color didn't disappear. At the yelling and sudden punching from the orange haired teen she decided it was the perfect time to make her escape. She had only found out about the mechanism on the door by accident after all; and hadn't meant to trigger it.

Shunpo carried her deeper into the city where she saw all kinds of shops. Excited she noticed little technological details that seemed hidden in the ordinary looking town. All of the doors opened when you walked two feet in front of them and voiced an electronic greeting that was a little overwhelming with all the information poured out. Kind of like the vendors in the R. District yelling out their wares and deals.

What looked like normal windows were actually screens that showed holograms of the products inside. They changed depending on the person walking in front of them, somehow telling age and gender for each person close enough to be caught in the sensors. For her the clothing stores showed dresses, heels, purses, and any type of clothing a girl would want. _Rangiku would love this; I have to tell her when I get back!_

Food shops showed her delicate pastries, light fruity drinks, and chocolates of all kinds. But what truly caught her eye was a small almost inconspicuous shop that held the most adorable stuffed rabbit! This shop didn't have a hologram but an actual window, the door wasn't automatic, and the building looked older though still well kept. It made her feel like she was home with her friends.

_Rukia this is the location for your contact shall I inform him?_ Shaking her head she gripped the shoji screen and entered the shop smiling at the small ding above her where a bell hung. A young girl with blank looking black eyes and twin black pigtails greeted her. "Hello Welcome to Urahara's shop where we sell unique and effective tools to make your everyday life easier." Nodding she pointed to the bunny in the window. "How much?" Her question seemed to startle the young girl who was speechless for a second.

"Ahh Rukia-san how pleasant to meet you, I'm Urahara come in come in." Eyes determined and slightly crazed she looked across the small aisle filled with various cute looking and random toys to the blond man standing there looking at ease. "I. Want. The. Bunny. How. Much?" Her slow demanding words had sharp eyes flickering to the stuffed toy. "It's all yours Rukia-san, now… shall we get to business?"

Cheeks tinted pink in girlish delight she snatched the bunny up and cuddled it. It didn't even faze her when the bunny hugged her back. She had already heard about the mod-souls or for short m-s, from her briefing with her captain. She had hoped to get a really cute one. _Rukia they're staring at you._ Coughing slightly to cover her embarrassment she nodded, ready to do business.

…

Aizen watched with heavy lidded eyes on the holo-screen as his precious pet lay on the medic-bed almost completely recovered from the exploding holo tab. It amused him to see how different a true hybrid and a Hollow Virus-hybrid was.

When discovering that there was an actual race of beings, born as hybrids between man and animal he hadn't given it much thought until he came across a little information that seemed to be the last puzzle piece to his grand plan.

Hybrids were space travelers with no true home to speak of; they traveled endlessly like gypsies hopping from planet to planet and galaxy to galaxy. Having observed them via spies he had assumed that they lacked an understanding of technology. Especially considering the hybrids had only rudimentary designs for the Fighter Jets and Fighter Ships that were their transports in space.

After gaining the trust of their people he discovered that they could control technology without key-pads, screens, or other controls that humans and S-reapers used. He had hoped to use the h-virus to create his own hybrids that could control technology. The experiment had been met with mixed results the HV-hybrids could only control the most simple and archaic of technology; but they were more powerful and smarter than the average infected. The experiments had given him 10 class hybrids that he felt were worth the effort.

In the end he was forced to wipe out the entire fleet of hybrids that he had discovered. He only needed one true hybrid after all. Having noticed that one particular hybrid, a female cat, was been training her son, whom she had proudly told him, was the most powerful of their kind that was born in ages. It had piqued his interest and he had left off capturing her; in favor of the younger and more malleable mind.

The episode had ended in a rather intense battle that had lost him over half of the lower echelons of his hollow army. Not only that but he'd had to resort to using the Hogyouku; a weapon he had intended to save for Soul World.

Standing from his seat in the large office he strode around the desk, across the large domed room, and towards the door; the sensors causing it to slide open for him. Walking through the stark white halls he tapped his z-chip frowning at the raw edges of metal against his finger. Ironically it wasn't the hybrid fleet that had done damage to him but the young cat hybrid now under his control.

The kid hadn't liked him from the moment they met, even if his superiors had tried to tame that instinct. Oh no, the kid being as smart as he was, found a way to challenge him without getting himself in trouble. The Trial of Tears was a traditional battle between two combatants; the object was to make the other submit without killing them. While the boy was young he had just entered into adulthood and was expected to choose an opponent. Completing the trial, as the winner, would let the group know he was ready for more responsibility.

"Aizen, would you do me the honor of participating in the Trial of Tears as my opponent?" Blinking he smiled warmly. _Perhaps I should, just to see how good the kid really is. But then again there are plans that need to be accomplished… Decisions... let the kid think he has me._ Nodding in assent he watched as yellow green eyes glowed in pleasure the long tail flicking off to the side. "Tomorrow at daybreak in the arena then, you may only bring a single weapon." Nodding again he watched in amusement as the other hybrids in the long, wide and winding hallways looked shocked and slightly worried.

Later as he was walking along the carpeted halls past the many metal doors in the large fighter ship he smiled and nodded at the odd assortment of hybrids ranging from almost human looking hybrids, like his challenger, to mostly beast looking hybrids. Flamingo hybrids with bright pink feathers for hair and long yellow beaks for mouths, bull hybrids with sharp twisting horns and hooves for feet, dog hybrids with drooping or pointed ears long canines and dog noses.

Most of them he found to be unappealing, but the cat hybrids looked the most human, with the least variation. Sometimes you would see them with feline noses, or paws instead of hands, but all in all they were graceful and highly intelligent creatures. Thus he coveted the young though sharp mind of the captain's son.

As the door to the bridge slid open for him he looked around and saw the Captain sitting in her chair at the back of the room in a small egg shaped alcove, claw tipped hands tapping on the armrest which looked a bit ragged. She looked concerned at the large screen which covered the entire curved wall in front of her, revealing his armada of space ships.

The rest of the bridge crew was scattered throughout the room also in similar but less ornate looking chairs, their seats seemed to be sunk into the deck up to their chests hiding their arms and lower half of their bodies.

The boy sat off to the right side staring blatantly at him in accusation but saying nothing. With a thought he reified his sword and cut the captain down. The loud yowl of rage from behind him had him turning; he was too late to dodge as a claw tipped hand curled around his z-chip. For what seemed a lifetime it sent him into madness! Every nerve screamed as liquid fire poured through him, muscle spasms hit him as jolts of electricity from his z-chip went haywire through his body and his vision dimmed as air refused to make its way into his lungs.

Only Gin's quick thinking stopped the kid from killing him; the attack on the ship had knocked the enraged hybrid away, but not before he heard an ominous screech and felt the rending of metal right next to his ear. Stumbling through the doorway amidst the chaos and towards his own Zanpakto Fighter Jet, he nearly felt his legs give out a couple of times during the long trek through the twisting corridors.

As he saw his ship he had a moment of fear when his z-chip was silent and refused to answer him or sync with his ZFJ. Slowly the long sleek fighter opened its rearward hatch and he climbed into the cockpit, only large enough to walk in three feet and sit in the single chair which faced the controls and screen for him to pilot with. The seat swiveled around for him and he sat trying to stay conscious enough to tell his z-chip where to take the fighter since he was in no condition to pilot his ZFJ, if the dancing spots before his eyes and the trembling in his limbs were any indication.

After he had somehow managed to reach his flag ship and was treated by his medical team, though they had been unable to repair his z-chip's damage, seeing as the kid had sliced through it with his claws. Forcing him to put it in sleep mode until it could be fixed, which would take an extended amount of time considering his lack of resources.

After the battle Gin had spotted the escape pod with the kid among several decoys and had Ulquiorra pick it up. He had felt a sense of deep satisfaction upon hearing the boy's memories would disappear during his comatose state. He would have his pet, the hybrid would repair his z-chip, and then he would destroy S-World.

The sound of a door sliding open brought him back to the present where he saw the hybrid was now purring and cuddling the small stuffed animal. Stepping into the sterile room that housed the patient he looked at the doctor currently attending to his pet. "Report." The thin pale ghost of a human froze and turned, bowing slightly. Satoshi glanced at them before returning to his previous activity, uninterested.

"He's healing well, especially after we removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wounds. He should rest for another couple of days on the medic-bed so that we can continue monitor him. He should not have any strenuous activity to rile him up; it could reopen the stiches and give him an infection." Nodding he waved the man away and watched curiously as the stuffed animal grumbled and hissed something at his pet.

Walking towards them he gently patted the hybrid's head not in the least worried when the other stilled. "Well Satoshi I think it's time to meet Ulquiorra." A soft ear twitched under his hand and the hybrid moved away to pin him with sharp green-yellow eyes. "Uuul k-k-keeeeeyy ooh rrr aah?" Smiling he patted the hybrid's head and turned, upon hearing the door slide open, not surprised to see Gin standing there with two sticks of dango.

The ever grinning man nodded slightly to him before moving aside to reveal the green-eyed bat hybrid. Ulquiorra stared impassively at Satoshi who merely snarled at him and turned his back towards all of them; a light twitch of the ear the only indication that the action had caused him pain. "C'mon Toshi-chan, Ulqui didn't mean it!" The sickly sweet cajoling from Gin made him raise a brow but the hybrid growled and lashed his tail in rejection. "They have met before?" Without his knowledge…

Gin grinned even wider before lightly poking Ulquiorra who bowed. "Yes my Lord Aizen. I pulled on his tail during our last meeting." Looking at Gin for further explanation he frowned when he noticed the silver haired man had already moved forward with the dango and had handed one stick to the hybrid.

The cat's ears twitched and the tense muscles eased slightly, but what surprised him more was that the hybrid turned again and pointed at Ulquiorra repeating his name in question. Gin grinned and nodded ruffling the kid's hair in what he assumed was a gesture of praise.

Gin then simply bit into his dago and ate his share watching as Ulquiorra moved closer. Instead of hostility this time Satoshi merely acted as though he was not there in the room. Finally when there were only two dumplings left the boy turned and held his stick out in offering to him.

Shaking his head he waved his hand, the sensors in the medic bed popping up a small key pad for him. Keying in the sequence he watched as two large holo screens appeared with medical stats for the bed's occupant. He made sure to check the screens to see if there were any ill effects from the dango, hoping the sensors in the bed would pick anything from his pet's condition up; so far none.

From what he had seen of hybrids their bodies were sensitive to certain foods. He would have to speak to Gin about sneaking his pet food that could be harmful. "Make sure the doctors check him for any ill effects." Gin nodded but continued to eat his dango and Ulquiorra simply watched. "Oi why don't I get any?" Blinking he looked down at the momentarily forgotten toy wondering if it could actually eat anything.

After the question the hybrid looked at the toy before gently slicing up the last dumpling with his claws and offering it piece by piece to the toy which actually did eat it. "I will come back, R.A. 4 make sure that you get back in Satoshi's good graces or I will have R.A. 1-Stark train him." The bat hybrid bowed and he nodded before leaving.

…

This room was just as bland as the last one he had been in; and even more restricting considering he couldn't move from the bed due to the pain in his back and legs. The little round discs stuck to his skin helped the pain to go away, the color changing from green to white as the effects wore off. Then an annoying beeping would start up from somewhere under him and the doll-humans would come and replace them. Sighing softly he looked down at the small stick wishing there were more.

The sweet soft things that Gin had brought him helped him to feel better; especially with the horrible taste of the bland food they had been feeding him the past couple of days. Looking at the silver haired man he was surprised to see a look of distaste flash across his face. So Gin didn't like the life thief; well, that was one thing they had in common.

Seeing the floating screens just out of his reach he tried to understand what they meant without "playing" with them. Several zigzagging lines filled one, moving in time with his heartbeat. Another had weird shapes that changed and repeated every so often with glowing colors that faded then came back. Staring intently at them for several moments he felt a small head-ache coming on and tried to relax against the gentle incline in the bed.

Growing bored he looked around his bed; pointedly ignoring the other hybrid in the room. The bed was now taller and larger than the last one; being directly under a large circular light that, unlike the ones in his previous room, was built into the ceiling instead of being added to it and blended with it when not in use. Which, considering the fuss he'd made when they had tried to leave the harsh light on, wasn't often. Other small golden yellow lights glowed from inside the white opaque walls being gentle on his eyes unlike the harsh white one overhead; lucky for the doll humans… less scratches for them.

Though still small, this room was circular giving him a sense of nostalgia as though he was used to round rooms more than square ones. The thought filled him with frustration; little glimpses of his past had been flashing before his eyes more and more often now. The memory of being surrounded by a deep dark black space with beautiful shining balls of lights glittering like small fireflies throughout the vast emptiness. Warm touches, familiar spaces, and a feeling of freedom… Slightly depressed now he turned his thoughts to the room again.

Cabinets were also built into the wall but not really noticeable, these were filled with the round discs and small sharp things that sucked life out of him, among other things. These were positioned directly in front of him. On his right side also hidden when not open was a door in the middle of the wall he chose to ignore the stoic green-eyed hybrid in front of it. Though it (the door) was two times larger than the one in his last room it was surprisingly well hidden.

All in all it was lifeless and stagnant except for the bright yellow and browns of his talking lion toy. He didn't know why the life thief had given it to him but he was grateful. The toy never let it be silent and frightening for long, always speaking the language of the humans at him. Even the coloring was a break in the monotony that his life had become.

Picking the plushy up he suddenly felt a tingle along his spine alerting him to the fact that inside the toy there was something that he could "play" with. Trembling he ignored the feeling, not wanting something bad to happen to the talkative toy. He didn't want it to screech and shatter like the tab did! A deep monotone voice sounded from behind him and he knew it was the bat-hybrid that had caught and yanked his tail!

The pain that had shot throughout his entire body gave him cause enough to curl his tail around his leg and clutch lightly at the toy which had gone silent. He didn't know why but this hybrid too felt unnatural to him. He was tired now, the emotional and physical strain put on his body made him weary but unable to go to sleep without the sweet smelling scent that they dosed him with.

Looking over at Gin he found the fox smile firmly back in place and he decided that the other wasn't going to be of any use in the mood he was in. Looking wearily at the toy he gently poked it and spoke softly to it in the only language he remembered. "What are you?" The toy blinked and to his great delight replied to him. "I'm the amazing Kon-sama!"

Smiling softly he gently patted the toy on his head getting a disgruntled look in return. "I am called Satoshi here; tell me about where you come from." The toy, Kon, looked wary but suddenly jumped on his bent knee crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well first there's this demon that ties me up in pink frilly horrors! Then there's Ichigo who never lets me out to play or to talk to Orihime." Nodded he gently rubbed his tail against the toy's cheek in comfort too tired to lift anything else. "Iii chh eee guh o? Who is this?" The toy seemed to think about it before peering closely at Gin who was watching them with a hawk eyes his smile wider than ever. Suddenly feeling wary his instinct told him that the name was dangerous to repeat. "We should not speak that name." Sad that he wouldn't learn more about outside the room he closed his eyes hoping sleep would take him over. "Okay, I just won't say his name. Anyway his hair is about as bright as me only tiger colored perhaps brighter. He always scowls like a grumpy orangutan but he's just about as caring as a male lion for its pride. He always is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Blinking in wonder he smiled ears perking in interest. "What is a world?" The plushy looked startled for a moment but didn't mind explaining it to him. As time flew by he felt his weariness fade as his questions were answered and he learned more about the outside of the small room. He was also able to give names to things he remembered like the dark void was "space" and the bright shining orbs were "stars!" Then he smelled it the sweet perfume that put him to sleep.

With his last strength he grabbed the still talking plushy and held it close afraid that the life thief would take Kon from him as well. Hoping that his small arms would be enough to protect his new precious friend.

…

Gin was a bit startled when Satoshi spoke the name Ichigo; it wasn't a welcome name here. Aizen would more than likely shred the toy if he were to hear the name out of it. Luckily Satoshi seemed to understand this somehow and, he assumed, told the toy not to say it again. "Did you understand what they were saying?" Looking at Ulquiorra he was given a blank stare and a shake of the head.

"How mean of Toshi-chan not to let us in huh?" The bat said nothing but continued to stare at the bed where Satoshi was now asleep and the toy snuggled safely in his arms. "I must inform Aizen of my failure to complete this mission." Nodding he stayed behind not really worried. Stark was a wolf hybrid and he doubted that Satoshi who was a feline hybrid would appreciate anything that had to do with what cats considered their mortal enemies; dogs.

In reality Ulquiorra was the only person capable of handling the little hellion, he had a nasty habit of swiping his claws when he was displeased. Sometimes he thought it was because the kid must have been spoiled on that ship of his, but then he caught the look on the kids face. It wasn't because it was annoying that he scratched and hissed, no it was more like he was in actual physical pain.

Considering how much more sensitive his senses must be he could understand that. _Gin he's watching us now… I sense his eyes on the room._ Silent assent passed between him and his z-chip. _Shinso we can't play with the security system anymore or else he will suspect something. That little incident with Ulquiorra meeting Satoshi without his knowledge could make him less lenient. _His z-chip stayed silent but he knew that Shinso would obey.

_But don't worry I didn't make it this far just to be set back by something like this. I intend to keep the upper hand. I'll have to make sure that little toy doesn't ruin things._ Walking forward he gently pet Satoshi's ears a sudden thought coming to him that made his eyes gleam. _Perhaps if I convince Aizen that Satoshi needs more than just one little playmate… hmm it will be risky adding that many players to this game but…. Maybe more players will be just what we need._

…

Kon was worried, he didn't know where he was or what was happening. He couldn't contact Urahara and his scanners were picking up heavy traces of the h-virus everywhere! Grunting he shifted slightly resisting the urge to struggle out of the embrace.

He wasn't stupid enough to assume that he would be alright by himself. The only thing that was keeping him from being dissected by the pink haired freak was the kid… err Satoshi. Sneaking a looked he activated his scanners and was surprised that once again not a trace of the virus had infected him. Even though he looked similar to the other animal/humans he had seen.

It surprised him since most sentient beings were vulnerable to the h-virus, though the most vulnerable seemed to be humans. The h-virus seemed to attach to humans with high negative emotions and reiatsu. It wasn't even an organism itself. Created by who knows... the virus was actually tiny nanobots that were programmed to enter the brain through the blood stream and start controlling the emotional center of the brain. This caused; in most cases, the human's reiatsu to go haywire and in an attempt to cope the human's survival instinct kicked in and they transformed into monsters.

As the monsters ate more and more people absorbing their reiatsu, the living energy inside them, they evolved and regained some control of their brains. From what he had seen with this new evolution of infected it still left a carnal instinct to kill and maim. Recording all his findings he put them in his special data bank for Urahara to decode and read later._ I have to find a way out of here… with the kid!_

…

_Another one huh… and disguised as a classmate how tasteless._ Uryuu ignored the new S-reaper in favor of clutching his chest lightly. Ever since the hollow attack a couple of days ago he had been finding it harder and harder to keep his breath. He felt weak and unable to function it was getting worse and worse each day.

Even now as he saw black spots dance in front of his eyes he struggled for breath. _That hollow! He… did…something to… _A harsh slap on his back brought blessed air into his lungs even as warm hands gripped his arms to steady him. He couldn't make out the words or even the person helping him, his ability to sense and identify reiatsu sorely lacking while he couldn't concentrate. Another harsh smack to his back brought even more air into his lungs and some clarity. That's when he noticed the small bits of chaotic reiatsu being transferred into him with each hit.

_Kurosaki? But… how is he doing this?_ Then as he sat up a bit and looked into worried amber eyes he flinched. He didn't like what he saw there, the honest concern for him… he didn't want it! Darn it he didn't want to become attached! _I hate them! I can't, I can't, I CAN'T! _In his worry the pressure on his lungs tripled and he felt darkness closing in, now the smacks made no difference even as the logical part of his brain told him to calm down. But… _But what idiot concentrate on breathing!_ Too late…

…

Ichigo looked curiously at the front of the room where a new transfer stood she was staring at the other new guy and follwing the direction of that gaze he saw his stoic classmate and he felt worry well up within him. _Somthn's wrong with em' King!_ Unsurprised to hear the hollow that he now controlled within himself he jumped up and noticed his classmate was now pale, sweat beading at his temples, and lastly and more worrying his lips were turning blue. Without thinking he smacked Uryuu's back. "Hey! Are you alright? Hey!" Another smack and the guy seemed to be breathing more normally. Piercing blue eyes gazed at him before flinching away as though he was in pain. _At least he's breathing again._ Just as he ended his thought Uryuu clutched his throat eyes wide and then fell forward unconscious and not breathing!

Panic welled up within at the sight of Uryuu collapsing. _King a hollow must've injected his poison take him to that old man!_ Not even questioning the hollow he threw his classmate over his shoulder and ran. Fortunately Urahara's was only a couple blocks. Keeping up a rhythmic thumping he heard a cough and some wheezing but knew his classmate was still in danger.

Urahara seemed to know the situation without him saying anything and soon the pale Uryuu was breathing strained though it was. When Urahara leaned away from the futon he felt the tension ease some. "He's lucky to be alive… whatever was injected into his system was causing his lungs to constrict and block his airways. He'll need someone to inject him with reiatsu at least every four hours until it works out of his system."

Scowling he looked at the other who was asleep and sounded like he was still struggling to breath. "For how long?" Here Urahara's hat shaded his eyes and an inner dread welled up. "Hard to tell, a few weeks if we're lucky… Years if we're not." Wincing he hope it didn't take that long, Uryuu seemed like a loner and didn't encourage interaction with the class. He could only imagine how prissy and uptight the guy would be with his personal space constantly invaded.

Hours later as he was sipping some tea he watched as Urahara once again demonstrated the transfer. He'd had the sneaking suspicion that _he _was going to be the one helping his classmate out. It wasn't that he didn't want to help out but there was the issue of Kon's disappearance, and he had s-reaper business. He couldn't babysit!

Cold blue eyes opened this round and they trained on Urahara before narrowing then suddenly squeezing shut. "You need to calm down Uryuu any emotional strain will trigger the poison and enhance its effects. The pale boy nodded his breathing slowly going back to normal. "So it was that hollow that poisoned me?" Urahara nodded his fan hiding his face but it was lost on Uryuu who still had his eyes closed. "How bad?"

The easy way he was taking the whole hollow business made him wonder who this guy was. As Urahara explained he watched as a near violent attack overtook Uryuu who didn't seem to take to well to the idea of spending years with this crutch. "Kurosaki will be helping you…"

Sitting up and wheezing blue eyes glared daggers at him with such malice that if it were an attack he would be dead. That he was surprised and a little aggravated wasn't what bothered him, it was the hurt. Like the other had struck him in the heart with his gaze. "I'd… rather…die!"

Anger boiled up and walking forward he slammed his fist on top of his black haired classmates head. "Shut up! You'll live with it, because it means you'll live! Don't be stupid and throw your life away!"

Apparently his words only made the aggravation worse because Urahara was transferring more reiatsu and Uryuu looked either ready to kill or faint again. Before he did the latter his words stunned like a bolt of lightning. "Wh-at… li-fe… eve-ry-one is de-ead, n-noth-ing t-to go… ba-ack to.. you mur-der-ers."

The sudden clatter from the doorway made him look up to see an older man with silver white hair and eyes that were twin mirrors of his classmate, looking pale and suddenly afraid. "It can't be… there was the treaty. S-reapers were forbidden to interfere with that planet… impossible…" Shaking his head he saw Urahara nod in agreement.

"I wondered what a quincy was doing here. It seems we now know…

_To be continued…_


	6. Bonds Form

Sorry about the late update this chapter gave me a rough time… well enjoy!

Humans; beings that walked in and stared at him like he would stare at the wall in front of him. Yet he heard stories about humans that seemed happy and content in their packs. Here he was stuck in a room with humans that stared blankly at him and didn't talk to him. They barely acknowledged him outside of poking him with sharp things and placing the plastic discs on him to make him sleep and not feel pain.

The only humans that spoke to him were the silver haired one and the life stealer. Neither of which considered a conversation something to be had. The only hybrid that even seemed able to speak his language was kept far away from him; he hadn't seen the blue tiger since his incident.

The same room the same routine… He felt ill… His chest hurt and it had started when his little toy had started telling him about things outside the room he was in. Somehow he knew that he couldn't leave on his own. For one there was that tingle in his spine and the nagging thought that everything he touched would break and explode.

_Just like that tab I "played" with._ As the lethargy settled in his bones he felt hot tears slide down his face. _What are you doing… its okay if you break them… escape! Esca…_ Oh and then there was that voice in his mind that kept telling him to run away. He didn't like the voice because it sounded and seemed to know more but refused to tell him anything!

Growling he slapped the hands touching him away, he didn't want more "tests!" Not to mention the pink haired hybrid had taken his toy friend away from him and hadn't brought him back! Ripping off the discs on his arms he snarled at the humans. He didn't want them near him! They always hurt him!

Why was Gin not coming! Why was he alone in this terrible room! Panic seared through his brain at the thought that he would be left alone in the room with the doll humans! The humans were getting ready to poke him with one of those sharp things again! Fur raised and ears flat he prepared to dodge and run for the door. Suddenly large hands slammed him against the bed and held him down.

_NonononononoNONONONONONONOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Screaming non-stop he slashed and struggled! He didn't want this! Why were they hurting him over and over! He didn't want to be in pain anymore. He tried to speak to them in their language but they weren't listening to him. Why wouldn't they listen to him! The hands tightened and shook him before slamming him into the bed again.

Panic bubbled in his chest; he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he was alone, and no one was coming! _No more… please, no more, I can't… I can't anymore… I don't want this! I don't want this! _Eyes closed tightly against the prick of the needle he reached and didn't stop from "feeling" the things he could "play" with in the room. He would make them stop! They would stop if he made everything in this room explode!

…

Ulquiorra walked slowly pondering his master's plans and how to achieve them. Yami had been sent to help bring the boy to the flight simulator, though he was doubtful as to the competence of the R.A. 0 it was Aizen's orders. Moving toward the door his eyes widened when screaming from the room could be heard. "Yami failed." Picking up his pace he was almost to the door when the lights in the hallway shattered and the door slammed open with excessive force. Yami stumbled out the door looking enraged with pieces of glass and plastic sticking out of his arms and shoulders. Not to mention the large amount of scratch marks bleeding all over his face and chest. Walking past the larger arrancar he surveyed the area inside not caring if the other was in pain or not.

The large lamp that was above the medic bed had exploded leaving shattered glass everywhere. The medic bed itself was on fire from the pressure on the systems considering the sparks still flying. Every piece of technology in the room had either exploded or shattered from the weight of the hybrid's mental touch.

Feeling suddenly weak he was forced to lean against the doorway for support, quickly understanding Yami's desire to leave the room. Standing in a corner was Satoshi gripping his arms so hard his knuckles were white; but what was most interesting was the golden aura now surrounding the cat.

He didn't speak to the other and noticed that all of the medical staff had already fled the room considering the trails of blood leading away from the small hybrid. He wondered when Aizen-sama would come personally to make sure his "little pet" was okay. Yet the man hadn't come, causing room for minor curiosity.

He put that to the back of his mind in favor of calming the other hybrid down. "You are not in danger." Slitted golden eyes watched him for a second looking ready to strike. "What would_ you_ know!? What do _you _care! All alone in this room! Then pain…. Couldn't breathe! _Hurt…_ couldn't move… COULDN'T MOVE!" _He can speak our language now. I must inform Aizen-sama of this._ As the cat hybrid took a single though shaky step forward he heard footsteps.

The weakness in his body increased and he could barely stand with the pressure on his entire body. Then the voice of Aizen-sama's right hand spoke. "Toshi-chan can speak to us now huh?" The easygoing inflection seemed out of place in his mind even as he watched the hybrid seemed to have changed his focus causing the pressure to ease slightly. "You… Gin?" As the silver haired s-reaper moved forward he showed no sign of discomfort.

"Umhmm you remember me right Satoshi?" A shuddered breath escaped the hybrid and yet the golden aura never wavered. "Alone… you left me alone…" Eyes moving between the two he noticed that the s-reaper hadn't stopped moving forward not even paying attention to the broken glass under his sandaled feet or the raised fur and lashing of the tail from the hybrid. "Sorry… did you want to play with me Satoshi?"

Golden eyes flickered back and forth between the silver-haired man and the door. He prepared to stop the other… "Play…. I… I don't like to play. Break... It break. Why? Why it break?" Gin seemed to falter here apparently not expecting that. "Why alone with humans that hurt me?" Then suddenly the gold flared brighter and he fell to his knees. "Why alone with HIM!?"

Black dots filled his vision as the pressure increased tenfold and he was near unconsciousness when he saw Gin-sama calmly walk up to the cat hybrid and hug him. The pressure suddenly disappeared and unsurprisingly the golden glow faded.

…

_The kid packs a punch eh Shinso?_ No surprise his z-chip didn't respond, Shinso rarely spoke to him unless absolutely important. The shaking hybrid in his arms had nearly knocked out the entire power system and had cause at least a quarter of the security and back-up systems to overheat, explode, or shut down completely.

Not to mention every hv-hybrid not ranked had collapsed unconscious. Even some of the ranked ones seemed to be feeling the effects of Satoshi's mental touch. Ulquiorra was just now standing and Yami didn't seem inclined to enter the room. His z-chip had felt red hot against his skin under the pressure but as Shinso didn't speak he assumed there were no problems.

He was a little surprised at this considering the way Tosen had immediately collapsed during their meeting when the assault had first happened. _Could the kid have purposefully been trying to not hurt me? Hmm…interesting. Very interesting._ Grin returning he patted the cat hybrids head ruffling the hair a little. The small shudder coursing through the slender body was his only reply.

After several moments he felt the other had probably calmed down enough. Pulling away a little he noticed from where the hybrid's shirt had ripped several large hand sized bruises. Not to mention the tear tracks running down Satoshi's face and the fact that his voice had sounded a little raw when he spoke earlier he had an idea what brought this on. "Stupid fools…"

_That little plushy was right. He doesn't like being in this room alone… perhaps I could take him there… Yes that would be best._ "Úlqui-chan make sure that the conservatory is empty. Quickly." His voice was pleasant but he was sure that the hv-hybrid understood his seriousness. "Con serve ahh torr eee?"

Looking down he saw large yellow green eyes sparkling with curiosity. _Hmm can he still speak the language while not using his ability?_ Nodding he knelt to pick the other up when he was rebuffed. A black cat tail merely wrapped around his leg but other than that the hybrid did not seem to desire physical contact. "It's a place where you can wander around." Black ears perked but the other wouldn't look up at him.

When the ears drooped again he wondered what was wrong. "I-I sss-sorry." Smile widening he patted the other's head. "Don't worry Toshi-kun I won't let the big bad humans hurt you anymore." The tail tightened its grip slightly before the hybrid suddenly leaned against his side looking content. "Kon?"

Wincing he remembered how the pink haired arrancar had convinced Aizen to take Kon away from Satoshi before he could put his plan into action. The kid hadn't put up much of a fight when Aizen took the plushy away but there had been an depressed air about him ever since. "Kon is… pla… err working with Szayel."

Black ears swiveled back and forth but the other said nothing. Simply observing as Ulquiorra returned with news that the conservatory was now empty of everyone who might have been in there. Now he picked the other up and threw him over his shoulder. There wasn't a single complaint except for the twitch of the long black tail. He kept walking through the doors until he came to one that was looking a little worse for the wear. Sparks were jumping from it and he doubted it would open from regular commands. "Satoshi can you open this for me?" The cat hybrid growled which was understandable so he didn't press.

Putting the kid down he watched as the other simply looked at the mechanism. As he was about to have Shinso override it the door suddenly opened. But to his disappointment it was merely a hybrid who Ulquiorra had instructed to open the door when they approached. Satoshi seemed genuinely interested in her. After all Nelliel was a rather unique hv-hybrid being part horse and part human she was very intimidating to those who didn't know her.

Satoshi lashed his tail but didn't seem to mind her presence. Walking through the door he ignored Nelliel in favor of seeing Satoshi's expression at being outside for the first time since he lost his memory. "What do you think Satoshi?" The smile was new and seemed a little sad then the other merely sat where he was and purred softly.

Sunlight filtered through the glass overhead directly on the spot Satoshi sat. The sleepy blinking from his companion reminded him of the cat that Rangi… _Watch out master those thoughts are dangerous._ Nodding to himself he ordered Nelliel to watch over the kid and left. He was getting too attached to the hybrid it couldn't be any good for his plans.

…

_So he leaves you again after all that huh. Some kind of guardian you've chosen there._ He couldn't whimper because his throat was so raw but he wanted to. The horse hybrid was near-by but seemed to have thoughts on other things. He was alone yet again. Curling in on himself he hoped that Kon would be back… and if not Kon then maybe that human Ichigo would come. _Don't talk to me anymore you just make things worse. Leave me alone._ For once the voice listened to him and went silent, for a moment he regretted his decision.

_Those glowing lines I see now must be the things I can "play" with. Those small spheres watch me… The life stealer uses them to watch what I do._ Tentatively he reached out to them and tweaked them. He didn't want to break them just stop them from watching him, when the feeling of being watched disappeared he relaxed a little. He also noticed the colored glow around the hybrids now; he could hurt them if he messed with that glow. But maybe if he "nudged" she would become tired and he could leave this spot for that larger patch of sunlight.

Testing it he watched the hybrid waver slightly before trotting in place and still ignoring him. Slowly standing he walked towards the patch of light hoping not to draw unwanted attention. Once he reached it he collapsed. The drain from "playing" with so many things at once was catching up to him. He liked this place that smelled of "earth" and "plants" it was nice. _But still a cage I can't escape… I-I won't talk to the humans in their tongue anymore. I don't want to talk to them… I'll only talk to Ichigo and Kon… If I ever see them…I hate this I want to leave someone help me!_

…

Uryuu couldn't remember much just choking out his planet's tragedy and seeing the ghost of his father before blackness took him in its clutches. Then he was dreaming, dreams that were nightmarish in their reality. Then there was the young hybrid, his friend from what seemed ages ago. But he didn't seem to remember anything and that worried him. The training to control a hybrid's powers started from birth and didn't end until they were considered adults. He tried to encourage his friend to leave the room but… Well he refused to budge not to mention the emptiness in his memory which didn't allow him to remember their friendship let alone his voice.

Then the large ugly hybrid came in and shoved his friend down so that the doctors could shove needles in him again. Anger rose in him and he tried harder to use their link to speak to him. But his friend was too panicked and nothing he said would get through. He worried when the golden aura surrounded his friend and things started exploding but his friend found a safe spot in the corner away from the shrapnel.

Then an s-reaper came and calmed the kid down for a while and led him out to a large conservatory that looked like a mix of jungle, forest, and other natural habitats of animals. He spoke to the kid again when his supposed guardian left him with the horse woman who wasn't even paying him attention. That was when the he got his first response, it wasn't the best but he supposed his comments were rather unhelpful. _Well sleep for now you need it._

The he was sitting up again and coughing in agony his breath barely entering his lungs. Orange hair flashed out of the corner of his eyes but he couldn't understand the words being said around him. The rush of blood to his brain as air hit his lungs made him dizzy for a long moment. _Calm down you fool! _Relaxing his body he took slow shallow breaths and after a moment it worked and he could breathe deeper.

"Well well Uryuu-san it seems you are feeling better. You've been in and out for a week almost." Trying not to be upset about that was harder than he thought it would be. _I really internalize things, not good when your emotions can kill you._ "I am leaving." The sudden rustle of clothing to his left told him that the s-reaper didn't approve but he didn't care.

That kid… he was in trouble and somehow he knew that just like his own family his friend was all alone. Whatever reasons those S-Reapers had for keeping him didn't matter he would help him out. "How do you intend to do that without killing yourself?" Feeling only slightly ashamed at his unintentional eavesdropping he straightened and politely asked for his glasses. "You're looking for Kon right?"

Orange flashed before his collar was roughly pulled forward and he was face to face with one Ichigo Kurosaki. "What have you done with him!?" Pushing up his glasses he spoke softly. "Nothing it's just that the hollow who poisoned me took a lion plushy from your home. I merely assumed his name was Kon. Apparently I was right."

Intense brown darkened in disgust. "You're so stuck up you know that?" Offended but trying not to get worked up he let the comment slide. "Do you want to find him or not?" The scowl told him all he needed to know. "But Uryuu-san why would you want to rescue Kon?" _Tch perceptive… I'll have to watch out for this Urahara Kisuke._ "He has something of mine as well and I want it back." _No need for you to know s-reaper._ "I am willing to work with an s-reaper if I have too."

The blonde haired shop keeper was hard to read but he knew that even if the older s-reaper didn't believe him by the time he rescued his poor friend it wouldn't matter if the man found out of not. He knew the odds were against him but it didn't matter, his friend didn't deserve an existence like that.

Once the two s-reapers left the room he moved from his bed and dressed. The preparations would take some time but he wasn't worried. He wouldn't need to pilot his own craft and the s-reaper's fortunately had room enough for him as well. Not to mention the reiatsu treatments he would be forced to accept from the untrained dolt.

Not to mention he would have to put off his quest for revenge until he was better. He doubted that any s-reaper would want to help him when he was killing them one by one. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose.

…

Ichigo wanted to find Kon… even if the stuffed toy was annoying… and rude… and perverted! _Maybe I'll just leave him._ Then there was the, what was it, oh yes the Quincy that had just woken up the previous morning. Urahara had filled him in on what a Quincy was; a rare human being that could control reiatsu without the use of a z-chip. The weapons and star fighters they used were created to enhance their abilities but they didn't need them to actually use their reiatsu for most of their skills.

From what Urahara had said to him he got the impression that most Quincy where both loyal and smart. When he had first met the Quincy in his school he had no doubt that those sharp eyes saw more than they let on. He just hadn't known exactly _how_ much they saw. So the guy knew about s-reapers and hollows but there was just one thing he didn't agree on. Quincy killed the infected that they purged from the h-virus; this being the main reason that the whole people group had left earth and found a planet to live on with other Quincy.

Grunting he looked over at his ZFJ and asked Zangetsu to run another check to make sure all the systems were running smoothly. From what Urahara had said Kon seemed to be on a planet pretty far away from earth. How the crazy shop keeper had tracked his m-s down he had no idea. Not that he would understand if he was told anyway. "Impressive." The cool assessment of his ZFJ made him turn with a scowl. He never could tell if the guy was actually insulting him or not. The pale slender form dressed all in white with a blue cross walked forward but to his surprise didn't touch his fighter at all.

They were currently standing in the large hangar built under Urahara's shop for ZFJ's. In truth the large hangar was only a large metal building in the vast desert that was somehow under the shop. The space was endless and allowed him to practice his fighting not only with his reified sword but his ZFJ as well. They sky was endless and allowed for both speed and maneuvering in his ZFJ, the metal hangar was merely the place his ZFJ was repaired and held when he didn't need it.

Not that it wasn't impressive in its own right, Urahara had it stocked full of all the tools and parts one would need to repair a ZFJ. Not to mention that his ZFJ was slightly larger than most and barely took up any room inside. No consoles could be found since Urahara and his assistant did most of the work by hand and ZFJs didn't need to be secured in place since they wouldn't move without their s-reapers permission.

"Kurosaki if… you wouldn't…mind." The slight breathless tone from the proud Quincy reminded him that he had another duty to perform that was _slightly_ more important than inspecting his ZFJ. Walking forward he slapped his hand on the other's back without ceremony. He felt the slight rush as his reiatsu filled the other. Not sure when he should stop he was surprised when the Quincy stepped away with a withering glare. "That's quite enough Kurosaki, are you trying to kill me!"

Feeling slightly bad about it he looked at his hand wondering why his reiatsu was so strong. "Shesh you need to learn to control that enormous strength of yours!" He was only slightly amused when the dark haired boy's anger made him wheeze slightly. "It's not like I had any sort of training I just go with it. Stop talking like you're better than me or anything"

Sharp blue eyes were hidden by glasses so he wasn't sure how his words had affected the guy but currently he didn't care. "Oi you two idiots stop blocking the path." The haughty tone was feminine and Uryuu's mouth wasn't open when he heard that so it couldn't be him. Turning he was surprised to see a small and rather intimidating figure standing before him. Short black hair and equally black grey irises stared at him in haughty condescension. _Where have I seen that look before… so familiar? Makes me just as irritated the little pipsqueak!_

Looking around he noticed that yes he was standing in her path… Wait did she just say idiot. "Who are you and what do you want?" Uryuu huffed slightly but seemed like he wasn't going to comment on what he thought about the young woman standing before them. Drawing herself up proudly she looked at him sternly. "I am R-3 Rukia Kuchiki, and I want you to move you fool!" A slight sniff from the Quincy had him turning to find the other was sitting on the ground looking slightly pale.

Feeling worry and a bit of guilt niggling at his conscious he knelt next to the other barely noticing the small female next to him. "You okay." For once the pride that set Uryuu's face seemed to have disappeared completely making him look merely exhausted and in pain, even younger than he should for a college age student. "Something is wrong we have to hurry… have to hurry." Not understanding he stood up and looked at his ZFJ. _Zangetsu is it ready?_ The deep and calm voice of his Zanpakto spoke in his mind. _Yes Ichigo we are ready to leave._ Nodding he was surprised to see Rukia kneeling next to the exhausted looking Quincy.

"You should come with me to S-World we have excellent doctors who could help you." The shift was immediately, evident blue eyes became icy and he noticed that the Quincy's breath was a bit shorter. Before either of the two could continue with their conversation he spoke. "No time c'mon you stuck up priss everything is ready."

His comment seemed to have drawn the stuck up Quincy's attention away from his pain because he stood and dusted off his clothing before nodding primly. "Well I'm ready when you two are." Staring disbelievingly at the other s-reaper he raised a brow unsurprised to see her blush in slight embarrassment. "This has nothing to do with you s-reaper so butt out." For once he agreed with the Quincy and nodded. "We can do this ourselves you need to stay here and protect the town." Uryuu huffed slightly but said nothing more.

"Well now that you all are ready I have something for you Uryuu." Startled he nearly rammed his elbow into Urahara's face before he could stop himself. Luckily… _or not depending how you look at it._ Urahara was spared the experience. Looking at the exchange he was surprised to see that Urahara had strapped on what looked to be a black and white watch shaped in a …pfft. "A panda!" His laughter echoed around the hangar making Uryuu flush red in anger until he felt a foot in the back of his head.

Landing on his face made him jerk around to see that the other S-Reaper had slammed her foot into the back of his head in reprimand. "Oi!" His words were ignored with a haughty lift of the girls head. "Anyway Uryuu-san this will tell you when you need another treatment. It will monitor the progress of the poison and its effect on you. The time between will vary due to your temperament; if the screen is fully red you'll have about a minute before you pass out or worst case die. Well safe trip boys."

Feeling his eye twitch at how easily that had come out of the shopkeeper's mouth he simply shrugged. It wouldn't happen he'd make sure the guy stayed alive. _You better King…. If not… well, let's just say it won't look pretty for us either._ Slightly irritated at the hollow's interference he simply walked up to his ZFJ and entered it as the door lowered for him.

…

Being a hollow inside a human was annoying, infuriating, and insanity inducing; _especially _when you were inside a human that was a thick headed dolt. _No sense of instinct._ But right now the rage and bloodlust that fogged his mind most of the time was gone. Being so close to their, him and that fool human's, bonded made things clearer.

His instincts screamed that there was something that the pale dark haired human wasn't telling them. There was a faraway look in his eyes during the whole process of leaving the planet. In fact the other seemed unaware of his surroundings. "cHe... OlD mAn!" The other part of himself turned toward him from where he stood in the landscape of King's soul and then turned back to staring at… well nothing really. _Che… _"tHe KiD iS hE rEaDy?" The other nodded slowly and he grunted. Well he would sit back and wait for the King to make his move… and he'd make sure their bonded stayed nice and alive. Cackling out loud he knew that his King would hear and that made him cackle even more. Even with that black chain around his neck he wasn't powerless, he would make sure everything went his way. _The moment you slip up King… in that very moment I will be there to destroy this chain and take over!_

…**.**

Kon didn't know where he was; seeing as how his main component, his brain, was now separated from the body that he was usually in. He could feel though… he could feel the psycho scientist trying to pry into his deeper data.

So far he'd been lucky and had diverted the other's attentions from his data and memory storage banks. Then when the pink haired hybrid had almost broken in somehow he just disappeared. He had actually felt hot for what seemed like forever. His shell thankfully had withstood the pressure.

Now he was waiting for the other to come back and try again, so far he'd been able to rebuild his defenses. He just hoped they didn't prove useless.

…

Blood… blood…. Blood….. There… "I need blood." Walking through the forest he grinned at the sight of the vulnerable little cat lying in a patch of sunlight. Smiling he noticed too that the cat's protector was nowhere in sight. _Just an arm or maybe a leg…he'll live through that right?_ Smiling even more he climbed one of the trees to get above his prey. Then stretching two of his many arms out to hold himself up he prepared to snatch the kid up.

!

Suddenly his screams were muffled by a claw-tipped hand and all he saw was a flash of blue before his neck was snapped.

…

Smiling wickedly he dragged the body of Luppi away with a feeling of contentment. He had known that Nelliel would slack off on her job of protecting his bonded; the foolish girl cared too much about her companions to care about protecting the now vulnerable hybrid. He wasn't worried though, he would kill anyone or _thing_ that thought it could kill his bonded. Purring as he shoved the bug out of the tree right next to his bonded.

The startled hiss from the hybrid had him smiling even more, dropping down he watched as yellow green eyes widened in first fear then curiosity. "Like my quarry little one?" When the body language changed from curiosity to anger he leaned over the other and lightly licked one pointed ear. Growling he changed to the more primitive form of language that his bonded used. "Come look at prey."

At this the cat moved slowly and gracefully through the many long arms without touching them. When the other stood next to him he inhaled slowly and deeply… _Yessss!_ Wrapping both armor covered arms around the cat he snuggled the other under his chin in a protective embrace.

The cat hummed slightly and wiggled, growling he loosened his hold, but surprisingly the kid didn't move away and instead turned and he then had a head of black hair tickling his cheek. Picking his bonded up he jumped into a tree where the sun warmed them both. Soon his bonded was asleep curled up against him.

Looking to his left he noticed Ulquiorra standing in a tree not far off and watching both of them with dead eyes. Snarling in warning he lashed his tail. "Back off Ulquiorra!" The Green-eyed hybrid blinked and simply dropped to the ground and instructed some of the lower ranked HV's to clean up Luppi's corpse.

_He smells depressed… where is that stupid stuffed thing that's usually with him? Stupid fools taking the kids thing! I'll have to get it back from Szayel but for now I'll let my bonded sleep. I'll rip Yami to shreds later for touching him and marking him!_ Body glowing blue for a second as rage built up in his system before he calmed himself when his bonded shifted and frowned in his sleep tail bristling slightly.

Leaning down he opened his mouth ready to mark the other as his bonded sharp incisors lightly touching the other's neck. "What do you think you are doing R.A. Six?" The monotone voice had him looking up eyes lazily taking in the long black tail wrapped around his neck pulling him back and away from his bonded. "Get your tail off my neck before I rip it from your body and make it a belt for Satoshi."

The tail didn't move a single inch but suddenly pale slender hands that weren't his own gently grabbed the tail and tugged lightly. Surprisingly Ulquiorra let go of his neck his bonded looked sleepily at both of them before purring and gently stroking the fur-tipped end of Ulquiorra's tail as he then nuzzled against his neck and fell back to sleep… Sill holding Ulquiorra's tail! Laughing internally so as not to wake his bonded he saw Ulquiorra's wide green eyes the look causing his mirth the increase. _Trapped with your tail in a claw tipped hand… much as I wish it was mine this is more amusing the stoic bat finally was caught unaware with nowhere to go!_

…

Light glinted off of glasses as a pale hand held a transmitter sending his message. "It's time to move, we've found him."

_To be continued…. _


	7. Blood Thickens Tears Don't

A/N: I _always_ appreciate reviews! So here is a special thanks to my reviewers! Thanks to _**Gemeni24**_and _**Tokoloshe**_ for their reviews! They were encouraging and wonderful to hear! : )

For those wonderful People who put me on their favorites list! Thank You Much! :D Also very deeply sorry for the wait. I made this chapter extra long as an apology hope you enjoy.

O.o :) ) *,..,*

Kon felt like he was going to explode with all the viruses and hacking that the crazy… no wait make that psycho, creepy, pink haired, butterfly/wacko was doing to him! He was going to overheat pretty soon he was sure. Then all his systems would crash and all the data he had stored for Urahara would be useless.

Feeling despair creep in on him he continued to build his firewalls and blockades as fast as he could. The coils and wires built into him could withstand a lot; but his internal clock was telling him that 48hrs of this constant barrage was bring him close to his critical point! He only wished that whatever it was that made the creepy bug stop would happen again!

Suddenly the attacks stopped and he was in his body again! Blinking his black eyes he was shocked to see a scary blue tiger holding him with a blue tail by his neck staring at something with wicked gleaming blue eyes. "The toy goes with me… any complaints?" The mocking tone made him look around the stark laboratory filled with computers and things he didn't want to think about, to see that several mutated looking beings were staring in fear at the tiger. The psycho was on the ground one of his wings detached from his body, he was unconscious and bleeding everywhere. _Looks ripped off!_ His observation was cut off when the tiger simply turned around and left the room walking briskly down the white empty hallways.

Then what surprised him more was that the tiger exited a door to outside! He was stunned to see white sand stretching the entire expanse of the planet. Twin moons hung in the air barely visible next to the violent red sun that shone down leaving everything looking splattered in blood. "Where are you taking me!?" The tiger's eyes narrowed in anger and his tail tightened painfully and would have choked him had he needed air to breathe.

"He's depressed without you… those arrogant pieces of trash had no right taking you from him!" Claw-tipped hands looked bloody for a second as they were bathed by the red from the sun. Shivering in fear he looked away from the violent gleam in the tiger's eyes. A sudden shadow appeared over them and he looked up to see large black wings blocking out the sun before another frightening person landed in front of them. "R.A. 6 you have interrupted an important experiment and have displeased Aizen-sama."

He was surprised when he was dropped to the ground the tiger merely flexing his claws. "Didn't you smell it, trash!? It's worse to keep the stupid toy away from him than to stop experimenting on it!" The black tail merely lunged toward the tiger like a spear ready to pierce him in the chest if not for the quick dodge. _He kinda moves like Ichigo when he fights._ Blue reiatsu suddenly flared around the tiger, the black winged being didn't even flinch, his voice perfectly even as he spoke. "You shall be punished."

Long jagged claws swiped the air but missed only by a fraction of an inch from shredding through the flesh and muscle of the bat-like one. A quick kick flung the tiger back but he recovered gracefully twisting mid-air to land on the sand, hands and feet on the ground. After that everything was a blur of blue and green as both of the powerful infected attacked each other like they were enemies instead of allies.

His eyes widened when he noticed a flash of pink he warned the tiger before he could even think about it! "Behind you Grimmjow!" His words caused both opponents to separate and for him to see burn marks on the tiger and long deep gouges on the bat. But it was the pink hybrid he was worried about! His wings were back, both of them attached! He also seemed angry running towards the tiger that Kon had secretly been rooting for the entire time. He hid behind the armor clad leg hoping against hope that the freaky scientist wouldn't find him.

The tiger snarled at both hybrids his blue eyes glowing with blood lust; and yet instead of fighting either, like Kon had expected him too, he once again felt the long furry tail around his neck and they were gone! Unsurprisingly the black winged one followed flying next to them, though the pink one seemed to be much slower than either of them. Green light glowed and he felt fear as the other simply kept running in a straight line. At the last minute the tiger dodged away from the green blast of energy, known to the infected as cero, from his opponent. Instead he retaliated in another agile mid-air stunt, his own blue cero being a wider less concentrated attack that forced the other to fall behind slightly. "Good one!" His cheer went unanswered as suddenly a huge white building came rapidly closer.

Then with a sudden dodge and lunge they were inside and the tiger seemed to have gained even more speed!_ Must be because the sand gave more resistance and now he's on even flat ground!_ As they continued to move through the twisting walkways the other skidded to a stop in front of a room. As the door slid open he was suddenly thrown inside and then the door closed again leaving the tiger outside.

"Oi wait up you can't mean to fight him yourself!" But no answer came and he turned to see the poor cat hybrid curled up in a ball on the same small cot he had inhabited before the accident. The small hybrid didn't even twitch when he called out and he was surprised to see that the small being seemed to be having an intense nightmare!

His tail was bushed up where it curled around his body. His claws were digging into the small mattress, and his own arm causing small droplets of blood to slide over the extended c laws. Sweat poured from his brow which was wrinkled in pain and fear, pale skin now an ashen color that didn't look healthy. Both legs were curled towards his body in a fetal position. Walking forward he hopped onto the bed and gently stroked sweaty black hair from the tensed face.

Quite suddenly green-yellow eyes opened pupils blown wide in terror. Frantic eyes searched around the room and Kon wondered what the other was looking for. "Grimmjow!" Surprised he wondered if the kid somehow knew the tiger was in trouble when the kid suddenly noticed him and snatched him up. Shaking arms were wrapped around him in a death grip that almost made him feel like his m-s was going to pop out of his body. Quite suddenly the door opened and instead of the blue tiger the bat-like one came in green eyes scanning the room and coming toward both of them.

What made him pause was the smell of blood, heavily infected blood all over the bat-hybrid! Had the tiger been killed? Worried and knowing that his little friend couldn't hold his own against the stronger and more powerful hybrid he opened his mouth. Then he felt the pressure again! Looking up he noticed normally green-yellow eyes had turned gold and were slitted. He could practically feel the rage that was pouring off the small hybrid! Startled that the pressure was actually coming from Satoshi he noticed that the bat-hybrid had paused in his forward motion a look of strain on his stoic face.

What startled him even more was the blood flowing from the aristocratic nose and slipping down green triangle tattoos like tears! Low growling reverberated through his systems as well as his ears. "Grimmjow! Where?" The green eyed hybrid suddenly collapsed to his knees coughing up blood, his limbs shaking and barely holding him up. "Satoshi wait! I'm sure he's okay!" He didn't know why he was trying to help the scary bat-hybrid, but to see the male brought so low in a few seconds was kind of disturbing.

The grip went a little slack around him and he looked up again at the cat hybrid to see his eyes now trained on something above…err Ulquiorra's head. He knew that there was a camera above the doorway and he was a little surprised to see it explode! Walking forward calmly the small hybrid simply stepped over the bat-hybrid now unconscious on the floor. A soft pained gasp left his small friends mouth as he saw just outside the door the blue tiger was leaning against the wall his arm barely attached to his shoulder. Blood poured thickly on the floor into an ever widening puddle making him feel ill. It looked just like what happened to the pink maniac.

He felt wet on his head and noticed that tears were flowing freely down Satoshi's face. "Grimmjow?" The tiger seemed to be gritting his teeth to deal with the agonizing pain. Surprisingly no footsteps sounded to say that there was anybody near. "Che… Piece of trash!" The words were bitten out like he was trying to get a bitter taste out of his mouth. Blue ears were pressed flat to the wild blue hair in pain and Grimmjow's tail lay unmoving in his own blood. He would have warned Satoshi from touching the tainted blood but it was too late as the other was already standing in it frozen. The primitive language seemed forgotten to the kid as he was suddenly kneeling in the blood his body now glowing gold as well!

This time though he felt no pressure and the kid's eyes seemed sharper than before… more intelligent and knowledgeable. The cat-hybrid set him in Grimmjow's lap which was the last place he really wanted to be but he said nothing. His sensors and scanners were going crazy with all the information he was gathering about the small seemingly harmless kid! Slowly as though still slightly hesitant the kid picked up Grimmjow's now useless arm and pushed it up against the shoulder it was supposed to be attached too. "What do you think you're doing with that useless thing? I don't need it anymore!" His words seemed lost on the smaller hybrid as the other merely pressed his hand against the severed flesh. "It will be okay Grimmjow, I can heal you." The soft statement sounded different from the normal way the kid talked not to mention that he was speaking a known language!

The gold aura pulsed around the claw tipped hand before seemingly flowing into the severed flesh, he watched in amazement as the flesh knit together! White foam hissed and sizzled from where the flesh had yet to knit together and he watched as it sealed the flesh like a bandage. All the while the cat hybrid was staring intently at the area, the golden aura continuously pulsing and flowing into the wound and from what he could see and his sensors picked up it was directing the white foam. Soon Grimmjow's arm was reattached and all that was left was a thin almost indiscernible white scar. Done with the strange healing Satoshi smiled warmly his golden eyes sad and in pain. Soft clapping sounded from behind them and he noticed the scary brown haired S-Reaper standing there watching the scene with the smile of a father who saw his child accomplish something praiseworthy. Satoshi turned and simply seemed to look at the S-reaper a moment before speaking. "Souske Aizen, murderer and deceiver. Beware, I may have lost my memories and the mental state I am in may be temporary, but you will never control me." With that the golden aura faded and the kid simply stood there blinking looking lost and confused for a moment before he turned quickly.

Green-yellow eyes caught his and a happy smile lit the cat hybrid's face all traces of the previous sharp intelligence gone. Feeling confused when the other simply picked him up and dropped down next to Grimmjow sitting close to the other but not touching not seeming to mind that he was sitting in blood. Looking around he caught sharp blue eyes his face speaking for him, to his surprise the tiger merely shook his head. "Well Grimmjow it seems you are useful after all." The smooth unruffled voice sent a chill down his back but Satoshi didn't seem aware of the other. Looking closer he suddenly became aware of gentle lithe fingers gripping him a bit tighter. _No he's trying to ignore the other, he's afraid!_

"Put Satoshi back in his room with the toy and take Ulquiorra to the medical center." The tiger stiffened his tail lashing but he didn't refute the other. Simply picking Satoshi up and carrying him back to the small stiff cot and setting him down. When Satoshi spoke this time he caught the tiger's hand and was back to the primitive words. "Grimmjow is ok?" The tiger rumbled in his chest which caused a black cat ear to twitch up and then flick back down. With a small nod the other let go of the tiger's arm and sat back on the bed looking exhausted.

"You okay?" His words caused the small hybrid to look at him which made the other frown for a second. He watched as a claw tipped hand glowed gold for a moment touching his nose before disappearing. Suddenly he felt slightly lighter and less bogged down, checking his own systems he was surprised to see the viruses he had quarantined were now gone and he was once again in the green for security. Satoshi merely leaned against the wall looking suddenly very vulnerable with his ears drooping and his body slack and barely supporting itself. "Leave with Kon?" Understanding the other he shook his head in a negative, feeling guilty about putting the thoughts in the kids head. "Not yet." He tried to be positive but it had been a while and he wasn't even sure if Urahara could trace his m-s here. The small sigh and nod from the other told him that the kid understood.

…

He loved puzzles, always had ever since he was younger. Knowing how something worked, being able to take it apart and look at every component having its' secrets barred before his eyes, it was an exhilarating experience for him. With this came the love of creating things, he love enhancing or making things that others had not thought of. It gave him a sense of accomplishment to see things that were merely ideas come to life where he could touch them and see them work.

Then there was the down side, his brain never stopped working. Mystery was almost nonexistent for him. People became predictable, worlds moved in sync with history, and inventions became a pale replica of something already created. Urahara knew this about himself; that he had an insatiable desire to know and create more and more in the world. It was this desire that had him create something terrible.

It had never been his intention after all to create the monstrosity; it had been a beautiful creation. Meant only to help others in a time of dire need, then… it had been stolen. He didn't know who had done it but they had. That mystery was sure to have a bloody revealing, because now his creation was a killing machine that he couldn't stop. So he had searched for something to stop it, in his searching he had come across a strange species of half-human half-animal that was rumored to have the ability to control technology with their minds. He had been highly skeptical at first, he knew about reiatsu and the amazing abilities it could bestow to those who had z-chips. Yet after years and years of failure his heart couldn't accept the idea that the answer to his problems was so…simple.

So he had gone to investigate it, he tracked the movements of one particular group of hybrids and found that they always stopped on a certain planet to trade. He had arrived at the planet well aware that he could be disappointed. He watched and watched his heart sinking as no signs of them having any sort of special ability surfaced.

Then he had met the small child, sitting in a rest area nursing a cup of liquor in hopes it would fog his mind enough to stop him thinking for just a moment. Instead he found his lap full of a small child. The black ears tilting quizzically on his head startled Urahara. Then again so did the boldness of the kid for just walking up to him in a bar full of unsavory characters.

"Maa maa where are your parents?" Black ears tilted cutely before intelligent green-yellow eyes met his own. "She told me to go find something interesting, you seem sad that interests me." Blinking at the mature words from the small bundle in his lap he set his drink down. "Oh well let's find your mother." A soft tail gently brushed his cheek. "She left me on the planet; the crew is doing practice runs. I'm here by myself until she's done." A bit startled at the negligence of the parent he picked the kid up in his arms and carried him out onto the crude slum like streets that seemed part of every world.

"So where shall I wait with you for her?" Purring from the small catlike human had him sighing internally. He didn't really want to have his smashed hopes and dreams shoved in his face this way. "No, I'm staying with you to help you." The sudden forceful arrogant words had him smiling indulgently on the outside his brain running through scenarios to get rid of the boy. "You aren't human are you? You are different like me?"

Nodding slightly but not intending to go into the detail he was surprised when the small child leapt from his arms and landed lightly on his feet. "My mother says that I shouldn't use my powers unless it's urgent, but I trust you, you feel like a father should." The compliment left him stunned and he knew that Yoruichi would be rolling on the floor laughing if she could hear that. "Ha Ha Thanks!" His cheerful smile was met with equanimity by the smaller being. "You shouldn't pretend to be happy if you aren't." Eyes widening he let his smile drop. "Well what do you want?" The child smiled his tail lashing before he could say anything else he noticed something.

He felt someone rummaging in his mind! Feeling alarmed he immediately spoke to his z-chip. _Benihime?_ He wasn't answered by his z-chip for a moment before he got the okay telling him that they were fine. Looking at the kid he was shocked to see gold glow around the small figure, gold eyes looking at him with sharp intelligence. "When the time is right I'll help you destroy _that_. When the time comes she will be able to find me." Then the child was falling unconscious the golden aura gone. "I told him not to use his powers on this planet… he never listens to me!" The hissing reprimand had him looking up into an older female version of the kid. "Well there's no hope for it I guess. Thank you for taking care of my son." Then they were both gone and he was left with a small ray of hope.

Hope that was shattered by Aizen Souske. Having never truly given up on finding the person who stole the Hogyouku his efforts had led him to three former S-Reapers now defectors and traitors of S-World. Souske Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tosen all Rank-1 and former captains, the rebellion had caused a lot of deaths on S-World. S-Reapers had fallen like wheat to a scythe and the cause, his invention. His guilt had nearly crushed him at the time, but he had forced himself to see the damage.

What he observed was a cause for joy and concern in his eyes. Aizen didn't have full control of the Hogyouku but it looked like he was mastering it. After that a decade had passed and he received word that an entire fleet had been wiped out. Fear had caused his blood to turn cold when he had made his way to the scene it was a massacre. Ships were torn in two and dead bodies floated frozen in time. What worried him more was that they weren't fully human, they were the hybrids he had put so much hope in all those years ago.

He had grimly gathered all the bodies himself it was a long grueling and repulsive task. But he did it with a fervor that many would have called psychotic. As he gathered each body he felt sick and happy as each one turned out to not be the one he was looking for. His search had led him to a slimmer and sleeker looking ship that turned up less bodies but worse results. He found traces of an S-reaper being aboard, not only that but the captain revealed his second most fear a female cat hybrid. She was the same one he had met on the trading planet not too long ago, and yet no matter where he searched he could not find the young boy.

He had left the sight with bitterness welling in his heart; disappointment was becoming a toxin that seemed to have invaded his heart with no cure. Even upon meeting Ishin's son he had felt no relief from the bitterness. He had started hating himself and his inability to stop analyzing, thinking, and being afraid. Fear that one of his inventions would hurt someone, that they would be stolen, that they would fail.

Then for perhaps the first time in their entire "relationship" Benihime spoke to him on its own. _Hybrid location captured, starting decryption, retrieving location… three minutes till full decryption of coordinates. Kisuke it seems the hybrid is healthy but there is an abnormality in his brain function. He seems to be blocking the area of his brain relating to long term memory. Decryption complete sending coordinates to Ichigo Kurosaki's ZFJ, preparing medical bay and laboratory to receive the hybrid. _Eyes wide and slightly hopeful he allowed Benihime to do as it wished. He had intended to send Ichigo anyway seeing as how his own ZFJ wasn't meant for stealth in the least.

After that he felt his bitterness slipping away as though the information had been a cure to the poison. Now here he was sitting and contacting the C.P.S. with information on Aizen and tracking Rukia's ZFJ and sending those coordinates to a certain someone who was most likely to be displeased. "What are you plotting now Kisuke?" Turning around he felt almost giddy. "How do you feel up to taking a message for me to Byakuya Kuchiki?" The mischievous twinkle in Yoruichi's eyes told him that yes should would and she would enjoy it a lot more that she probably should. "You want me to visit Bya-boy for you, sure."

Then she was gone and he felt hope rising in his chest, yes it seems that the boy had done something to his z-chip to allow Benihime to track him. Sending Ichigo off with Uryuu had been a tough decision but he was fairly certain that the Quincy would at least keep Ichigo from giving his life up so easily now that another person depended on him living. "Even if he doesn't want to." A low chuckle went unheard but it didn't matter, no he had to start making plans. First on his agenda; revenge.

…

Aizen was pleased with the progress that his precious little pet had shown today in manipulating not only Ulquiorra's but also Grimmjow's infected blood. The exploding camera was just another display of how he had been able to control his powers. He wanted to test his little pet out some more…. "Perhaps I'll throw him into the lion's den so to speak. I'll have Ulquio… Heh. No, I'll have Stark observe the kid while he's out in the desert. If he can kill a couple of the lesser hollows I'll start more intense training in the base." Smiling to himself he called Stark into his office, while waiting he watched his pet sitting exhaustedly on his small cot, ears wilted. _Perhaps I'll give him a treat as well… I'll let him take the plushy with him for company._ The soft swish of his office door opening had him looking up calmly.

The bored looking R.A.1 yawned slightly before grunting in greeting. Unoffended and used to it he motioned for the other to sit indicating it was going to be a long conversation. "Stark there is something I need you to do for me."

…

Grimmjow was furious and yet the desire to kill something seemed to have faded to a bearable ache in his chest. No; the reason he was currently covered in blood was because it was his own. That piece of garbage Ulquiorra had ripped his arm right off his body… and then his little bonded had healed it for him. The process had been excruciating but he had endured without a single sound not wanting to scare his normally jumpy bonded away. Not to mention his pride had been wounded when he had been unable to protect his bonded from Ulquiorra.

Growling he paced his room knowing that he was currently being watched by Aizen…the scum. Not even bothering to wash his own blood off he dragged his claws down the wall hearing the gratifying sound of concrete crack and give under his claws. He didn't know how long he'd been in here but he was sure it had been at least a day or two. Feeling trapped and unable to move around he proceeded to destroy the room he was in wall by wall piece by piece. It wasn't until the door opened and a human came in that he became aware that his bloodlust wasn't consuming his mind. He didn't _have_ to kill the person to stop the chaos in his mind, but that didn't stop him from wanting to. "R.A. 6 please follow me." Grimmjow frowned, something was off.

Walking silently behind the human he was a bit startled when the woman abruptly turned around her eyes bright with tears. Falling to her knees the woman pleaded with him. "Please save my baby, please!" Growling he was about to go on his way when he heard something else of interest. "They threw my baby in the desert with the cat hybrid _he_ loves so much. He'll never survive out there please!" Gripping the woman's collar he looked down at her his ears perked, tail lazily swaying. "You say that Aizen has thrown Satoshi in the desert as well." When the woman nodded he let her go and stalked off to find his followers. He was in the mood to kill something, and while he doubted Aizen had left Satoshi alone and unwatched out there, he was also very sure that the only person who would even be the slightest bit attentive would be R.A.4. Ulquiorra may have been a major rock under his claw but the bat hybrid was attentive and always watchful. He couldn't say the same for the other R.A. so he would find his bonded and watch over him while powering up. He would be strong, strong enough to kill Aizen if need be.

…

Satoshi woke feeling warmer than he had in ages, blinking his eyes open he was startled to see another lying next to him. A small child lay unmoving a strange bandage wrapped around his arm. For a second he was curious then he saw white clay like substance start moving up the child's arm. Fear froze him and then the same fear gave him legs, he ran. His feet were unsteady on the sand and the red sunlight bothered his eyes. Soon inhumane screaming echoed behind him, in front of him was a desolate forest taller than anything he ever recalled seeing. Panic was setting in and he whirled in time to see a large grotesque _thing_ coming after him with a hungry look on its face. _No….no….._

His legs collapsed under him and he fell to the sand, he was too exhausted. Even if he saw the winding white colors around the monster he realized instinctively that healing his Grimmjow had left him too weak to do anything else. Even with a few days of rest and food he was nowhere near able to fight with his ability. Mind fuzzy and muddled he barely noticed the tall figure suddenly standing in front of him. He swayed; the heat that had comforted him seemed too much now. His body felt hot and clumsy, the after effects of overusing of his powers. That and the unlocking of his memories had caused to much mental strain. _Calm down… You must calm yourself. Let go of your fear, look and observe. Calm down._ The strange mental voice that was not his own felt like a cool touch to his overheated mind.

_That's right; now breathe slowly in and out… in and out._ Nodding he did as told and felt the numbing haze slowly disappear from his mind. Opening his eyes again he was startled to be looking into bright blue. Smile widening on his face he threw himself into the Tiger's arms without fear. A claw tipped hand caught him around the waist and held him as the tiger stood. He noticed yellow and saw Kon in the hands of another hybrid. Though he seemed less powerful than his Grimmjow, holding out his hand growling out. "Back mine." Grimmjow purred and seemed to order the other to give him Kon. The plushy looked displeased to being manhandled but stopped grumbling once Satoshi nuzzled him a little. Still in Grimmjow's arms his eyes widened to see several others' standing back from the blue tiger eyes attentive and guarded. "Come we go to den." The deep protective rumble had him humming his assent.

A large boom above him had him hissing his tail bushing; looking up he noticed Ulquiorra had attacked though he had purposely missed hitting either him or Grimmjow to whom he was currently attached. When Ulquiorra landed Satoshi noticed he still looked tired and a little paler than usual. "Ulquiorra?" The Bat-hybrid looked at him green eyes intense and searching but the other said nothing. Grimmjow was growling in anger and Satoshi was confused for a moment. Looking down at Kon he murmured softly in his ear. A second later Kon spoke the language translating for him as he knew Grimmjow wouldn't. "Satoshi wants to know if you are alright Ulquiorra." The grudging tone was all Kon's but Satoshi wasn't worried about it. Holding out his hand he wasn't the least surprised when Ulquiorra lifted his black tail to lay on it. Smiling he purred softly laying his head on Grimmjow's shoulder feeling his exhaustion creep up on him again. _Thank you…_

…

Laying back in his seat Uryuu smiled at the soft words of thanks coming into his mind. He had worried that his little friend would give himself heatstroke but trying to force his ability to work when he was exhausted. He was unsure what the other had been doing the past few days as he had been busy himself, trying to help the S-Reaper navigate planets and a couple of meteor clusters. The idiot was surprisingly uncaring about Uryuu giving him instructions or suggesting alternatives. For the most part the trip had been calm and uneventful. The large screen in front of him, showing stars passing by them at a moderate pace.

Next to him soft snores echoed around the room, ignoring them he noticed he was slightly out of breath. Lifting up his arm he looked at the insulting watch for a moment knowing that in another half hour he would have to wake the s-reaper up so he could administer his reiatsu. Sighing he stood feeling the eyes of the ship on him as he moved to where the cargo was stored. Pulling out a small blue bag he carried it back to his seat and pulled out his sewing kit. He had noticed that the idiot's hands had started turning red from the cold while steering the ZFJ. All the controls, levers and buttons constantly kept his hands busy but he knew from experience that the fingers became cold and numb after a while.

Calmly he threaded the needle and with quick and efficient stiches he made a pair of gloves using the leftover leather and wool from his own pair of gloves. Despite the white leather being a little pretentious for the simpleton he decided he would put some embellishments to tone down the color. Sighing in contentment he was startled out of his calm pace by a deep voice emerging from the speakers of the ships com system. "Uryuu Ishida reiatsu must be administered in five minutes or you will start losing consciousness." Blinking and realizing that the time had flown by while he was sewing, not only that but it did seem a little harder to breathe. Polite as ever he nodded. "Thank you." Turning to his orange haired companion he shook the other's shoulder. When no response came he forced back the irritation that would cause him to lose his breath. Deciding that the normal way of waking someone was going to be unhelpful in this situation he looked at the ships monitor a second. "Do you perhaps have a bottle or container of water somewhere aboard?" The screen was blank but the deep calm voice spoke again. "Yes a wise decision you have three minutes." A small compartment opened slightly behind the sleeping S-reapers head. Noticing clear plastic containers holding water he grabbed one that looked slightly colder than the rest opened it and poured the contents on the S-reapers head. The sudden wakefulness of the other was a relief to Uryuu seeing as his breath was a bit short. "Good… of… you to…join me." The angry amber eyes lit with understanding and he felt strong, if a bit wet, arms leading him back to his chair. A soothing rub on his back and he felt his breath coming back to its normal tempo.

"Ichigo your companions breathing is back to a normal rate you may stop the infusion. We are also coming up to an uninhabited planet whose gravitational pull is strong enough to pull us in without resistance if we do not change course." The orange haired teen nodded and Uryuu stayed silent enjoying the ability to breathe properly again. It wouldn't last he knew, but he decided to enjoy it while it lasted anyway. Leaning forward he pulled his sewing out of his bag again pleased to see the basic shape of the gloves was finished. The leather had some give so he made them a bit tight for when it stretched out. The fingerless gloves would keep the s-reapers hands from chapping in the cold space air and all the work that went into piloting.

Rummaging in his bag again he suddenly noticed that there was silence in the cabin. Looking up he noticed that Ichigo was looking at him with confusion and some amusement. He wanted to be offended but surprisingly the other made no comment about how girly he thought the Quincy was being. "That's….pretty cool." Startled he pricked his finger with his needle. His heart suddenly felt a bit lighter, that was the first time anyone had ever complimented his abilities with a needle. Nodding he thanked the other and went back to his work after putting on a band-aide so as not to ruin anything with blood.

"I changed our course to give the planet a wide berth unfortunately that's gonna add another day to our journey considering the moon orbiting the planet. I'm gonna go back to sleep it's been a while since I've been able to relax a bit. Zangetsu wake me up if the meter on Uryuu's wrist has fifteen minutes left. I don't want to be careless and not wake up in time." _Zangetsu? That's the name of his Zanpakto… why would he? He just let me know the name of his Zanpakto! I… is this a good thing? I'm supposed to hate S-reapers… and yet… I feel myself growing attached little by little. I've never… I've never had, a friend my age before. It feels kind of…nice. _Trying to ignore his inner revelations he concentrated on his sewing but even that pointed back to the other sitting next to him.

Knowing the name of an S-reaper's Z-chip was a big thing, especially considering that knowing that little bit of information could give you power over both the z-chip and its host. But he found himself not wanting to explore that thought. He pushed thoughts of revenge and anger away…for now. He would deal with the rest when it came time.

…

Cool grey eyes stared at the blossoming trees pink petals falling like tears in the gentle breeze. "Rukia…. Ichigo Kurosaki…." The report from the "demon cat" had been an unpleasant experience but the information it had given him made him pleased. Turning he noticed violent red in the backdrop of pale pinks. His R-2 Abarai Renji stood among the falling petals and even from here Byakuya could see the bright red tail swaying back and forth. He had found out his R-2's secret fairly easily, but he was reluctant to point this out to anyone. His duty did not require him to do so and his heart told him he would be betraying an old friend and a reliable comrade. Even Rukia knew nothing of the fact that Renji was a hybrid and he would keep it that way. Thus his most trusted comrade spent time being himself without fear in Byakuya's large garden of cherry blossoms enjoying the freedom from persecution.

Sighing softly he tapped his z-chip lightly. _Senbonzakura prepare my ZFJ for flight I will be taking a mission off of S-World for an indefinite time._ With this grey eyes closed on the world and he turned away from the sight of Abarai to his home to say good-bye to his beloved wife. Walking into the room his eyes gazed upon the visage of his wife in her portrait. He spoke nothing aloud; then again she had never truly expected him to. Her death so long ago had made him hard hearted, but finding something to protect again in the form of a gruff ill-mannered hybrid abandoned in the slums had softened him some. His sister too had given him back his heart. Bowing slightly he then turned and left. _It is time I repay Abarai for what he has given me. If Urahara Kisuke's assumptions are correct then the one he seeks will be able to give me answers and help me to understand. Then I will help Abarai live on this world without the fear that he needs to hide who and what he truly is. Thus I shall fulfill my debt to him…and to Rukia. Be with me Hisana._

…

Cold eyes watched the masses in front of him it was almost time and the pieces were falling into place. Soon everything would turn to ashes. Soon everything would burn!


	8. Illusions of Truth

_**It was an illusion… **_

_It hurts!_

_**A piece of fiction… **_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_**A screen of falsehood… **_

_Make it stop! It's not real! MAKE IT STOP!_

**Main controller out of commission, emergency back-up taking over initiative.**

**Taste… compromised.**

**Touch…compromised.**

**Sight…compromised.**

**Smell…compromised.**

**Initiating total shutdown of all systems. Shutdown will be complete in 3…2…1.**

…

Brows furrowed Aizen stood from his chair looking, through his vids, at Ulquiorra still currently comatose from the attack. Now there was a problem. Grimmjow, his band of pawns, the lion plush, and even Satoshi were all under the illusion that Ulquiorra was with them even though it was Stark.

But something was wrong, he hadn't received a report from R.A.1 in 24hrs and he had expressly said he wanted quarterly updates. He had been lenient seeing as how he was busy with other problems and plans. Now he had no knowledge of what was going on; it was unacceptable.

"Bring up Gin's location." The holo screen opened a map of the building marking Gin's location as well as pulling up the vids in the area of him. His ever smiling right hand man was walking down the main hall towards his rooms. _Right now he is the only one capable enough and trustworthy enough for this problem. There is no choice, I had hoped to wean Satoshi off of his presence but it seems that will have to be put on hold._ Rubbing the raw edges of his z-chip he leaned back. "Contact Gin and tell him I wish to see him." While not as effective as his z-chip the A.I. worked well enough for this.

…

**System Rebooted…**

**Checking all systems….**

_What?_

**Preliminary report: All systems still compromised. Foreign intruder detected. Initial attempts to destroy…failed.**

**Quarantine: Failed.**

_Stop!_

**Searching Alternatives….**

_Stop! Please stop!_

**Search: Failed to find solution.**

**Expanding Search…**

_Hurts… Please! Stop, it hurts…_

**Results: Failed to find solution.**

_No more, too much… can't….handle…._

**Main Controller back online… emergency system shutting down.**

Head pounding in agony and stomach revolting against him he rolled over and dry heaved. Vaguely he was aware that his claws were scratching deep groves into the rock underneath him. _What happened? Where am I?_ Opening his eyes Mael frowned tail twitching in agitation and ears flicking. Fangs nibbling his lower lip he noticed a hybrid sleeping across from him. _Grimmjow_ his mind supplied. Startled he grumbled slightly, the last thing he remembered… Mother killed, Aizen escaped, grabbed and thrown into a pod. Fear, anguish, and finally initiating the nanobots in his blood to block his memories. Then… _Toshi-chan…_

Eyes wide the rush of memories from the time he had initiated the memory wipe till now flooded in. Closing his eyes he shuddered, both memories and emotions were struggling against each other. His hatred of Aizen clashing with his absolute trust in _Gin._ His rage against infected hybrids clashing against his bond with _Grimmjow_. His desire for revenge competing with his desire for a simple peaceful life.

Struggling to stand he flicked his eyes and froze as two conflicting images wavered in front of him. _Not Ulquiorra…illusion._ Shaking his head to clear it he picked up Kon, his possessiveness about the toy having been the only thing he wasn't conflicted about at that point in time. Walking deeper into the cave that Grimmjow had acquired he sat in the dark and silence, breathing through his nose and out his mouth. The technique taught to him to calm his thoughts.

Flashbacks flicked behind his eyelids and slowly confusing thoughts and emotions fell into place. _Alpha…Urahara Kisuke. I must keep my promise to Urahara to destroy that weapon._ With this thought he put his mind to a different track. He was well rested now and he should be able to contact Ishida correctly. Uryuu Ishida; his first _keeper_, before Gin had somehow taken that position in all but power-bonding. _Uryuu?_ Waiting he sensed the other struggling with something and frowned for a second before he felt another presence. Startled at the sheer _magnitude_ of it he hissed and fell forward and right into the last person he wanted to see. Green-yellow eyes wide in shock he nearly jerked back and away from the ever smiling S-Reaper.

_Gin_. The single thought brought comfort and fear. "Toshi-chan how are you?" Feeling angered at being left behind and ignored while he had been suffering his hissed and pulled away from the other. Curling his lip he snarled at the other. _Left? Gone? Gin where?_ This S-reaper had abandoned him for an intermittent amount of time and had shirked his duties as Satos… Mael's keeper.

Watching the smile tighten on the other's face he knew that he had made the s-reaper somehow angry. When he was suddenly slammed into the rock wall behind him he gasped. His airways were being constricted. Panic seized him as memory of the same exact thing happening to him flashed through his thoughts.

Suddenly in his panic he saw the huge hybrid which had repeatedly shoved him into his bed. Hulking hands that had caused him _pain pain pain!_ Trembling in shock and fear his voice frozen inside his throat from his desire to scream. _Grimmjow! Grimmjow will make it stop. Help! Grimmjow!_ The hand was removed and he sank to the ground and curled into a ball; fear and helplessness causing him to lose sight of reality and drown in nightmares of what had happened. He couldn't discern what the words being said meant. He didn't recognize the touch to his back, nor did he pay attention to the bright yellow that wanted to catch his eyes. In his mind all that mattered was his mantra of: _Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop STOP!_

…

Uryuu gritted his teeth as Ichigo's ZFJ rattled from the impact of yet another shot hitting them. Surprisingly there wasn't any major damage and the shields were still over 80% power. But in his worry his breath was becoming increasingly shorter and while intellectually he knew that if he bothered Ichigo from his concentration on the foreign ships they _could_ die. _But if I don't get an infusion soon I __**will**__die!_ Even though the other was a mere hand-span away it was still _too_ far away! Conscious of the black spots dancing before his eyes he lurched forward and gripped the s-reapers arm. He was too weak; he felt his arm slip and he prepared himself for crashing into the floor.

A sudden shout and he was suspended an inch from the floor before being lifted back up, a familiar hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. The annoying voice sounded far away, no doubt the S-Reaper probably reprimanding him for waiting so long. Breathing easier but not feeling the relief he usually did he shook. _I still can't take a full breath! What's wrong? Why isn't it working this time!? _The sound of incessant beeping rang in his ears. _Stupid sound stop. S-reaper…Ichigo… make…it…sto…._

…

Gin frowned when the other pulled away from him, the annoyance he had been feeling exploding from him. Slamming the kid against the wall he was about to snarl at the other when he noticed the kids eyes. His pupils were blown so wide that the green-yellow was practically gone from them. Shivers wracked the kid's body and he was biting his lip so hard that blood was dripping down his cheek and onto the floor. Letting go and now worried he watched surprised as instead of bolting the kid slid listlessly to the ground eyes unseeing before curling into a tight ball. Mewls and whimpers echoed in the room and he bent down to rub the kids back knowing that had calmed him down in the past.

The shivering didn't stop and the kid didn't respond to either him or the annoying toy that Satoshi insisted was with him everywhere he went.

Standing he walked out to find Grimmjow, the tiger was currently in a drugged sleep that Stark had induced the night before. Wanting to curse at Stark, Grimmjow, and most of all Aizen he turned back and picked the kid up. He seemed lighter than he had before and sitting down he pulled the kid as close as he could wrapping him up. "Toy, go watch Grimmjow and inform him immediately that I want him in here when he wakes up." The lion said nothing but left as commanded.

Wracking his brain he tried to understand why the kid was freaking out so much from just that one instance. _Gin, Yami he's remembering Yami._ Eyes narrowing, he thought back, and almost laughed at his own stupidity. He had seen the video of what had caused Satoshi to go berserk after a visit from Yami. Yami had repeatedly slammed him into his medic-bed while the doctors had tried to sedate him.

The trembling was slowly dissipating, but the tense posture the other was in hadn't slackened in the least. His continuous rubbing was making his arms ache but he didn't stop. Finally with a deep shudder the other went limp, except for the tail currently trying to strangle his leg and the claws shredding his jacket. _Even if he was panicking he's never reacted like this before. There must be something else that happened. _

…

Ichigo knew how to handle his ZFJ almost as well as Urahara did Benihime. But whoever their attackers were, they were used to fighting in a group and had him surrounded. _Zangetsu we're going to have to enter Ban… _A sudden hand gripping his arm interrupted his thoughts and his eyes widened when he noticed Uryuu.

The weak grip slackened and he watched as the other started to fall towards the floor. Calling himself every name he could think of he caught the other and helped him up. Rubbing the other's back he sent his reiatsu. He felt his companion relax and take several shallow breaths before he started turning white as a sheet. Suddenly the watch on his wrist turned red and started beeping!

"Oh no you don't, you priss! You are not going to die on me you hear!" Another shot impacted with his ZFJ's shields and he ignored it. Right now Uryuu's life was more important than the melee. _Stupid stupid stupid! What do I do he's not responding to my reiatsu!_

_Ichigo._

Blinking he concentrated on the voice in his head. _Zangetsu!_

_Ichigo we must bond with him. You must break the bond he has connected to him and replace it with your own._

Not really understanding what his z-chip was telling him but… he decided to go with his instinct. Closing his eyes he reached his reiatsu out and for an instance he felt resistance before he "snapped" whatever was linked to the Quincy. A sharp tug on his own reiatsu had him gasp softly before he suddenly felt Uryuu's presence. It wasn't like Zangetsu who could talk to him and communicate with him. No it was more like he could sense the other was near and faintly he could "feel" the other relax as he was now taking deep breaths on his own.

Helping the other sit down he turned back to his controls and concentrating on his reiatsu again he released it into the controls in front of him. "Zangetsu, Bankai!" Suddenly the ZFJ glowed blue for a second before the entire shape of his fighter changed. Bankai was a sleeker and faster shape for his ZFJ. He didn't use it often seeing as how Urahara said he could kill himself trying to keep this form for longer than was necessary.

"Time to get out of this mess." Flooring the accelerator they speed right past the other ships and into the depths of space and silence. Feeling slightly exhausted he released his bankai and sat back with a sigh. Turning to look at Uryuu he was startled to find the other shaking, tears streaking down his face. Deciding to leave the other to himself he closed his eyes. _Zangetsu keep an eye on him make sure I'm awake in time to give him his infusion. Keep our course clear and shoot anything that comes within range._

_Very well, disabling or kill shots. _Thinking for a moment he looked at the other again and decided without hesitation. _One warning shot, then kill them if they persist._ Feeling slightly more relaxed he fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

_He felt Mael's panic starting to merge with his own, and like an avalanche on a hill filled with snow; between them their panic merged and grew into a destructive force that almost killed both of them. 'Have to cut it; I have to cut our bond before we die!'  
>He was too weak to do so, he was barely functioning and Mael was too caught up in the panic to do it himself. Nearing complete oblivion he was startled when familiar reiatsu wrapped around him. Blue, then black, then red, and blue again. Wanting to scream his rejection he was helpless as it wrapped around him and cut his bond to Mael and replaced it.<em>

_Floods of Ichigo's memories flashed past his eyes in a second. _

"Mom! Moooommm!" Blood splattered over orange hair. She's dead. _It's all my fault!_

"Ichigo we love you don't pull away from us." Two younger sisters' tears streaking down their faces a father who for once was mature and held him.

"He's my brother Ichigo please! Save him please!" Large teary eyes of a friend as her brother's infected body transformed into a disgusting monster. He had to kill it, he had to protect. _I'll protect you Orihime!_

Watching his best friend die, crushed by the very infected he had let escape him moments before. _Chad I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry._

Going to S-World and meeting a captain that could care less that his own sister was on trial. _Cold hearted monster!_ Grey eyes piercing his soul like he _knew_, he knew that Ichigo had let other's die. That he'd been unable to save them. "If I defeat you, you save your sister!" Wind blew through black hair grey eyes watched silently before a sniff. "You are a substitute s-reaper you don't even have Bankai. You cannot defeat me."

The first time he met his _other_. "cOmE oN iChiGo. ShOw Me WhAt YoU'vE gOt!" _I will win! I won't fail!_

The first time they met. _What a snob, but he looks lonely._

Opening his eyes he stared sightlessly in front of him tears silently slipping down his face. _Stupid! It wasn't your fault._ No more than it was his fault that his own grandfather had fallen. It was hopeless now, he couldn't hate the other. The emotion had been strangled and killed by the flood of memories from the s-reaper.

Not even bothering to wipe the tears away he felt the other's gaze on him but Ichigo said nothing. _He doesn't know that I know. He doesn't know that he just created a bond that can only be broken through death. _Looking at the peacefully sleeping _fool_ he made up his mind. "I won't tell him, and neither will you Zangetsu." He put his own reiatsu behind this command. By using the z-chips name and his reiatsu the other couldn't go against his command. He hoped Mael was alright but right now he needed to ground himself and focus on what was before him.

…

He was laughing, pleasure thrummed up his spine as he felt the bond that connected them, him and the king, to their bonded. He had nearly broken the restraints in his effort to save the other earlier but the fool King had actually done something right for once.

Now they couldn't be separated and he would _know_ when something was wrong with his bonded. Grinning he looked over at Zangetsu silent as ever but he could have sworn he saw a small twitch of the lips that indicated the other was pleased.

Idly twirling the reified blade that was him and Zangetsu he hummed softly. The swoosh and scrape as the blade cut through the building under him pleasing to his ears. As a reward for the King doing something right he would let him sleep peacefully. Watching the link he was suddenly aware of being watched. Giggling like a maniac he "pulled" Uryuu in. Their bonded looked shell shocked for a moment.

Blue eyes watched him and he grinned evilly back, surprisingly the other didn't react to that. Instead a white thread indicating the other's reiatsu started appearing and surrounding him as though to shield him from whatever was to come. Blue eyes closed for a second and suddenly looking down he saw his own threads had appeared. "I see." Those two words irritated him for a moment but he brushed it aside. "hElLo LiTtLe BoNdEd." Blue connected with bright yellow for a second. "Hello… hollow." Dispassionate words but he didn't mind, so long as this human was alive he would be fine. He could care less if the other hated him, wanted to kill him, or even if he liked him. So long as Uryuu Ishida existed he didn't care.

"You…"A soft frustrated sigh then blue eyes became piercing like twin blades. "Ichigo is a hybrid because of you and now we are bonded. Why?" _SmArT bOnDeD, mUcH sMaRtEr ThAn tHe KiNg._ Shrugging he waved carelessly at Zangetsu, err the other Zangetsu. Cackling at his own thoughts he went back to his previous game of flinging the Zanpakto around. It was too his utter astonishment when he felt a cool hand against his cheek. Yellow eyes wide he found himself staring into very intense blue very very close to his face. Black lips thinned and just as he was about to push the hand away he suddenly felt reiatsu stir like a soft breeze.

It twined around both of them pure blue like the eyes watching his own, he would have sent his own reiatsu into the other's but it would have disturbed whatever his bonded was doing. Hair moving into his face but he ignored it as blue eyes were hidden beneath dark lashes. Then with a suddenness that was impressive the other completely left Ichigo's soul world. He would have been angry if it weren't for the message passed down to him through the link. "I am in your care… Zangetsu." Smile back in place he started his humming and spinning again. "oF cOuRsE, bOnDeD."

…

He felt like a girl, always fainting and panicking and needing to be held and protected. No not a girl, more like a child, a weak puny helpless child. It frustrated him; it would probably frustrate anyone in his position. _Of course losing your memory does leave a person very vulnerable._ But that was no excuse, and now. _Now nothing I can do nothing at this point. I am a prisoner of Aizen and once he finds out I have my memory back I'll be his little toy next._ Sighing he grabbed his tail to stop the twitching. Looking around the cave he noticed that other than himself and Grimmjow there was no one else.

Curling against the blue tiger he tightened his grip on Kon for a moment. He felt helpless and empty. Uryuu was gone from his mind, their link cut. While he could appreciate why that had to be, the after effects made him feel cold and utterly abandoned. First his mother, then Gin, and now Uryuu was gone, he wanted to be angry, to scratch, bite, and howl. But it was too much work; his body couldn't handle the emotional upheaval that he'd recently been going through.

Soft words drifted towards him from the cave entrance and he grimaced as two conflicting images warred in his mind. He knew that the other hybrid wasn't Ulquiorra, even if he hadn't seen past the illusion there was no way that the bat-hybrid would be able to move so soon after what he had done to him.

Feeling guilty he looked at his hands and found them shaking. He had never truly been alone for long and he knew how to take care of himself if he ever was. But the shock of losing everything, of getting some of it back and then losing it again was taking its toll on him. The sound of Gin at the entry way brought only a minimal amount of comfort. Minimal because the person he'd trusted had hurt him and it opened his eyes to a couple of things.

Gin only cared about him _because_ of Aizen, rather because he was of use to Aizen. He was just a pawn to both men whether they both had the same agenda or not. Bowing his head he held back tears of anguish and frustration. He couldn't hurt Gin, and he was too drained to attack the one that smelled like wolf. His Grimmjow was asleep. _Wait… asleep? He's been that way for almost the whole day!_ Eyes wide he kneeled down by his head gently cradling the cheek. _Something's wrong._ Checking through the h-virus he found Grimmjow's healing ability had been sealed and there was some sort of chemical that was keeping him asleep.

_Do I have enough energy for this? It's not killing him and it doesn't look permanent. _Pulling away he groaned softly and swayed, just using that amount of energy was draining. "You okay Satoshi?" Startled he wanted to growl that it wasn't his name but stopped.

"_Do you know what Satoshi means little kitty?" Silver hair flashed in the fluorescent light and the ever smiling man seemed to wait expectantly. Twitching his tail because he didn't understand he rubbed slightly against the other. "No then, well your name means clear-thinking, quick-witted, and wise. Fits you perfectly right Satoshi?" Satoshi is my name, yes I will be Satoshi._

Gin had named him, something that was of high importance among his people, especially the feline hybrids. Known to be the more intellectual and wise of their kind names were chosen carefully. Sometimes mother's would refuse to have children without first having chosen the perfect name for them. His own mother had not been like that, having been the epitome of ephemera she had named him the first thing that came to mind. It was one of the things that had left him disgruntled as a child, hearing from his friends how their names were carefully chosen_ years _before they had ever been born. Not wanting to tell them that his mother had chosen his own name seconds before his birth because it was the name of a human man that sold the best fish she had ever tasted.

"Err, Satoshi?" Pulled from his reverie he decided that he would keep the name as his first and use Mael as his second. Both meanings put together came out as Wise Prince it was prestigious but he didn't care. He was a feline, it was only right for him to have a good name, especially one that was thought out.

"Yes Kon?" His reply seemed to have stunned the plushy so he gently picked the other up and nuzzled him. "I am better though currently weak as a kitten. I doubt I would make it far in this state." Black button eyes blinked then the other just nodded and grumbled to himself. Glancing down at himself he noticed the dirt and grime all over his skin and fur. Sighing softly he closed his eyes, the faint memory of Grimmjow telling him there was a small stream running through these caves. Ears twitching in different directions he finally caught the sound of water. With one last glance at his protector he gently nuzzled the other and walked away to clean up a little. Being dirty was _unacceptable_!

…

_Urahara, the hybrid has regained his memory._ Startled awake he wiped the small amount of drool from the corner of his mouth. He had been staying up late for the past several days to finish the repairs on his ZFJ and adding special "touches" to it. So naturally he had fallen asleep in front of his computer. Looking up he noticed there were no messages from his informant in Aizen's hideout and sighed.

Sometimes he wondered why he didn't have gray hair for all the worrying he was bound to do. _Thank you, Benihime._ There was no reply but it didn't bother him. Sitting up he winced as several joints popped and the sound of his neck popping several times echoed in the room. "Whoever said that was supposed to feel good never slept in an office chair." Leaning back he switched the screen and looked over his work, for the most part it was flawless. The virus he had created was a masterpiece that could crash all the computers on Earth. Now to package it, his favorite part! _Hmm how about a cute frilly little panda shaped cellphone! Yes and I could add…._

Hours later he held up the finished product which practically gleamed, glittered, and had little hearts dancing around it. The thought of Ichigo's reaction to this little masterpiece was worth all the girly-ness of it. Oh yes it was perfect, and no one would know that it was a virus that could wipe out the entire technology base of several planets. "The panda was perfect!" The resulting chilled silence made him aware that he had a guest. Turning with a smile and unobtrusively slipping the small contraption in his pocket he grinned. "Well well, Captain Kuchiki welcome to my humble shop!" Gray eyes flicked to his pocket and he resisted the urge to block the view. "Yes, I am aware that Kurosaki has left to fetch the hybrid. He should have been able to travel there and back several times by now. What is the meaning of the delay?"

_Sharp as ever Captain Kuchiki, sharp as ever._ "The coordinates I gave Ichigo aren't to Aizen's hideout. They are to _that place._" Gray eyes widened then went neutral. "I had hoped you would meet him and his companion after they leave there to assist them in the rescue." Byakuya frowned. "That planet… many have died there. I hope you are sure about this Kisuke Urahara. The training grounds for S-World Captain Class S-Reapers have killed many. Dead World is no place for the weak hearted." Nodding and remembering his own horrifying stint there he motioned to the other and asked him if he wanted tea. _Ichigo doesn't stand a chance against Aizen; going to the Dead-World will give him what he needs. Hopefully the Quincy will understand and be able to help before he gets himself killed._

…

Renji looked at the pile of paper work and grimaced. Captain had left, which meant that all the paperwork he usually did went to Renji. Ears twitching under his bandana he reached up and rubbed them a little. They ached from being restricted so much, especially now that he couldn't go to the Captain's home and wander in the garden without worry of being found out.

Ever since he had woken up alone on S-World he had known he was different from everyone else. They didn't have tails or markings like he did. Their hair wasn't untamable and they didn't have fangs in their mouths. So he had hidden them, he never let anyone know that he was different. Yet somehow like always Captain Kuchiki had found out. Ironically it had happened when he was out to kill his Captain, Senbonzakura had cut through his headband and his ears had twitched up in alarm. He had snarled at the other when they were suddenly face to face and revealed his fangs. 

It had nearly given him a panic attack to know that the secret he had kept to close to his heart was found out so easily; and by his heartless captain no less. It had seemed he was doomed and he had been prepared to fight till his dying breath not to be sent to captain Unohana or even worse Captain Mayuri! But his captain had stood there silent as ever and reached out to touch his ears with wonder in his eyes. "Abarai what are you?" The words were softened by the gentle smile on his captain's face an expression he had _never_ seen before. "I-I'm a hybrid." The other simply nodded and unwound the scarf from his neck and draped it over his ears careful not to hurt them.

That night he had gone home and wondered if it had all been a dream, except that his Captain's white scarf had been lying neatly folded on his lap. He had stared at it all night and had carefully put it in a bag and handed it over the next morning. The Captain had been the same as usual until the work day was over.

Standing gracefully his Captain looked out the window at the fading light for a moment before turning to him as he signed his _last_ stupid piece of worthless paperwork. "Abarai follow me." Startled he had done so without thinking, a part of him wondering if his Captain was going to punish him for his insubordination the previous evening. As they passed through the Kuchiki grounds and through the house they came to a small gate. Seeing pink petals pass him he flinched, thinking Senbonzakura had been unleashed. Instead the soft silky caress of an actual cherry blossom landed on his nose. Looking up he was graced with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in all his life.

He'd heard rumors of the Kuchiki gardens being the most beautiful in all of the C.P.S. but seeing it firsthand was completely different. Walking forward amidst the falling petals of pink cherry blossoms he suddenly felt at home. Tall trees surrounding him a strong breeze ruffling his hair the thrum of excitement in his veins. His ears had perked up before he could stop them and he was only slightly surprised when his Captain gently took the bandana off.

He was too in awe to notice much, it wasn't until his captain spoke that he became aware that his tail had wriggled loose of its bindings. "Abarai, this garden is one of the most private places on S-World. None may enter without my express permission; feel free to be yourself here." And then there had been the pitiful tears, the knowledge that someone knew just how hard it was to live hiding who you truly were. That there was someone willing to accept him as he was a give him a moments reprieve from the secrets. Staring at the thick branches so closely intertwined, the desire to jump up into them became almost unbearable. "Go ahead. I will wait here; there is tea when you wish." Nodding he had jumped and for the second time that night he felt totally and completely home.

Now he was missing the garden and surprisingly the solid company of his Captain. Pacing a little he looked outside the window the moon shone a bright white. A knock on the office door had him turning it wasn't until he felt the cold sting of a needle in his neck that he felt fear. _Stupid useless ARGHHHH….._

…

Now they had a little leverage, who knew the outcast's son would do some good. Gently caressing the bright red hair a fanged mouth widened in a grin. Soon they would have Mael; then they would teach S-world what it meant to feel pain! They would have their revenge!

_To be continued…_


	9. Enraged Instincts

_I'm a monster…_

_I almost killed her…_

_I'm not like everyone else, because… I'm a monster._

Startled Rangiku sat up breathing hard; looking around for the voice she was shocked to see, across from her a bound Renji. He was stiff as a board and staring unseeingly at the wall in front of him. Looking down at her own hands she noticed her own bindings, thin wires that ran along her wrists. She struggled not to let her ears, cat ears to be precise, be noticed. It was then that she saw the tail swaying hypnotically like a snake behind Renji.

There was no trace of anyone that could have spoken like the voice from her dreams. "Renji are you alright?" Her question was met with stony silence the red glint in her fellow R-2's eyes making her afraid. "Where is he? Where is he?!" The sudden snarling from her friend made her edgy. He looked angry, no enraged would be a better term. Suddenly he started slamming his body against the walls making her fear for his health. _This isn't good… what should I do? _As much as she didn't want to reveal her nature as a hybrid she knew that if she didn't calm Renji down he could seriously injure himself. And so she did something she hadn't done since Gin had left her.

The soft humming in her head traveled to her throat and deep into her being creating a soft comforting purr. The outraged shouts and banging from Renji calmed slightly. Then with a sudden shudder the other just slumped limply against the wall.

Her purring continued until she thought her throat wouldn't work anymore. Renji seemed asleep so she stopped purring and started looking around. The walls were solid stone no cracks, no holes, and no way out. Her sense of smell told her nothing except that they were alone together. Her ears detected no other presences; the door seemed even less penetrable than the wall. She wasn't weak, she was positive her and Renji could escape!

Looking over she felt sadness at the look of lost defeat of his face. Renji had only been like this once that she knew of; and that was when Rukia had been sentenced to death because of the traitors Aizen and Gin. Renji was loyal to his friends, but Byakuya was special to him. She was sure that Renji considered R-1 Byakuya Kuchiki his closest and most irreplaceable comrade, practically his other half.

Renji had been considered an anomaly; even within the C.P.S. but Byakuya had treated him the same as he treated everyone else. He gave Renji the respect that he craved like water, and now that she knew Renji's secret. She was sure that Byakuya had shielded and protected it; creating an irrevocable bond making Byakuya Renji's _keeper_. They were two of a kind, two sides of one coin. And now that they were separated, Renji who needed Byakuya's presence was suffering because of his animal half.

_Kind of like how Gin used to take care of me. But that's over now he left me and now I have to take care of myself._ Speaking of which she saw Renji stir, thankfully he seemed fine. His eyes still held that murderous glint but there also seemed to be intelligence behind it. "Thanks." Nodding she tried to get into contact with Haineko fear struck her as she received no answer. "They're blocking our communication with our z-chips. It seems we've been captured by our own kind." Gritting her teeth she nodded.

She assumed that Renji had been abandoned as a child just as she had when her people found out that she didn't have the "ability" that their kind inherited. "You have any idea why?" Renji bared his teeth for a moment but settled back and shook his head. "I assumed it was one of the G-13 but it seems R-1 Mayuri hasn't captured us for experimentation." Shuddering she nodded, that had also been a secret fear of hers. "Do you hear that voice or is it just my imagination?" Renji looked confused at her words and shook his head.

"No, but I'm going to go mad. If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to lose my mind." The completely serious look in his eyes told Rangiku that he was telling the truth. Renji would lose his rational mind if he wasn't loose soon. For the first time in years she wished Gin was with her to take care of everything. _I miss you Gin._ For now she would have to concentrate on helping Renji and hope that they could leave soon.

…

Snarling he jumped out of the way as a spiny white tail lashed at him. The grotesque figure in front of him growled causing blood and drool to drip from its fangs. Satoshi was running out of strength and the two people that could help him were nowhere in sight. Kon was tucked firmly in his arms, the fake Ulquiorra stood to the side watching with an air of boredom. Every muscle screamed for relief and his lungs felt on fire. He had fallen asleep after another of his baths only to wake up lying in the endless desert next to another human turning into a hollow. At first he had ran away from it but the endless sands revealed no shelter. His cries had no responses and the beast had finally caught up to him. Now he was struggling to dodge and keep his hold on Kon.

His mind was running over all possible escapes but all his plans required a strength he didn't have. He couldn't get close enough to strike and he was quickly losing the small amount of stamina he had. Another strike had him rolling in the abrasive and scorching hot sand the sun glaring red like blood against his skin. "We gotta' do something before it kills us! Can't you use that scary golden eyed thing you do?"

Gritting his teeth he felt blood drip down his chin as his fang pierced his lip. Truthfully he could, the swirling chalky white "threads" were plain as day. He could manipulate them he was sure; the problem was that without someone to be his true _keeper_ he could lose his mind to the animal side. Another strike, this one landed on his side, three jagged slashes dripped blood along his hip and thigh. He started to concentrate upon healing them, stumbling a little away from the hollow he was startled to feel Kon slipping from his grasp. Seeing the lion's head detached from its body lying motionless in the sand made him freeze in place.

He heard the grotesque hollow move closer its footsteps making loud thuds, but it didn't matter. The smell of its breath against his cheek didn't matter either. Kon was… _I'll kill it! I'll shred it into tiny little pieces till it's nothing!_ Lifting his eyes he stared straight into the black holes that were the hollow's eyes. His mind latched onto the white threads and he twisted hard. Blood splattered against his face but he still didn't move. Catching another thread he ripped it out and agonized screams echoed in his ears. The hollow fell to the ground blood flowing from the hundreds of cuts over its entire body. It would die slowly as the virus that was its strength turned into its enemy.

Turning slowly he stared at the other watching him; he saw threads dancing around that figure as well. They were all to blame for taking Kon from him, so they should all suffer equally! Slowly he reached for the stronger dark grey threads. _Die, die, die, die, die!_

…

Stark watched as the low ranking hollow approached the hybrid, he wasn't moving an inch. He was staring at the sand where the head from the lion plushy had fallen. The spiked tail started its assault again and he was about to interfere when suddenly blood spurted from wounds on the scaly white hide. He saw no action from the feline and yet he felt it, the hybrid was killing the low level hollow; from the _inside out,_ he was ripping it apart.

The hybrid looked over slowly then turned his eyes towards Stark himself. The bright gold slitted eyes were his only warning before he was on his knees, his vision splitting, and his body in agony. Somehow this seemed worse than what he heard had happened to Ulquiorra. The sharp concentration in those eyes told him that the kid knew _exactly_ what he was doing. His blood felt boiling hot under his skin and he could hear Lillynette in his head, but he couldn't move, he could barely breathe.

The wolves that were Lillynette growled and started to surround the hybrid. When one started to attack he cried out in agony as his back arched of its own volition and blood poured unbidden from his mouth. _Give Kon back! Give me Kon BACK!_

Black dots swam in his vision and he could hear yelps as Lillynette was attacked as well. He tried to crawl forward, but his body was shaking so badly he could barely hold himself up. Golden eyes were narrowed in his direction for a moment before the color faded to green. Then the kid looked up and he could barely concentrate as his eyes caught sight of a figure. The feline was suddenly gone and Stark faintly heard the sounds of the hybrid's hissing before he nearly passed out.

His entire body felt on fire as all the nerves seemed to have been thoroughly abused. Blood dripped from his mouth and he wasn't surprised to see gashes covering his whole body. _That kid was gonna kill me alright. Lillynette are you alright?_ No answer for a second then he felt a warm tongue against his cheek. _We have to inform Aizen of what happened._ Her unrestrained cursing in his head lulled him to sleep as she dragged his abused body across the red tinted sands.

…

Something was off about the priss since their little incident those few days ago. At first he had assumed the guy was recovering from the shock of his near-death experience. But the Quincy wasn't his same old self. The snarky comments had ceased and he could swear the other was actually being _nice_ to him. _Heck he even gave me a gift…that he handmade! This is creeping me out!_ Okay maybe it was a little immature to regret not being able to get a rise out of the uptight Quincy. Ok and _maybe_ the Quincy was still a _little _snarky… There was just something off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

What was worse was the penetrating looks he kept getting, they left him feeling uncomfortable and exposed. Zangetsu was strangely silent about the whole thing but he shrugged it off, Zangetsu was strangely silent all the time. Looking at the sleeping Quincy he sighed. "How much farther Zangetsu?" His z-chip was silent for a moment before answering. "Thirty minutes maximum before we reach the coordinates Kisuke Urahara gave us."

Nodding to himself he mentally sighed; this trip had been rather strange. First he was sure that the planet that had Kon was closer, and then they run into all sorts of hostiles, and lastly they were headed toward a very unwelcoming looking place. "Seems right for a bad guy's lair…" A snort from next to him had him frowning. "A little impractical with all that smog unless this so called bad guy doesn't need to breathe air."

Nodding he wondered how the Quincy knew that, the superior look on his face was making him irritated. The sudden glow in the other's eyes was making him want to land a pu… _Wait a moment a glow? Zangetsu does Uryuu have some sort of lenses on? _The deep voice in his head was slow. _Not on, they are surgically grafted into the actual lenses of his eyes. They seem to have several functions, such as reading distances, speed, size, and the components of substances._ "That's pretty cool." Uryuu looked confused and he felt himself turn red. _I just said that out loud didn't I? … DO NOT answer that... As you wish Ichigo._ Grumbling under his breath he grabbed the control stick and maneuvered his ZFJ towards the unwelcome planet.

The surface seemed black, which as Uryuu had said was thick smog of unknown origin. He doubted that the planet was habitable. Just where had Urahara sent them? The descent was easy going as they entered the atmosphere with no major problems. Twin moons hung just around the planet one giving off a sickly yellow color. Getting a bad feeling he gripped the controls a little tighter. "Zangetsu what's the name of this planet?" Silence met him then suddenly the screen filled with the smiling face of Urahara. The bad feeling multiplied, this couldn't be a good thing. "Ahh Ichigo, this is a recording of me as the planet you are approaching, I'm assuming, is too far for actual communications. This planet is called D-World or Dead World. It is going to give you the tools you need for the battle to come. Well have fun and bring me back a souvenir!" With a wave of his fan he was gone and Ichigo was trying to stop the overwhelming urge to slam his fists into the screen of his own ZFJ.

"He said D-world right?" Nodding he wondered at the furrowed brows of his companion. "I'm not too sure but it was my belief that only S-reapers who were going to become Rank 1 Captains were sent here." Eyes wide he suddenly remembered Byakuya telling him about this place. _It was… unpleasant. Not something you could handle…human._ There had been disdain but he could have sworn that he had seen the other man shudder in remembrance. "I'll kill him when we get back!" Uryuu looked grim. "_If_ we get back."

…

_Stop talking to me! I…I am a monster! Stay away! I do not want to hurt you!_

Struggling to sit up Rangiku winced as the wires cut into her wrists. Renji was sitting with his head in his hands trembling. _We have to get out of here!_ Breathing a little harshly she noticed the sudden temperature drop, shivering she gasped as another gust blew in from under the door. "Renji you feel that?" The other nodded but was silent, looking strained from his struggle to keep his mind intact.

Standing was hard but manageable even though her wrists were tied together. She wasn't born with a tail like Renji so she didn't have that balance. Walking towards the door she frowned as she still couldn't hear anything. "Rangiku…your ears… something in…your ears…" Blinking she reached up to her ears and felt a soft substance give under her probing fingers. Suddenly roars, screeches, and whines echoed in her sensitive ears. Flattening her ears she was shocked to know that they hadn't been secluded this whole time. Bracing herself against the sound she searched for the deep sad voice from her dreams.

She didn't hear it but there was a strange _whoosh_ and _scraping_ sound from what she assumed was across the hall. Tapping lightly on the door, for once in her life she hoped she had claws, so she could scratch. Her tapping caused the strange sounds to stop for a moment. _Tap tap… tap tap tap. _Her little rhythm was suddenly repeated back to her. Feeling giddy and excited she did it again. _Tap tap tap… tap tap… tap tap…tap tap tap. _Once again it was repeated and she smiled in fondness before she heard a groan behind her.

Eyes wide she saw Renji digging his fingers in his hair lips mumbling something she couldn't hear. Behind her she heard the taps again this time a more intricate pattern. Before she could respond Renji screamed and threw himself against the wall. His pupils were wide and his tail was lashing like an aggravated snake. "Where? Where? WHERE?!" Gathering her courage she launched herself at her friend's back and held his arms and legs down with her own, a mean feat considering her hands were tied together. She grunted in pain as her back was slammed against the wall. _That's going to bruise._

After some more struggling and a few added bruises she calmed Renji down again by stroking his hair and purring. Once everything settled down she noticed that the _scraping _noise seemed more insistent and the _whoosh_ was happening more often. She couldn't move or talk because she knew it would disturb Renji but she smiled. It was nice to know that someone else cared even if she couldn't see who it was. Surprisingly the cold had disappeared sometime in between her tapping and helping Renji, for that she was grateful.

**...**

Satoshi was furious! Whoever this _person_ thought he was he had no right to take Kon from him! Growling low in his throat he dragged his claws down the hard rock of the cave walls. _Ohh that feels niiiccceee!_ A grunt from next to him had his ears twitching but he ignored the other to continue his scratching and soon he was purring contentedly. Another grunt and a sudden swat on his head had his good mood disappear in an instant as he hissed his displeasure. "Enough; sit quietly." The emphatic way the other said it had him baring his teeth.

Then the other picked up Kon again and he straightened to see what the other was doing. Slit green-yellow eyes watched intensely as a steady hand sewed Kon's head back on, the black thread clashed with the yellow, but right now that didn't matter. The stiches were neat and as soon as the hand was done he received the plushy lion back.

After a second the lion was back to talking and making a general nuisance of himself. "You must really like that annoying thing to get so angry after he was injured." His mind which had been fuzzy with instinct and rage cleared slowly as he processed the words.

Wincing he stared after the toy wondering why he had such a huge attachment to it. Thinking for a moment he was startled to realize the reason. It wasn't Kon, though Satoshi was fond of him, it was who created Kon. _Urahara Kisuke._ Kon was his only link to Urahara. Losing Kon meant, in a way, losing Urahara. His _keeper_ was to be Urahara, but until he could actually have contact with him Kon was his only connection, his only link to sanity.

"Thank you for your help…" The brown haired man nodded seriously. "I'm Ashido… _What_ exactly are you?" Hissing under his breath he winced as it pulled at the still tender gashes on his side. "I'm a cat hybrid. My name is Satoshi." The other seemed slightly interested for a second before he shrugged. "Let's get a look at those wounds I need to check if you've been infected by the hollow that attacked you." Wincing he crawled forward grabbing the plushy on the way despite his protests.

Lying on his side he allowed the other to look at his wounds. After his assault on the two hollows he didn't have the energy to spare on healing himself. His tail lashed as pain ripped through him when the now dirty white shirt was pulled away from the dried blood sticking like sap to his skin. "How did you get here anyway, this planet is off-limits to all species." Wincing again he dug his claws into the rock beneath him, from yet another cave. "Captured… Aizzzen… SSStaasssisss for two yearssss." Flinching he felt water poured over the open wounds causing them to sting like mad. He relaxed a little when Kon stroked his head trying to comfort him. Strong steady hands helped him to a sitting position and rough cloth was wrapped over the wounds on his side and thigh. "Here, you can wear these for now." Looking at the loose black robe he took it from the other and wrapped it around him.

"Aizen huh. Why would he want you, you're no fighter." Stopping in tying the sash he returned to his task and growled. "I am special I suppose." The man sighed and stood. "Sleep, they'll be searching for you if you _are_ that special. This cave is deep within the Menos Forest you should be safe for now." Nodding he watched the other leave into the darkness. "It won't last for long. Kon are you alright?" The lion nodded looking a bit put off at the new stitching. "When we get back I'll stitch it properly." The lion grumbled a moment. "What happened while I was out?" Thinking back he worried, leaning against the cool smooth stone he cradled his side and rested on his back. "I lost it." The look of confusion on Kon's face made his stomach drop. "I lost my mind. Ever since my _keeper_ broke our bond I've felt it slipping. My instincts are taking over my rational mind. Stay close Kon you are the only thing that's keeping me sane right now."

"What do you mean? Why would you lose your mind?" Staring blankly at the opposite cave wall he spoke softly. "From the moment a hybrid is born they are bonded to another, this is usually their birth mother. Without this bond the child can turn into a mindless animal with no purpose. Once we reach a certain age we are bonded to yet another person. That person is usually a Quincy who can help us to use our abilities properly. The bond to that person makes them our _keeper._ Just like the title suggests they help to _keep_ our rational minds. When we are adults the bond becomes permanent or is switched out for a mating bond. If a _keeper_ dies or the bond is broken the hybrid usually starts experiencing extreme emotions and a sense of panic that their bonded is gone or not near them. My _keeper _broke our bond a couple of days ago; you are currently the only thing keeping me sane." Kon nodded. "Of course the amazing Kon will help you!" Smiling warmly he patted the others head. "Ichigo will come and save us I'm sure of it. Then you can meet the demon that's been dressing me up in these ugly _frilly_ monstrosities!"

As Kon kept talking he felt his eyelids drooping, curling slowly around the stuffed animal he was careful of the stiches he now had. Tail curling he purred softly and before he completely fell asleep he grabbed the still talking yellow lion and fell into oblivion. Seconds later the s-reaper came in and shook his head before laying the pelt lying across his shoulders over the small hybrid. The little lion now tucked firmly in pale arms.

…

Aizen was angry, of that Gin was positive, but in reality he had no one to blame but himself. They both knew that Satoshi had the power to take down any of the R.A. if he wanted. Proof of that was the still comatose Ulquiorra, the crippled Yami, and now the unconscious Stark. Gin was actually pretty impressed that the kid had taken Stark out, but from the vicious slashes all over Coyote's body, the other hadn't been lenient. But what was the true concern was the mysterious _other_ that Stark had reported seeing.

Walking down the halls he froze as he felt the familiar presence of _her._ She was in trouble… Smile straining against his face he clenched his hand. It was hard being apart from her, especially with Satoshi around reminding him of her at every turn. He hoped she was alright because he couldn't… no he _wouldn't_ save her. His purpose here was more important at this point in time and until he fulfilled that he couldn't go back.

Entering the large room where Aizen sat staring at his R.A. he smiled wider. Tosen stood on the left side of Aizen silent and imposing as usual. The other's where standing apart from each other staring at nothing. "Gin. Do we have any word on Satoshi?" Shaking his head he waved his hand and let the holo screen appear. A map of the world they were on popped up with several markings. A red shade lit up one area of the map. "Currently the only place Toshi-chan could be is in the Menos Forest where we have no authority."

Aizen nodded calmly and looked over his R.A. suddenly the door slid open and Ulquiorra stepped in looking only slightly unsteady. Green eyes looked over his fellow R.A. before he bowed towards Aizen. "Ahh Ulquiorra welcome." The other nodded but said nothing, stoic and as unexpressive as usual. Harribel stepped forward. "Shall I search for him Lord Aizen?" For a moment those brown eyes looked thoughtful. "No, I have other plans for you. Tosen take Ulquiorra with you and search the forest." A smile of benevolence then soft spoken words. "Don't come back until you have my pet… or I will be displeased." _Benevolence wasn't the right word for that huh. For now Satoshi should be safe even if he is with a stranger. There are other things I can concentrate on now that he is out of the way._ Walking forward he approached Aizen from the right. "We have intruders… several of _them_ have come."

Brown eyes crinkled in a smile and he wondered what the ever scheming man would do. "Harribel take your troupe with you. We have some visitors that need a warm welcoming. Bring them to me… dead or alive doesn't matter." The blond Arrancar nodded and left, Aizen stood and Gin followed him out. There were a lot of plans to be made.

…

Ichigo frowned as they landed, he had thought the smog reached the ground but apparently it only floated in the thermosphere and didn't contaminate the mesosphere and below. The planet still looked uninhabitable. Craggy rock covered the expanse, cracks in it glowing with lava as it poured out of the planet's core. The heat caused the air to waver and turn black as it rose. The sky was as gloomy as all the rest with the sun barely penetrating the thick smog leaving everything in an ashy gray light.

The moment he landed warning signals blared throughout the hull of his ZFJ. Eyes wide he watched as huge skeletal like things approached. They were at least three times the size of his ship and what he knew about them made them even more menacing. You couldn't kill them, not even shattering them to tiny bits would take them down; they would reassemble and eat you. "Zangetsu!" The moment stealth mode activated he sighed in relief as the guardians moved away.

"This doesn't seem promising." Nodding he checked his screens. "From what little I've heard this place is as close to hell as you can get for a planet. Those skeletons are the guardians that rule here, this planet is where they send the highest ranking criminals from all the worlds." Uryuu nodded looking serious. "So how do we get out of here?" Looking at the gray expanse he reified his sword. "Three days without dying… three straight days of fighting the inhabitants and facing your deepest fear. Then you can leave. That's what Urahara told me." Uryuu nodded. "This will be a hard place to defend from, but it's probably best we are out in the open. With the size of those guardians, moving towards the crags and outcroppings could get us stuck in a rockslide. Not to mention the inhabitants could be hiding anywhere around here."

It made sense but Ichigo was never one to wait around and be attacked. "Zangetsu open the hatch I'm going out." The Quincy frowned a moment but made to follow him. "Oi where do you think you're going?" Blue eyes stared at him sharply. "If you don't come back in time I'll die anyway, so stop acting like you're my mother and stand aside." Gripping the others arm he tried to stare the other down but the Quincy merely pushed his glasses up and said in that annoyingly reasonable voice of his. "You'll probably get yourself killed if I'm not there to watch your back anyway."

Without another word he exited the ZFJ and Ichigo simply followed him. The air was stale but breathable and he watched closely to see if Uryuu would be fine in the air. Other than an inquisitive brow raised nothing bad happened. He half expected to be attacked the moment they left the safety of his ZFJ. The guardians were strangely silent and he barely had time to dodge before a rain of fire exploded from the sky. Next to him Uryuu was even quicker on the draw. A glowing blue bow appeared at his wrist and with speed and precision he fired arrows one after another. Lifting Zangetsu he ran forward trusting Uryuu not to hit him. As he got closer he noticed his opponent was wearing a mask. His attacks were met equally and as he dodged trying to back away from his opponent he was startled when a glowing blue arrow flew between him and his opponent in warning.

Nodding a bit to the Quincy he lunged forward again and his blow suddenly struck, when he felt it. Deep inside he felt his hollow laughing. Grunting he doubled over his hollow mask starting to cover his face. A sudden slam from behind had him falling toward the ground. A shower of arrows whizzed past him and towards the two opponents after him keeping them at bay. Reaching over he gripped the mask and ripped it off. _iChIgO… yOu ArE gOiNg To HaVe To dO bEtTeR tHaN tHaT!_ Gritting his teeth he caught himself before hitting the ground and launched back at his opponents. _I don't have time for you right now so shut up and let me fight!_ The hollow was silent but he felt the white haired menace lurking in the back of his mind trying to get out.

After several more rejoinders the two masked criminals retreated and he landed next to Uryuu who was scanning the area with his lenses. "They seem to have left for now, we need to get back to your ZFJ and stay there for the time being." Nodding and panting from the heat of the world they both staggered back. "That's some pretty amazing fighting skills you have Quincy…priss." Said Quincy smirked. "The same to you S-reaper…fool." Uryuu was fast, but not only that he could dodge _and s_hoot accurately at the same time. His long range attacks were lethal, as he had become aware when being grazed by one of the arrows. The burn still stung a little on his right shoulder. Not only that but Uryuu could control the strength of the power in his arrows, and he seemed to have several differing bows that he could switch between, with different effects. As they staggered into his ZFJ he felt the other wheeze a little and immediately sent his reiatsu to help.

Uryuu nodded his thanks then sank into his accustomed seat looking exhausted. "My stamina has dropped since being poisoned. We won't be able to fight for long amounts of time like this. We'll have to keep our battles as short as possible so nothing tragic happens to either of us." He felt the other's eyes on him then quietly the other spoke. "The hollow inside you, can you control it?" Stiffening he stared directly in front of him, face set in a scowl. "Yes, but something is strange. Somehow he seems stronger on this planet than he usually does." Blue eyes glowed a second before returning to normal. "Try not to use his powers then, I have a feeling that could have worse repercussions than anything right now. The sun is setting we should set watches for the next two nights just in case." Nodding he took the first shift and sat there thinking hard.

_My greatest fear… tHaT's EaSy KiNg, BeInG hElPlEsS aNd UnAbLe tO pRoTeCt ThE pEoPlE yOu CaRe AbOuT._ Narrowing his eyes he stared at the desolate planet for a long moment before looking at the Quincy. _bUt DoN't WoRrY, iF yOu fAiL I WoN't! _Frowning he reached out and grabbed a water. _There's no need, I won't fail. I'll keep Uryuu safe. I'll protect him no matter what!_ Cold laughter was his only response.

…

_To be continued..._


	10. Minds Break Hearts Shatter

_**A/N: sorry for the wait got distracted from my story. This one is long to make up for the wait. There are some things that are explained in further detail and some things I left a little hazy around the edges on purpose.**_

_**As always thank you much for the reviews and the favorites they encourage me to write, but my story doesn't hinge on them**_

**O.o ;) -_- O.O **** :D xP :3 o.o -.- x_x **

Satoshi flicked his eyes open; the pain in his side was bearable for now. His eyes caught the bright yellow color of Kon next to him as he lay on his uninjured side. The warmth around his body revealed itself to be a pelt covered with hollow skulls. Groaning he sat up slowly the dull ache in his head stopping him from doing anything. The blood on his shorts made him a little sick the sudden sticky feeling on his neck and cheek nearly made him gag. A cup appeared in his vision holding much needed water. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Thank you Ashido." The man nodded but said nothing looking tense. Unable to understand the reason, he reclined against the cave wall, watching the light against the walls. His mind couldn't focus on anything significant and he felt only slightly less nauseous from sipping slowly at the water. He wanted to sleep some more but the man in front of him gently shook him awake again. "We need to leave here, your pursuers have come." Nodding he saw Ashido wrap the pelt around himself again and gave a soft cry as he was suddenly pulled over the others shoulder. Kon's voice sounded out reprimanding. "Be careful you dolt! He's still in pain after getting injured!" Consciousness flickered in and out as they continued to slink from shadow to shadow in the forest.

He felt the need to be sick but held it in, it would leave a trail and his… his mother had told him not to leave trails. He didn't remember why she said that or when but it seemed right. Her words kept him from making sounds as each jump jostled the stiches in his still tender flesh making waves of agony rush through his nerves. _Like what you did to those hollows._ The thought made his whole body flinch and then tense; he was suddenly aware of a tight grip on his tail and realized that he had been lashing it. Panting from the strain and unable to stop the soft mews of pain he gently tugged on his tail, the grip let go and he curled it tightly around his uninjured leg so that it wouldn't be in the way.

"We need to find somewhere to rest quickly I think Satoshi's stiches might have ripped!" Ashido seemed surprised at Kon's knowledge, if the slight flex of muscles from his shoulders was any indication. "Just a little further, my main haunt is a few miles deeper in the Menos Forest. Hold on kitten." Numbly he nodded his tail tightening punishingly against his leg, one of his hands pressed tight to his now bleeding wound. His other hand firmly gripped the fur in front of his face; nausea got ten times worse at the sudden lurch to the side a small scream escaping his throat. Worried he strained to hear what was going on but his ears rang and all his sense seemed overrun by the pain. The last thing he remembered was being dropped onto the ground near one of the trees before he blacked out.

**... **

Ashido didn't like it; he'd never seen Aizen use his resources in such force before. The amount of infected swarming in the Menos Forest was unprecedented. He knew that he needed to move to his home, it was undetectable and better protected than the small hidden cave that he only used to rest when hunting at the outer edge of the forest. He felt the hot liquid drip against his shoulder and arm realizing the kitten had pulled the stiches he had so painstakingly sewed last night. The soft mews and the slick with sweat skin against his own told him the kitten was suffering from the injuries. Gritting his teeth against the helplessness that threatened the rip into him at this inopportune moment he moved a little faster feeling sweat run down his own face at the punishing pace he put himself through.

He sensed the reiatsu a split second before the cero blast hit; his quick movement caused a small scream from the vulnerable creature over his shoulder. Shunpo brought him to the base of a large tree where he lay the poor creature down and turned to face his opponent. Grinding his teeth in an effort not to lash out irrationally at the infected in his way. The supposed Guardian of the Menos Forest had been hindering him for hundreds of years; neither of them gaining any footing in their never ending struggle against each other. This time was different though, he had someone he had to protect. The kitten could easily get an infection just from the stiches that had ripped through the tender flesh. Not to mention any bacteria that was floating harmfully in the forest.

He didn't have time for this! "Move." The hollow sneered at him glowing yellow eyes narrowed in affront. He tossed the plushy behind him and reified his blade. The blade gleamed menacingly with the fabricated twilight of the forest. "That little creature you are so intent on saving is property of Aizen. Just hand it over and we can part ways for today." The cajoling tone scraped across his nerves, he couldn't linger here and wait for the Gillian class to assemble around their leader thus surrounding him and leaving him at a disadvantage. A slight vibration in the ground warned him of the Guardians tail whipping attack. Scoffing silently to himself he sidestepped and lashed out in fury slicing the tail off. Slightly surprised that it had worked so easily he realized his mistake a moment too late when the creature roared his rage. The sudden tremors in the ground warned him of the incoming company, despair prepared to overwhelm him as memories of his lost companions resurfaced from where he had buried them deep within his mind.

Another tremble through the earth and then nothing, blinking in surprise his body moved on instinct. Lifting up the unconscious kitten he grabbed the yellow plushy who was yelling something grabbing a rock he stuffed it in the plushy's mouth. Shunpo brought them to the pitch black of the dead center of the forest knowing the path by heart he weaved in and out of trees so thick there was no clear path. Then a slender crack in a giant towering tree came into his limited night vision, he slipped through and went down and down and down into the winding pathways beneath the forest. Finally when he touched the path he had created, he shivered slightly from the cold and held out his hand a soft glow appearing on his palm. Throwing the toy down he struck his newly reified sword against a rock which lit the tinder in the center of the room. Soon after the fire blaze softly in the middle of the room, gently laying his burden down he noticed the other was slightly pale but there were no signs of fever.

Wincing he pulled up the black cloth stopping when he realized the blood had congealed causing it to stick to the now open wound. Moving to the corner of the room he picked up a small hollow skull and poured water in it then set it in the fire. Pulling the kitten to a sitting position against his side he gently poured the rest of the water from the ladle into his mouth. Venom green eyes trained on him skeptically for a moment before softening. "Sleep." The other shook his head, green eyes searching for something. Remembering the annoying toy he found him trying unsuccessfully to pull the rock out of his mouth. Carefully leaning the kitten against the wall of his little hovel he stood and grabbed the toy, he glared warningly before jerking the stone none too gently out of his mouth.

The toy walked over to his owner and let the kitten pick him up with a long suffering sigh. Then slowly the green eyes closed. "Well…. Erm…. Thanks." Blinking he nodded and slumped, the strain from the run and the fight had left him slightly shaky and the adrenaline that had pumped through his system was now causing him to crash. Breathing deeply he promised himself ten minutes… _No five minutes rest, then I'll set some traps and false leads in the tunnels._ Nodding to himself he watched the flames flicker, his hovel was actually larger than the cave, having painstakingly dug it out himself over the hundreds of years he had been living here. A rounded room with walls of tightly packed dirt and thick tree roots, he had actually found that if he cut into one of the roots they gave him a constant water supply. It had been one of his main concerns when creating this little hideaway, having to leave constantly for water. It was a single room seeing as how he had never thought to have company. Hv-infected bones had been repurposed into utensils and other tools that he had found useful.

_Time's up_. Looking at the small skull in the fire he noticed that the water was boiling and simply plucked it up out of the fire. The startled gasp from the side reminded him that the toy while seeming alive was still a piece of machinery, intricate perhaps but still a machine. "You okay!?" Nodding and uncomfortable with the concern he walked over to a small hollow in one of the walls. Pulling one of the S-reaper uniforms that he had stripped off his companions for survival he ripped into it ignoring the slight pang of regret. After shredding it into strips and making one large rag he knelt next to the prone feline hybrid.

The steaming bowl had already cooled some so he dipped the rag in and soaked it before wetting the cloth covering the wound. Working slowly but diligently he had removed the black uniform and was working on the bandages when he felt a gaze on him. Surprisingly it wasn't the kitten but the toy who was watching intently. "You are protective of him… why?" It had bugged him this entire time how close the two beings were, sure the kitten had clung to the machine, but for the machine to cling back was surprising and slightly disturbing.

The lion looked ready for some dramatic outburst before suddenly settling. "He's special; I have to watch out for him because he gets in trouble so easily. He can't help it." The lion seemed sad as though the child was destined for tragedy. "He was kidnapped like me… he lost his memory and was confused he didn't know better. Then they started doing tests on him and making him go out of control, he hurt and wore himself out trying to protect everyone. If I don't look out for him he won't do it himself, just like my original owner. Ichigo was always putting others before himself leaving me to deal with the collateral when he got hurt."

Looking away from the toy… Kon he lifted the bandages and sighed softly. Only a couple of the stiches had split an easy fix. "There's a small pot with a paste in that small hollow there, grab it while I fix the stiches." The lion moved easily and brought the pot back… Ashido ignored the tears sliding endlessly down Kon's face. He too knew the pain of being left behind to pick up the pieces. Perhaps the lion was not the mere machine he had first assumed. Dipping his fingers in the pot he spread the salve on thickly before rewrapping the wound.

"I am going out. If I don't come back in thirty minutes there is a large supply of food in that hollow where the salve was and never ending water from that tree root." The large eyes and agape mouth he ignored. "You should last a week on these supplies alone." He sensed the other was about to interrupt but held up his hand to forestall him. "The exit is the left hand pathway; at every fork just keep taking the left path and it will lead you to the edge of the forest away from Aizen's fortress." Kon seemed unhappy about it but stood straight and nodded. "I'll see you in thirty minutes then Ashido." A small smile made its way to his face; yes the kitten had a good protector indeed.

…

A white clad figure grunted as the last of the menos in their way fell, arrows dissolving them to nothing. He was irritated; their quarry had been within their grasp! Then that filthy S-reaper had disappeared from their sight within the pitch black of what they all assumed was the center of the forest. He had been slightly surprised at how delicate the child had been. From what his sensors had picked up he was injured and bleeding though otherwise seemed fine. The _Führer_ would not be happy to hear this news, especially now that they had visitors. Sighing he wondered why all these insolent fools made it their lot in life to get in his way. He just wanted to finish his mission to perfection like he always did.

"Master Aizen will see you." The blonde-haired blue-eyed female R.A. gestured out of the forest towards what he assumed was Aizen's fortress. Muttering under his breath he suddenly paused. They could use this opportunity… Yes, capture the R.A. and get the information they needed out of her. "Dispose of her companions, capture the blonde one." His men followed his orders flawlessly and he nodded in satisfaction when the arrancar was on her knees bound in front of him. "Now tell me where is _meine Kapitäne_s son."

The blond arrancar looked back at him silently not a single emotion on her face. Snarling he backhanded her and barely resisted the desire the stab one of his arrows through her defiant blue eyes. "Let me repeat myself. Where is the cat hybrid!?" The arrancar remained silent; losing the last of his restraint he materialized an arrow and stabbed it into her bent leg. Not even a single flinch from her unmoving face. Suddenly he heard a loud roar blinking he looked up to see a large hv-monster. Strangely his vision was askew and he was falling sideways, blinking he stared as he saw his own two legs falling in the opposite direction of his torso. Laughing weakly he saw the blond woman jerk the arrow out and crush it before speaking softly her weapon covered in his blood. "He belongs only to my Lord Aizen… Quincy." Blue eyes dismissing him was the last his severed corpse saw.

…

Ichigo snarled and slammed himself against the door of his own ZFJ knowing that if he didn't get out there soon his companion would be in trouble, the fatal kind. The fool had left him asleep in the comfort of his chair sleeping off the fatigue from the last couple of days before leaving the safety of his ZFJ. The fighting had been more and more intense as time continued to stretch on this hateful planet! Ignoring the damage to his own body he rammed his fist against the door again, clearly hearing the conflict just outside the stupid metal door in his path! The Quincy was losing and it was quite clear that he needed help! "Open up Zangetsu! Open now or I will rip you from my skin myself!" His roar of outrage was met with silence.

_wAnT sOmE hElP kInG?_ Eyes wide he was suddenly tempted to let the maniac have his way. Shaking his head from the thought he reified his sword but Zangetsu was stubborn and just as quickly disappeared. A sudden scream made his blood run cold. _No it couldn't be! No… no it wasn't Uryuu! _ Becoming desperate he whirled when he heard a strange voice that was most definitely _not_ Uryuu. "Well well looks like your little friend wasn't worth my time. How about you s-reaper?"

His hollow was strangely silent, he faintly heard Zangetsu trying to talk to him but he ignored his z-chip just as it had him. "Your name?" Laughter echoed through his ZFJ's audio system then it abruptly stopped. "You are serious aren't you? Well then, my name is Kokuto." Ichigo felt his own laughter but when it escaped his throat it sounded more malicious than usual. "Remember this well, _my_ name is Ichigo Kurosaki." _C'mon you psychotic freak, let's kill this piece of trash!_ He felt the porcelain substance of the hollow creating its little mask earing and drowning out Zangetsu's voice in his head. _jUsT ThIs oNcE kInG I cOmPlEtElY aGrEe WiTh YoU!_

His sword reified but he knew it was different from Zangetsu, with a single slash he ripped open the door. Uryuu lay unmoving on the scorched land of this wretched world. His skin was deathly pale and his entire body was so still it was hard for him to focus on little else. His eyes seemed to be glued to the morbid sight of his friend on the ground unmoving… _He can't be…not again…_

Kokuto laughed his black blade hovering over Uryuu like he was some sort of god who was holding his friend's life in his hands. "He's already dead _Ichigo!"_ The venom in those words made his rage that much more powerful. "Liar!" An arrogant smirk pulled at thin lips set in a pale face. _lEt'S cUt HiS fAcE oFf!_ His nod of agreement was subconscious and his opponent seemed confused for a moment before shaking it off.

His blade seemed heavy in his hand but he wasn't paying that any attention; his eyes were fixated on Kokuto as he gripped Uryuu by his collar and held him over one of the fissures of lava his smirk vicious. Red filled his vision and he felt the porcelain, the physical representation of his hollow, as it grew lava hot against his skin. He made no move, but as the fingers let go of his companion he felt his hollow roar with outrage in his mind.

"yOu ArE dEaD!" The fact that his hollow's words came from his _mouth_ instead of his _mind_ didn't matter. In a split second his body moved and he had his friend in his arms. He could see his reflection in his opponent's wide eyes and in that one moment he saw everything.

His skin was pale, his iris' sickly golden yellow and the rest black. Long black _claws_ bit into his palm from where he gripped his weapon as he swung it in a wide arch towards the other. His hair usually short cropped against his neck was now long and wild barely held away from his face by the hollow mask earing which had changed form from a rounded mask to a grotesque open fanged horned demon. His skin was tinted with demonic black designs curling against his collarbones and down around his pectorals to the center of his chest like some sort of symbol of imminent death. Out of his mouth peeked twin fangs drawing across bloodless lips which curled into an animal snarl.

Holding _his_ bonded around the waist he pointed his sword forward. "BaNkAi!" A rush of red and black reiatsu surrounded him making the air even more scorched than it had been. Roaring he pointed his sword forward now a narrow black blade with wicked curves. All the red and black converged into a large _cero_.

The blast roared through the air like a flaming tornado of fury, pleased he watched as it flattened several out cropping's. His opponent seemed pleased with this but he ignored that, this power would kill the person who thought to take his bonded from him. Who _had _taken what was _his! _He would regret, this thief would… his pain would be slow and agonizing. "You are quite powerful, not surprising since _they_ sent you here, but a hollow's powers? Now that is quite impressive Ichigo. Together…" Laughing scathingly he smiled his lips twisting with dark humor over gleaming fangs. "nO oNe KiLlS mY bOnDeD aNd ExPeCtS tO LiVe!" A frown as the other seemed to realize there was something off. It was too late for that anyway; he was ready to kill this piece of thrown out trash.

His speed increased to near impossible heights as his blade rained down retribution. As the other strained to block his attacks he pressed harder and hard feeling exhilaration even though he was still so angry. _FaStEr…HaRdEr…MoRe… mOrE…dIe…RoT…sUfFeR! _Suddenly he appeared behind his opponent and with a certain amount of relish he slit the convict's throat spraying his blood over the blackened earth. Red reiatsu glowed along his blade which he pressed to the pale throat to cauterize the wound. The resulting scream was music to his ears as his victim struggled, he heard the guardians approaching. Looking up unimpressed he stepped away from the writhing figure, his bonded held carefully though tightly in his arm. Baring his teeth he snarled. "MiNe! mInE!" The guardians paused staring soullessly at him then one reached forward and suddenly past him picking up Kokuto and promptly eating him before they all turned and left.

Growling lowly in his throat he moved back towards the piece of junk that had kept him from helping his bonded. As he walked up the ramp and into the cockpit he gently laid his bonded down in his' seat. Suddenly he collapsed the hollow mask earing shattering as tears poured from amber eyes. He couldn't speak; the grief choked him squeezing his throat like a noose making his breath short and gasping. Gripping the arm rest he bowed his head unable to look at the deathly pale skin and the blood covering his friend's entire form. He was too late… always too late. His voice came back to him as he wailed his grief into the air like the broken man he was, his hair still long fell in his face as if to hide his shame. If there were animal howls and screams interspersed in his grief they went unnoticed as there was no audience to tell him they existed. No one, but himself… always just himself. _All alone…always._

…

Urahara blinked as he stared at the holo-screen and the message written there. Stiffening visibly he gripped his cane like a lifeline. When he heard the door open behind him, Benihime was unsheathed and at the throat of Ryuken before he could take another breath. Narrowing his eyes menacingly he let his blade bite deep into the other's throat drawing a thin line of blood. "If you are a spy Ryuken, your life ends right here." Silver eyes widened in surprise then understanding lit them up. "I have no association with the Quincy movement; I left them long ago and have never looked back." Eyes still narrowed he didn't move his sword. Then suddenly he smiled and Benihime was gone as though she had never been. Fan flicking in front of his face he motioned the other to sit. "They have moved on Heuco Mundo."

The former Quincy shook his head and merely held out his hand a small chip lying innocently in his palm. Picking it up he blinked when the other simply turned and left the room showing no other interest in what was happening. Looking at the small chip critically he made sure to run some tests on it to make sure nothing malicious was hidden from him. Finally appeased he slid it into his holo-computer and blinked when he noticed several video files.

Clicking the oldest one he felt himself stiffen when the view in front of him revealed a lab, filled with hybrids. All of them seemed sedated and in various stages of experimentation, some of them had ears and tails cut off and stuffed in jars next to them. The ones doing the experiments were undoubtedly Quincy, the white with the blue cross a stark indicator. A voice spoke in a deep German accent though he couldn't see the speaker. The camera moved throughout the room. Words were spoken but his mind was too busy identifying the various liquids and substances he could see being injected into the poor creatures.

When that video was done he barely moved before clicking on the next. The same lab, different species, different torture devices. Every video was the same until he clicked on the second to last. His blood ran cold as he noticed a very familiar cat hybrid young and sedated. She lay in an operating room unconscious and he had a bad feeling. "This will be our first test to see if we can use enhanced genes to birth an exceptional specimen." Feeling bile in the back of his throat he watched as they injected genetically altered sperm into her uterus.

The video abruptly switched to show that the female was still sedated but her round belly was showing with signs of pregnancy. Blood was drawn from her arm and other tests were done but mostly she was left alone. On and on it went, at the end of the second trimester they stopped sedation as it was too dangerous to the fetus. It was a mistake on their part, it seemed, as the moment the female was awake and aware of her state she was enraged. Green eyes flashing viciously as she used claw and fang to kill, she stared at her belly sadly and he felt fear suddenly. As she raised her hands to kill the child she was shaking tears running down her face before turning and running away leaving the child unharmed.

Breath stuttered in his lungs as puzzle pieces fell into place; that was why all of them were after the cat hybrid. He had a feeling that Aizen was unaware of the genetics surrounding the hybrid he had kidnapped. That's why his mother had moved so cautiously and it also explained why she abandoned him randomly on planets without explanation to him. She had been trying to get rid of him, let him be killed on one of the unsavory planets that they "visited." Too coward to kill the child herself she had tried to get him killed, that's why she let Aizen onto their ship! Growling deep in his throat he turned to his holo-computer and typed rapidly his fingers flying on the keys. Eyes dark and intense he didn't notice the bunny M-S walk into the room with her owner, the clearing of a throat had him pause a second before he muttered to himself.

"Yes Rukia?" The female paused before speaking stoically. "There is a human here who has been infected… but." Nodding he waved the concern away. "Orihime was in close contact with an infected and it seems that the infection merely enhanced her reiatsu abilities but didn't leave her with the madness or physical alterations that endues most infected." The other shifted for a moment before speaking again. "I would like to train her." Pausing his typing he actually thought about that, she would make a good ally considering her ability. It would be more beneficial than not having someone to train her. He didn't have the time nor the resources, Ichigo didn't have the patience to teach anyone anything, and he couldn't spare Yoruichi. "Good, good."

The female left and he went back to his calculations and typing often muttering before he sat back and looked at the screen. There in front of him was the entirety of medical files and data he could find on the young cat hybrid that was recorded on the hybrid fleets records. They had been encrypted but nothing too consequential, and the firewalls were paltry at best. Scanning he was pleasantly surprised to see they had kept rather thorough records of his health. Most of them were general records and not the information he wanted. Perhaps… "Ahh!" Smiling genuinely he hacked the captains record's and found a secret file about the child's DNA. Reading the file he was surprised at the amount of data that was practically useless there. "Injected nanites… failed: talent too strong… ability to erase own memory…induced emotional trauma failed due to erasing of memory… split abilities…eye coloring changes…"

"Wait…" Rereading the section he frowned. "The subject showed remarkable abilities when under extreme emotional stress. Causing both eyes to go from green-yellow to bright gold, upon this happening his ability to manipulate technology increased. Yes, but the power supply was too short, the bursts took most of his energy and left him vulnerable afterward…" Tsking he scrolled some more reading details about the golden aura, increased violent tendencies towards "perceived" threats. "Hmm… that's not all… fascinating. All green eyes…" When the child's eyes were all green it meant his "ability" was spent and recovering. This supposed "survival mode" made Mael's senses heightened, he showed tendencies towards tunnel vision in regards to his health and safety. Plotting escape routes, insomnia, and extreme paranoia were normal during this time. "So interesting…"

"Urahara." Blinking he looked up from the file suddenly aware of the world around him again. It had been a while since anything had caught his attention so deeply. Looking up at the Kuchiki, the older one, he smiled. Then he noticed the other was tense and stiff, more than normal anyway. "Something happen R-1Kuchiki?" The other stared at him with chrome colored eyes unflinching. "I am leaving." Startled he stood; this definitely wasn't part of the plan. Once Ichigo and Uryuu left D-world they were going to meet up with the Kuchiki siblings and retrieve Kon and Mael. "What happened?" The Captain's eyes narrowed and he frowned, a mere twitch of his lips downward. "I have been recalled to S-World by the Head Captain, it seems there have been kidnappings of R-2's from several divisions. Renji being one of them." With this the other turned and continued walking away.

Sighing his eyes flicked to the screen of his computer showing the many Hybrids being experimented on and he shuddered. The Quincy didn't stand a chance against Byakuya if they harmed Renji, he wasn't naïve enough to think that Byakuya wouldn't take any harm but on the scale of giving and receiving damage… well Senbonzakura wasn't known for its mercy. "Tessai make sure that Rukia brings that human girl Orihime here to train. We might need her more than we thought." The hulking large man wasn't in the room but their communication system could be activated when they wished, wherever either of them was inside the house or basement. Flicking his fan open he was about to stand and suddenly felt hesitation eyes flickering back to the screen. With a snick the fan closed and he turned back to the screen to continue his research. DNA… _Ancients DNA…_

…

Rangiku felt exhausted, she had been very close to simply knocking Renji unconscious a couple of times. But she didn't have the heart to, not when she could understand how he felt at the moment. Thankfully for her and embarrassingly for him, he had remembered Byakuya's scarf. It was pristine, neatly folded, and tucked very carefully in Renji's uniform. She didn't know how or where he had gotten one of Byakuya's scarves but its presence was an anchor for Renji's mind and so long as he had it with him the madness was kept at bay.

That crisis had been terrifying, watching everyday as Renji lost a little more of himself. Even now his temper was hotter than normal, but surprisingly all he had to do too calm down was to pull out the scarf rub his hand or cheek against it and he was calm again. So far nothing had been done to or with them. For the past couple days they were in the same room, they were given food and water but nothing more was said or done.

She had continued her little game with the stranger across the hall whenever she had time. It helped keep her relatively sane and it was _challenging_. The patterns had become increasingly complex and some of them she hadn't been able to duplicate. Every once in a while she tripped the other up with a flamboyant pattern and she felt a little thrill when she heard the soft whooshing sound that told her the other was secretly impressed.

The cold from the first day hadn't returned thankfully, but she couldn't say the same about the dreams. They continued to be depressing and sad but somehow more bearable than the first one she had woken up from. Sometimes it was simply dark and there was a deep voice full of unbearable sadness and loneliness. Other times she was sitting in a small home staring at an older woman who smiled patiently back at her talking about something she couldn't hear no matter how much she strained. Then there were the terrifying ones… about the… "Hey Rangiku you hear that?" Blinking she tilted her head and frowned when she heard footsteps they were light but somehow threatening to hear. It wasn't unusual but the timing was, their captors were rigid with their scheduling, the times that food and water was delivered was always timed exactly.

"You think they are looking for a fight?" Renji frowned but looked ready to do what needed to be done. Feeling better now that he was back to his semi-usual self, she prepared herself for a fight. What she wasn't prepared for was who was standing at the door. "Hinamori?" Even Renji seemed shocked at who was standing there, his posture slackening. A sudden whoosh and scraping sound alerted her that something was wrong; she lunged forward and shoved the girl out of the room and shut the door. Renji seemed stunned but didn't question it helping her hold the door closed against _whoever_ was actually trying to get in. "Is she real or do you think it's an illusion?" Rangiku shook her head, she didn't know, but what she did know was that Hinamori was close to reifying her weapon before she had shoved the smaller girl out of the room. "Something isn't right." Renji nodded his muscles straining to hold the door closed.

As they struggled suddenly the temperature dropped so quickly that in the next breath she _saw_ the condensation in the air. She also noticed ice forming around the door frame making a solid barrier. Pulling away warily she rubbed her arms against the cold and noticed that despite being cold as well Renji merely laid the scarf gently on his knees after he sat cross legged against the wall. "That was strange." Renji nodded then spoke softly as though afraid to be heard. "Did they ever tell you about the old ones?" Eyes widening she thought back to her dream, and sitting down next to Renji she nodded, unable to speak. "I… I think they have one here. Who else would be strong enough too, well…?" As he trailed off Renji waved towards the door and the thick ice blocking them from the outside world. "I know; it's a scary thought though. How could they even capture an old one?" Renji frowned for a moment then went pale and she could swear she saw shame in his eyes. "The same way I would attempt to capture Byakuya, threaten to harm the person he loves the most." Feeling ill she thought back to the sweet older looking woman from her dreams. For her new friend's sake she hoped that her friend's precious person was safe.

…

Gin found himself fighting the down-turning of his lips when Harribel returned with reports of Quincy. It wasn't a huge problem but certainly one that they did not need while Satoshi was still missing. Ulquiorra had returned from his search with a report similar to Harribel'. Aizen didn't seem worried but that could mean anything, the man was a master at illusions.

So far he had been dealing with the R.A. personally considering Aizen's recently foul mood. Not to mention the increasingly heavy burdens and threats he was putting everyone under. Thinking for several moments he ignored the R.A. in the room and turned to look behind him to the throne Aizen had erected in the back of the room now empty. Humming softly his grinned wickedly and he heard a soft sigh from Harribel but dismissed it. "R.A. 3 Harribeeelllll." His drawn out pronunciation of the R.A.3's name was a little added flair. "Yes Master Gin?" Turning slowly he gazed happily at the map in front of him. "Take Aaroniero and Szayel with you and keep a watch out for any more Quincy attempting to land on the planet." The R.A. nodded and turned to leave, Ulquiorra didn't even turn to watch her go, but he shifted slightly as though uncomfortable with his position.

_Interesting, he's still not fully recovered from when Satoshi attacked him._ Grin still in place he addressed the other R.A. "Ulquiorra wake up Grimmy and have _him_ track down Satoshi." Ulquiorra frowned. They had purposefully drugged and kept R.A.6 out of commission so that he couldn't interfere with Aizen's experiment. But now that they had a problem on their hands he saw no need for such precautions, Satoshi needed to be found and brought back under surveillance. Ulquiorra was the only one who had any sort of respect from Grimmjow and seemed the most likely one he would listen and respond to the quickest. Also Grimmjow was the best tracker out of all of them, not even Stark and his wolves had anything on Grimmjow's hunting and tracking abilities.

"Master Gin…" Before Ulquiorra could protest his plan Aizen spoke from the doorway his voice pleasant but threatening. "Are you questioning the only other person whose words have the same power as my own Number _four._" Ulquiorra didn't flinch which impressed Gin considering the sudden amount of venomous disdain that coated the word four. "Forgive me Lord Aizen." With this the winged arrancar left the door closing softly behind him. "Impressive as always Gin." Smiling widely he shrugged then gestured to the map. "We found Grimmy in the dessert but I've seen enough to know that he knew the menos forest quite well when he was lower in rank." Aizen nodded a genuine smile on his lips making Gin's stomach churn in absolute revulsion. _Oh how I hate this monster._ Letting his smile drop he nodded, it was the highest compliment he could give if he wasn't smiling at someone. _Though it doesn't mean it's the most genuine one._

"Our guests were quite rude I hope you are having them dealt with correctly?" Nodding he sat on the stairs, in truth he had been doing a lot of work for the past couple of days organizing everything while Aizen went into his version of a sulk. "Szayel had a couple in his labs where was…extracting information from them. It seems Toshi-chan is quite popular neh?" Aizen sighed but walked past him and sat on his throne. "No worries I have Tosen keeping watch not to mention my little spy in the Quincy's base." Keeping his body relaxed he huffed in frustration to his z-chip irritated at the man dangling the information in front of him like a test. "No worries then, always good. Grimmy should find Toshi-chan soon and we'll be all set."

Standing he was startled when he felt Aizen's hand on his shoulder. Hot breath against his neck and ear nearly made him flinch. "You hurt my feelings when you don't play along, _Ichimaru_." Grin firmly back in place he laughed harshly and turned not detaching the hand on his shoulder but putting some distance between him and the other. "Another game then?" This seemed to intrigue the narcissist who rubbed his shoulder a bit before pulling away. "Always so intriguing, indeed let us play." Smiling wickedly he motioned towards the door his fatigue fading with the thought of what they were going to do next. "Who can make the Quincy talk first without breaking them." A raised brow then an interested glint in Aizen's eyes. "Rules?" Baring his teeth a little he leaned forward as though in on a secret. "Harribel caught ten of them so five for each of us, whoever breaks the least of them and makes them talk first wins!" Aizen didn't laugh but his eyes glowed at the thought. "Dear Gin you do make the best of games as usual. Shall we?" With a dramatic flourish he motioned Gin to go first then followed behind him. Gin wasn't a good man; he wasn't even all that moral either. It was the honest truth when he said that he was going to _enjoy_ torturing the Quincy's for the frustration, weariness, and pain they had put him through! He would enjoy every minute of it!

…

_Grimmjow… _

The tiger lay resting looking peaceful.

_He's asleep… _

_He should rest… _

_Hmm who is that?_

An orange haired man crying, he lost someone, of course he's howling in hurt and outrage.

_What is that sad sound?_

The _old one_ suffers nightmares, he whimpers in his sleep trying not to feel fear, but it consumes him anyway.

_So sad why are my brothers in so much pain?_

_Should I help…?_

An unmoving unconscious cat hybrid resting deep beneath the earth started glowing, unnoticed in his deep slumber.

_Yes…_

The lion companion next to him was startled at the unusual color of the glow, this had never happened before. The golden glow yes, but this…

_I will help._

The silvery white light of the moon shone around the prone body like a halo. Cat ears and tail seemed to disappear in that instant, instead brilliant silvery white wings spread out to encompass the form of the sleeping hybrid.

_My brothers, here… _

A broken man, as he wept for his friend looked up at the soft words whispering through his mind. He sat feeling confused at the peace warming his broken heart. He struggled against it before the gentle emotion swept away the agony and sleep tugged him into her warm embrace.

_Take heart…_

The _old one,_ whose blood was ancient, but whose heart was young; relaxed in sleep as the nightmares faded. Leaving only pleasant dreams of a warm home and the flamboyant taps that echoed in his thoughts from the one across the hallway during the day.

_Be strong…_

**_Omega_**

In the depths of a child's mind there was a power that glowed and shone with the light of the moon, silver and pure. It consumed the darkness and left light as only the sun could on the darkest of days. The power stretched ignoring distance as only light can, reaching and searching out its brethren. Some called this power "bond" for it only reached those who were like its bearer, the stars to the moon. Other's called it "demonic" for it was an unknown and the unknown was always a call for fear.

To the child, the bearer, it was something that only happened when everything went absolutely still. No fear, no hurt, only the quiet peaceful stillness. So still was this peace that he could hear across the universe, past worlds, and to the places where his brothers and sisters dwelt. Because the "bearer" felt and understood loneliness, pain, suffering, guilt, and self-hate he could see the dimming of the "stars" lights. He was unaware of this gift in the deepest parts of his being until he used it again; until it rose in the absolute stillness. When he found dark emotions, dimming stars, he touched his brothers and sisters and gathered them to himself for a time, to give strength, hope, and peace. The blood of an _ancient one_ was a burden that this child didn't know he had dormant inside him.

His mother had, but she despised him for his existence, an experiment that she was too coward to kill off herself. She had said his father was not one being. Rather he had no father, for his blood and genes came from so many others spliced and put together to create him. A being that was _not_ couldn't speak. The creator had hoped to see the stirrings of the ancients' DNA in his little experiment but was never given the chance. The hybrid was such in the truest sense, for in his creation, his genetic code, he had multiple genes from multiple other beings. Most had been crushed under the mother's stronger genetic code, all but one. The single cell, the single gene from, what most humans would cal,l Angels.

But this gift came with a hefty price as all such things do… The lion plushy went frantic, when the wings had disappeared and the glow dimmed; his charges' breathing slowly disappeared. Satoshi's heart had stopped.

Beginning and endings.

The start and the finish.

Alpha and omega.

But really do Angel's fall so easily? Or do they close their eyes only to open them once more; to see that the light is worth everything they have suffered. That in the end loneliness is only for a short time and suffering ends. That we fall ten times only to rise even higher in the end.

Satoshi's heart stopped. Kon frantic and worried watched as the white light of the wings faded and dimmed. Then they flared to a painful brilliance and were absorbed back inside the small hybrid's body. Satoshi's cat ears and tail returning with no physical sign that anything strange had ever happened. The price was ignorance: a gift that could not be used freely.

_**Alpha**_

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Ok I know it seems kinda off in the end; let me know what you think. Also if you feel there is something missing let me know, always open to thoughts and ideas. Old Ones and Ancient Ones are different it will be explained so bear with me. There are a lot of different facets to this story that will all come together in the end. It's going slow but that's better than terrible ;)_


End file.
